


When You Stop Running

by hellbells



Series: When you Howl [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Carter, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Beta!Brian, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian ran from Miami he kept running all the way to California, Beacon Hills to be precise. What he didn't expect was to find his mate, and the Hale pack didn't expect Peter to ever truly find his sanity.<br/>Stranger things have happened ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this all on Casey_Wolfe and Ian Bohen's sexy blue eyes. 
> 
> Of course don't own would be decidedly richer if I did!

Chapter One: Just Keep Running

  


Brian O’Conner was running, but he had little choice he was a lone wolf. He fucking hoped like crazy that the Hale pack would honour the old pact that his mother negotiated. He was sick of living as a human and he wasn't very good at it. He was running and was still being chased even as he crossed the border into California. He had driven as far as he could but it seemed that Verone’s thugs had done a more thorough job than he had thought – _fucking Alpha wounds_. He coughed and blood came up. He couldn’t curl up in a corner like he wanted to; he hadn’t felt it but he was pretty sure that he had a slow collapsing lung. It really pissed him off that even as a born wolf the wounds made by a now turned Alpha wouldn't heal.  In the end he would recover but the trouble was if he stopped to rest and heal his body - then he ran the risk of running into Carter's pack again.  He needed to keep moving - otherwise he would be dead. And that would really piss him off.

 

He was running through the woods hoping that he could make it to Hale land - It was his one shot for safety and he knew it.  He wanted to curse the heavens when he caught the scent of Carter's team chasing him. If only he had said yes to Carter's mating offer! Brian hated the idea that he would be beaten until he couldn't fight back, and then he would more than likely wake up to find himself in Alpha Verone's bed with no choice.

 

He didn't know it yet but help was on the way in the form of one that you might least suspect. Brian didn’t know it but his fortunes were turning around; The Hale pack was out in the woods for training slash bonding session. Alpha Hale and his mate were determined that there pack would be ready for any and all threats. The wolves trained with their Alpha and Stiles concentrated on the humans meaning Allison was scaring everyone with the accuracy of her bow and Stiles and Lydia were practicing their magic.

 

All of a sudden though Derek froze and Stiles felt it through their bond. Stiles really hoped that it wasn't a new monster of the week. He wanted to spend the weekend in bed with Derek. He couldn't wait until he was eighteen and they wouldn't have to worry about his Dad freaking out and arresting Derek for underage sex. It would be totally unfair as even when they completed their mate bond they didn't have full penetrative sex.  It didn't matter as Stiles had discovered that you could have a lot of fun even without full out sex.

 

Derek's eyes bled red, "Stiles, Peter with me."

 

When they arrived at the source of the foreign scents they saw a blond being kicked the shit out of. Stiles asked what the game plan was, and Derek’s answer was simple, "One each they are Alpha wolves."

 

It did sometimes annoy the betas that Stiles was the one to fight Alphas but they had come to accept that despite being human his magic gave him powers they didn't have. Peter was having new problems the scent of the beaten wolf was intoxicating - his own wolf was screaming at him 'mate'. As a result, at the moment all he wanted to do was rip them apart with his hands, he was so glad that his nephew had invited him along. It was so nice that that his nephew would allow him a spot of violence before bedtime. "Derek he is my mate!"

 

The Alpha pair shared a look and knew that they would need to settle this quickly if for no other reason than so his Uncle could keep his tenuous sanity. "Focus on his needs ... We'll take care of the wolves."

 

 _And boy did they take care of the wolves,_ to the point where Peter’s desire for revenge was satisfied. Stiles decided that he would play distracting bait this time. "Hey this is Hale property asshole."

 

The Alpha wolf broke off his attack to snarl at the stupid human. How dare he interrupt? He looked up in wolf form though when he realised that the human wasn't scared, not one bit. Stiles grinned as it registered there were two other wolves with him, "My, my, my, what big teeth you have."

 

Peter would always be glad that Derek found such a snarky mate. The fact that he was also a magic spark, ADHD genius was just a bonus. Stiles answer to the supposedly terrifying snarl was a fireball, and sass, "Bitch please, my mate threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth. You ain’t half the wolf he is!”

 

Derek would have shaken his head in despair at his mate’s quips; it was like they were a quote from a fight scene in Buffy.  He didn't care though as he was ripping out someone's throat with his teeth. Stiles had fried the other wolf and immediately ran into his mates open arms. Derek needed to make sure that Stiles wasn’t injured and that he didn’t smell of anyone but him. Stiles used to bitch and moan about possessive high-handed caveman werewolves, but now it were just part of their routine. Stiles had come to realise that he could use the opportunity as a way to cop a feel, and make sure that Derek wasn’t hiding life threatening injuries himself.

 

Peter looked down at his mate. He wasn’t dead, which was fantastic because he wasn’t sure that he could survive his death. It would be one hit too many. He needed to ease his mates pained whimpers. He bent down nuzzling his neck, inhaling his scent and trying to provide comfort.

 

He didn’t know what to do, “Mate.”

 

He felt a hand on his neck, and didn’t flinch as he recognised Derek and Stiles - they were pack and could help him protect his mate. Derek was shocked at his Uncles unsure behaviour and knew that he would have to step in, “Claim him.”

 

“Hales need consent.” Peter sounded like he was quoting a book.

 

Stiles heart actually went out to the creeper wolf and they had now had evidence of just how far he had healed from the crazy Alpha wolf they had been forced to kill. He leant down, “I can heal him enough to give consent, but it will take a lot from him and me.”

Derek frowned not liking that his mate still had that urge to throw himself under a bus for anyone. No Derek realised that somewhere in the last year Peter had become one of the people that Stiles cared about. He felt Stiles’ apology through the bond as he healed Brian.  Derek may be frustrated but knew that his mate could do nothing less and that was part of the reason he loved him. Derek knew that Stiles was a massive improvement as a caretaker over all of his pups compared to their human parents, apart from Scott’s mom. Derek did keep his hand firmly on Stiles neck, stroking his pulse; both as a way to keep an eye on him, and to serve as an anchor for Stiles.

 

Peter was stunned that Stiles was doing this; it was hard to realise that just maybe he was beginning to earn forgiveness and trust. He was still nuzzling his mate and drawing his pain away as much as he could. He watched stunned as pained blue eyes opened and looked back at him, and the question, “Mate?”

 

Peter nodded and nuzzled at his mouth, wiping away the blood. He needed to remove any scent off his mate that wasn’t his, “Need to claim. Want to heal!”

 

Brian was still in a lot of pain; not that he could expect anything else having been attacked by a group of Alpha’s. “Yes.”

Mercifully he blacked out again from the pain, unknowingly causing his mate to howl to the moon.

 

Stiles pulled back having healed the injuries that could prove to be fatal. He would love to do more, but now that Peter had claimed him - he would be able to heal the injured wolf quicker. He and Derek both touched Peter’s face, trying to anchor him in the present, “Hey, come on creeper don’t lose it now. He needs you. Help him heal, try and take the pain.”

 

Peter waited several minutes until the pained whimpers died down, and carefully picked him up. Derek had never seen his Uncle that gentle with anyone, not even his wife when she was alive. He carried the injured wolf in his arms the whole way back to the renovated house into his room. He only calmed when the wolf was in his bed.

 

The betas all flocked to the entrance upon the doors being flung open. Stiles had done it with a burst of magic, as he didn’t think that Peter was going to stop for anything - not that he blamed him. He was never rational when Derek got injured either. He could see that the pups had questions but he knew that life worked best so he let Derek quell the eager puppies whilst he saw to Peter and his new mate being settled.

 

  *  _It was always best when Mom and Dad split the tasks._



 

Peter’s room was very masculine and opulent - a bit like the wolf. He was glad that the bed was big enough for three wolves; very gently like he was holding spun glass he lowered his mate onto the bed. “He is so injured. I can smell the damage.”

 

Stiles gave him a pained smile as whilst he didn’t have the hyperactive senses his magic told him the same thing. “He is tough. He survived until you found him. What he needs now is his mate, and as much bodily contact as possible.”

 

Stiles left the room briefly walking into Peter’s ensuite to get the med-kit out of the cabinet. It might say something about life in the Hale pack but every bedroom in the pack house had enough supplies to put the hospital to shame.

 

Peter delicately wiped away all the filth and dirt from his mate. He took the pack from Stiles, with a soft, “Thanks,” and cleaned the wounds

 

Stiles heart went out to the newly mated couple. They would have a difficult road ahead.

 

“When he awakens and you are both ready call for the pack. We can help as a pack, to heal him quicker.”

 

Peter snarked, “Yes Alpha.”

 

Stiles didn’t even bother to roll his eyes, but what he did do is close the door - letting Peter have privacy. What tonight’s little drama had done was make him go and find his own mate. He could hear the pups rolling around in the room that literally had a sign on saying ‘pups den’. He didn’t need the bond to know where Derek was; he headed up to their room. Derek was there sitting on their bed so stiffly as his mind tried to adjust to everything.

  
Stiles hoped that one day he could break Derek’s habit of taking everything upon himself; until that day though - he had Stiles. Stiles slid up to him so he was resting against his mate’s side. He felt Derek relax, and because Stiles was Stiles, “So can I just say that I am really glad that I trusted you.”

  *  _The mates were together and that was all that mattered. They were each other’s strengths, and support and everything. Peter would be discovering this soon enough and he would need the help of the Alpha pair to adjust._




	2. A New Dawn

 

Brian awoke and he took a huge breath; he figured he could be forgiven for his excitement. Yesterday he wasn’t too sure that he would ever see another day; only when he took another breath - his senses exploded. He could smell his mate, and as he came back to full awareness he realised his senses were awash in the scent of his mate. He burrowed next to a strong broad chest, and for the first time in a long while, since LA, he felt safe.

 

Peter had barely drifted off to sleep determined to keep a watchful eye over his injured mate. His instinct wouldn’t let him truly rest, and even now the smallest movement jostled him, making him wake up. And he was so fucking relieved to see the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He hadn’t smiled so wide in a long time, but feeling his mate burrow into his warmth and seek protection - healed a few of the shards inside of him that he didn’t know existed.

 

Peter pulled him closer knowing that the greater the skin to skin contact, the more he could help his mate heal. He knew that the pack would need information from his mate but they could wait. Stiles knocked the door; it was ironic to Peter that his wolf viewed perhaps, unwittingly the strongest member of the pack as a non-threat. He saw Stiles smile softly at his entwined position; he growled not wanting to be teased whilst he felt so vulnerable.

 

Stiles put his hands up in mock surrender, “Hey Creeperwolf. Non-judging, me and Der have done the same thing on more than one occasion.”

 

Peter wanted to roll his eyes, ever since the Kanima incident Derek and Stiles had been sickeningly in love. He had made many comments that would no doubt be thrown back in his face now he was in the same position. He didn’t care, Stiles moved slowly and carefully up to the bed in full view of Peter. He was grateful that the pack had a human run with them, as he was aware of all the pack instincts. It was a case of even more so now that he was the Hale pack’s Alpha mate.

 

A day later and Brian managed to open his eyes for more than a minute. He looked at the wolf next to him and his eyes roved. Damn he was sexy, and a born-wolf. Brian could tell as Born-wolves tended to be more comfortable in their own skin. He could get lost in those eyes, and feeling the gentle touch of a hand to his cheek had him wanting to purr in contentment. He felt like more like a cat right now than a wolf, but if the analogy fit.

 

Peter chuckled softly at the waves of contentment and safety that were rolling off his mate. It was a feeling that he hoped his mate would always feel when with him, “You gave me quite the scare.”

 

He spoke and Brian could hear the truth of the matter in his voice. Brian whimpered feeling bad for scaring his mate like that, even if it wasn’t his fault that he had incurred the attentions of a psycho wolf like Carter Verone, and his fucked up troop of Alpha Musketeers. Brian shifted, trying to test the healing factor and how well he’d healed. He was pleasantly surprised as he knew that he should be feeling way more like he got put through a blender. “Yeah scared me too, I’m Brian O’Conner by the way.”

 

Peter grinned, “Peter Hale.”

 

Brian’s eyes went wild, he had no idea he had travelled that far, or, whose lands he’d wandered into. He was really fucking lucky that the pack hadn’t slaughtered all of them and then asked questions later. “I waited so long to find you.”

 

Peter placed the gentlest, softest of kisses onto his mate’s lips and the bond hummed. He felt the Alpha pair send a query asking if everything was okay.  He was in too good a mood to even annoy his nephew. He sent back an okay and translated through feelings that Stiles was the only one welcome in his room for now. He would admit that he was more than relieved that Derek was willing to let it stay at just Stiles entering his room for now.

 

Speaking of the devil, Stiles entered the room, “Hey Uncle Creeper, how’s it going?”

Clearly caring only went so far, and besides Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles without the overly sarcastic comments it was how they practically communicated.

Peter looked down at the sleeping form with such infinite adoration it was hard for Stiles to reconcile what he knew to be true with the wolf in front of him. It was yet another reason for Stiles to curse Kate Argent to the ninth gate of hell.  The damage that she inflicted on the Hale pack was still in evidence long after the fire, “He is called Brian O’Conner.”

 

Stiles nodded and asked tentatively, “Are you ready for me to share that with the pack?”

 

Peter shook his head, and was glad that they had invested in soundproofing that was up to Werewolf standards, “No but your mate should know, and I need to know who is gunning for him.”

Even just the thought of someone trying to hurt his mate had him pulling Brian closer, as if just by being wrapping Brian in his arms he could protect him. He was not a nice wolf and had proved how far he would go for revenge against his family. He would have to live with the consequences of those actions, but he knew that no matter what the consequences - anyone who came for Brian he would tear apart.

  
Stiles didn’t say anything, already well versed in over protective mates, and even with his flourishing magic Derek still got scared and caveman protective. He chose to reassure the older wolf, “He is pack Peter. We look after our own.”

 

Peter sometimes wished he’d bitten Stiles but then again realised that the pack was stronger by having him as a human Alpha mate. “My thanks Alpha.”  
  
Stiles was startled by the formal salutation, it told him just how rattled Peter was. He must be especially rattled if he was willing to show just how vulnerable he was in front of Stiles. Still for all of Peter’s new found adorableness he had done his duty to the pack with giving him information that meant he could track down a potential threat to the pack. And now Stiles would do what he did best for the pack - research.

 

Heading back to his room which had his best laptop in it - was for the best. He wanted to do something that would be constructive and channel his ADHD, but at the same time he needed somewhere safe. He might not be a wolf but there side-effects to mating, he’d found. For example, whenever the pack was threatened they would demand that the whole pack whole up at the Hale House, and they would seek their own comfort in their own den.

 

Derek was still there pacing restlessly; Stiles would shake his head but he knows futile when he sees it. Derek would pace, and continue pacing until he had the information he needed to protect the pack.

 

“Well?” Derek had to ask not too long after Stiles went silent.  Derek knowing his mate knew that actually Stiles did have silent periods but only when he was absorbed in researching vital information.

Stiles shrugged, “I have a name, which means give me 15 minutes and you will have a dossier.”

 

Derek’s pacing resumed and as much as Stiles loved his man, wolf, whatever - he needed to be able to concentrate. “Hey Der. Why not take the Pups on a run and when you’re back you’ll have the information.”

 

Derek shook his head, “Can’t leave you unprotected.”

  
Stiles just gave him a patented ‘please bitch’ look, “Der, you haven’t had to worry about me in a fight with an ALPHA since I trained with Deaton.”

 

Stiles could see that he was doing his best to come up with an argument but was failing. “Babe, go. I will have answers.”

 

Derek seeing the stubborn look on his mate’s face, sighed, “Fine.”

He placed a tender kiss to his forehead before leaving, all the while yelling for the pups to meet him in the front yard.

 

Derek seeing how eager the betas were couldn’t help but bite back a smile. At the moment they were the picture perfect definition of pups; all jostling for their Alpha’s attention, it was cute in a way. Derek wanting to stop the mile a minute questions raised his hand imperiously demanding silence. “Peter has found his mate. His name is Brian and thanks to Peter and Stiles he is healing slowly.”

 

Erica was eager to find out more, “Can we visit?”

 

Derek shook his head, “Uncle is working on pure instincts right now and until Brian is recovered the only one getting close is Stiles, and I won’t begrudge him that.”

 

Whilst the betas wanted to protest at that, they couldn’t. They remembered the time when Stiles had been left bruised and bloodied thanks to psych grandpa Argent. Instead they went on the long run ordered by their Alpha. It was not like running was a real hardship for a werewolf.

 

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Stiles was reading up on the life of their newest pack member, and his heart went out to the battered wolf. He had been dealt a shitty hand by life, which probably meant that he was perfect for the pack.  So O’Conner? huh. He knew of that pack it was over Arizona way - only the Alpha male was a douche who left his mate, and no one was ever sure why. The pack had imploded as a result, he remembered Peter telling him the tale not too long ago. He’d been asking about pack, and their dynamics wondering if they were any out there that they could form an alliance with. It also meant that Peter’s mate was wolf-born which was probably for the best.

 

Shit people had used him, and then dumped him for most of his life. Stiles was a firm believer that he would make sure that that never happened again.  He did a bit more digging and found the UC file; LA was a clusterfrak, and Miami was worse. It was either that the authorities knew that he was a wolf and he’d been asked to go under with an Alpha pack or they just didn’t give a shit. He was betting the later, but it stopped. He sent a text to Danny asking for an identity to be wiped. He knew that it would be done quickly enough, and when Brian was back on his feet they would set up an expensive, holds up under scrutiny identity. He was sure that Peter would get a kick out of Brian becoming a Hale.

 

  *  _So at least now he had a name - Alpha Verone. Well if he decided to come to Beacon Hills - he would find that the hills were not welcoming. Also, the pack would tear apart anyone who came close to Brian or any of them._




	3. Getting to know you: Wolf Style

Peter had accepted the folder off Stiles and quietly read through the threat profile. It figured it would be that bastard; Alpha Verone had a reputation as a nasty bastard that was just the wrong side of sadistic. Peter had no doubt Carter Verone would find Brian sexy and that if he caught up to Brian he would want to break his will.

 

It meant that he would be extra vigilant, and he couldn’t help but pull Brian closer to him. His nose nuzzled at Brian’s throat scenting him where his scent was strongest. Today he didn’t smell of blood, which was definitely a step in the right direction. Brian was responding to the attention, his own head dropped to nuzzle Peter. It was just too damn cute.

 

“You seem better today?” Peter spoke gently wondering if today he would get to hear more of his mate’s beautiful voice.

 

Brian wanted to see his mate; he could feel the pull of the partial bond. He remembered the pain and the pleading voice begging him to let him claim Brian. He forced his eyes open and he was oh so glad that he did. “Wow I hit the jackpot.”

 

He wasn’t sure where the confidence came from but after all the shit in Miami he was starting to feel like his old self - like before he had the bright idea to go into law enforcement. He felt his mate snort, “You really did.”

 

Brian burrowed closer, seeking the warmth and sense of pack. It had been so long since he had been part of a stable pack. He couldn’t quite believe that this was all real. He hoped it was because there was nothing better than pack - _A real pack._

 

Peter decided to be playful; he carefully rolled them so that Brian was under him. “So I know nearly nothing about my mate except he is tough and needs protecting.” Peter said with just the right amount of sass and humour for Brian to know that he was joking.

 

Brian rolls his eyes at the snark, and if nothing else he had just learnt that while his mate was a natural charmer – he was also very cheesy. “Well I have a sexy teasing mate. I like long walks, moonlight ...”

 

Peter laughed softly as he bent to place a chaste peck on his lips. Brian surged into the kiss and then pulled back with a hiss and a grumble as the pain in his ribs flared. He really should remember to walk before he could run.   He felt the coolness around his ribs as the pain dragged out of them and he opened his eyes, “Thanks.”

Peter shrugged, he felt a little bad that his mate had hurt himself. “I will always do my best to take the pain away.”

 

Brian felt his eyelids closing again, as he fought his body’s natural mechanism for healing.  He wanted to have a full conversation with Peter or even to enjoy more than just a peck on the cheek. “Go to sleep beautiful. I’ll be here.”

 

Brian didn’t want to get used to the idea of safety and hope. He’d spent too long on the run without any of these things. He couldn’t help his murmured, “Mine.”

 

He missed Peter’s blue eyes flash blue at the proclamation; or the fierce, “Mine,” said in return.

 

  *  _It seemed that Beacon Hills was carrying its tradition of having fierce, protective mates._



  


In Miami there was a very different reunion going down. There was one Alpha, and one only that returned from the hunting party that Alpha Carter Verone had sent out to hunt down his would-be-mate. It didn’t bother him that Brian was reluctant right now. It was not like once he’d claimed Brian he would continue to be so defiant - the bond would see to that; Carter knew this. The sad thing was that he was so far gone that he never saw any issue with his line of reasoning.

 

“You’re telling me a beta got the better of four Alphas?” Carter didn’t even bother to his growl.

 

“No, your little bitch ran to Hale land and they went berserk!” The defiant response surprised him,

 

“The Hales?” Carter asked with an amused interest, and it was interesting. After all they were considered to be dead, from a fire/

 

The Alpha was big on brawn, but less so on brains so happily spilled everything he knew.  “Yes it seems your ‘beloved’ has a mate. The beta went mad, but he was backed up by the Alpha pair.”

 

Carter was curious because from all accounts the Hales had been destroyed by a fire. There was no official story but most figured that a rogue hunter had gone after them. “An Alpha pair you say?”

 

He was allowed to be intrigued after all it was rare for two alphas to mate. There was no denying that both mates gained power but very few could handle their personalities. The wounded Alpha carried on, “Yes he is young, I heard the name Derek. The trouble is the Alpha’s mate is a mage.”

 

Carter thought about that one, as that was definitely going to cause a few issues. He would collect his recalcitrant wolf. He didn’t care what anyone, or the fates said, Brian O’Conner would be his. He would have to bide his time and wait for the perfect distraction, and if it came to the worst case.

 

  *  _Well then he was more than capable of creating a distraction himself._



 

On the Hale land, the betas had returned from their run, and were ecstatic to see the huge pile of food waiting for them in the large pack living room. Stile came out only when he senses Derek entering the house, as Derek preferred a Gatorade and a bowl of fruit.  Erica grabbed two brownies knowing how quickly the fresh brownies would disappear. She had a flash of a smile, “Thanks Mom!”

 

Stiles pouted, “I’m just lucky you didn’t ruin my girlish figure.”

 

Derek, despite being his life mate, was no help as he always found it really funny when the pack called him mom. Stiles would pout and rant about gender stereotypes and then go and do something like make sure that homework was done, or that Erica had everything she needed or something that one might consider mom-like and he would crack up. Occasionally when he knew his mate could take the teasing he would join in; he loved that the pack was stable enough to be able to have these light hearted moments.

 

Derek asks gently, “How is the new pup?”

 

Stiles smiles softly but let their personal bond let him transmit some concern, “He is healing under Peter’s possessive and assured eye.”

 

Well no one could disagree with that statement, “When can we meet him?”

 

They all smiled at hearing Peter’s response meaning his door must be open, “When he is healed and your delinquent asses can’t harm him.”

 

Stiles hated the way Isaac and Scott’s faces crumbled. Grown pups should not be able to pull off that look and be convincing. He should be stronger - he’d been pack mom as much as he resisted the title since he mated Derek after the pool incident, and yet every now and again cute-puppy-dog-adorable eyes caught him unawares.

 

  *  _Not many could say that they were married, with kids and also keeping up a 3.8 GPA - if he could keep it up over his final year then it would be a miracle._



 

Peter was so fucking glad that Brian was healing.   His wolf was going crazy with need to complete the half formed bond between them.  However any wolf that entered their room would be able to smell that he was not the only one going crazy. Arousal was a scent so heavy in the air that neither thought that airing the room would do any good. Then again, it was not like they wanted to get rid of the scent - it was **_them;_** not Brian or Peter but them combined and it was fucking awesome.

 

Brian woke up feeling healed for lack of a better word. He could move his limbs without any pain; he could wriggle under his mate, who had pinned him by resting on top of him in the night.  He took the few moments he got as Peter awoke to take in his fill of his mate.  Peter was all man and it showed, Brian shivered just imagining them finally bonding.  He wanted it so badly; the idea of belonging was a heady thing for a lone wolf like him.

 

Peter chuckled at his squirming mate.  He could sense his arousal and he growled in his throat. It was the warning given as if to say, “Don’t tease. You won’t know if you have bitten off more than you can chew!”

 

Brian arched up into Peter, grinding against his mate. He was so glad that they had no barriers between them so they were touching skin to skin. He whimpered when their erect cocks grinded against each other. “Need to touch.”

 

Peter gasped as Brian finally put his hands on his chest. It was like electric shocks zinging across his body, and when Brian’s hands circled his erect nipples he groaned; unable to resist any longer he surged forward claiming Brian’s mouth.  It was a brutal, dominating kiss that satisfied both wolves.  It didn’t mean that his mate was passive, oh no, in fact Brian’s tongue cleverly swept into his mouth causing Peter to pull back, and groan loudly as he tried to keep himself in control.  He needed more control if he was going to wait to come inside his mate, and that was what he wanted right now more than anything; both him and the wolf needed to mark Brian inside and out as his.

 

Brian was more than okay with that plan in fact part of him ached to be claimed.  He would have normally resisted anyone like Carter who put their possessive hands on him, but not Peter. Peter’s hands never repulsed him; in fact he was leaning in, almost melting into Peter’s touches. He was caressing and mapping Peter’s body in turn. His hands were moving over his mate’s hips desperately encouraging him to go faster.  Brian couldn’t think; it was like he was over heated and nothing would cool him down. The only thing that calmed him was Peter’s touch.

 

Peter loved how responsive Brian was under his touch.  He needed to lick, bite and taste all of Brian. He nudged at his neck, and Brian offered the claiming bite up for Peter to play with. When his teeth grazed the bite Brian whimpered, and arched up against him. He loved the sound so much that he kept doing it thrusting against Brian all the while nipping at the claiming bite.

 

Brian was going crazy as Peter toyed with his bite, but he knew what he wanted. He started to nuzzle Peter’s chin, breathing in the scent but he wanted to get closer to his neck. It was his turn to lay a bite; this was a mating and a true one which meant that both mates must claim each other.

 

Peter whined high at the thought of his mate biting him back. After the last few years and all the craziness, Peter couldn’t believe that anyone wanted to mate with him. He wasn’t too sure that he deserved happiness but he was still just selfish enough to seize it, He gasped as Brian bit into his pulse point, the magic of the bond was tangible and thick in the air. Peter felt the bond snap fully into place - it was magnificent. He could feel Brian in his mind, and at the moment, all his mate could think about was sex - _great minds think alike._ “Need to be in you.”

 

Brian whimpered at that, as that was exactly what he needed.  He wanted nothing more than to sink down on Peter and ride him until both of their eyes rolled back into their heads. Sadly the Alphas’ damage was such that that plan would have to be put down as a future aim.  He did groan though as he felt Peter’s fingers start to boldly stretch him. It was perfect but at the same time not enough. His wolf wanted to feel claimed, and he wanted to be fucked. “More.”

Peter chuckled at his mate, who while on the bottom was definitely not the shy or retiring type. He growled when Brian, full dirty smirk on his face squeezed his inner muscles around his three fingers. He paused, his hands deep inside Brian, teasingly stroking his prostate. “You take me so well.”

Brian growled in frustration, and he could feel his mate’s amusement, “I can take something else a whole lot better.”

 

“Sweet talker,” however Peter was teasing himself too, so his finger withdrew as he lined up his rock hard straining erection with Brian’s ass.  

 

Brian keened as felt Peter enter him in one smooth thrust.  He was being opened up for his mate, and he needed more. He wanted to thrust back, fuck himself on his mate’s cock, taking his pleasure. He wanted so many things and all at once.  For now though, he had little choice but to follow his mate’s direction.  Peter had his hips gripped tightly as he rocked into him and Brian could nothing more than accept the pleasure.  His body arched up, and fell back on the bed. His claws were tearing up the bedspread, but none of that mattered right now. All Brian could focus on was how connected he and his mate were, and how badly he needed to climax.

 

Peter was whispering in his ear, “Look at you. You are letting me in so easy.”

  
“Always will,” Brian panted, and he knew it to be true, “Want you to fuck me!”

Peter snapped his hips back and Brian shouted his joy - this is what he wanted.  The intimacy and connection was all that he hoped for.  His wolf wanted to howl, so he did, but now it was from joy and not revenge. “Gonna knot you make you mine.”

 

Brian’s head thrashed back and forth as his eyes flashed electric blue.   He pushed back, thrusting back onto the knot which was teasingly catching on his rim. It was sending shocks through his system but what he really wanted was it in him. He flipped them in a feat of athleticism that he would probably regret when the mating frenzy was over. Hovering over his mate, who was frozen, Brian slowly sank down pushing himself onto the knot. He whimpered as the knot caught and was finally in him. He had never been this full, and Peter was the only who could do this to him. The only time a wolf would knot was with their mate.  Brian whined as the knot locked their bodies together. He kept riding Peter nice and slowly wanting to torture his mate a little.

 

Peter was not content to just lie there on the bed, he thrust up in tiny aborted movements loving the way Brian was unable to escape, or keep up a steady pace.  He was just too far gone to have that coordination, and it was Peter’s fault - and that was a heady thing. He was not going to be able to hold himself back much longer, but then again neither was Brian.

 

Brian whined, “Do it. Come!”

  
Peter was powerless to resist his mate’s demand and came, howling as the bond created a feedback loop of pleasure. His wolf was practically purring in satisfaction as their combined essence permeated the room - creating a smell and scent that was not one, nor the other, but rather of **them**.

 

  *  _Of course, Peter knew that meant that very soon he would have to introduce his mate to the pack. He was not very worried about his mate’s safety but rather his propensity to cause mischief._




	4. Meet, Greet ... and Fight

 

  * _Peter wanted to grumble but he couldn’t disagree with Stiles’ assessment. It was at times like this that he wished that Derek bite someone who was only pretty and not smart too._



 

Brian couldn’t believe that he was standing on his own two feet. He looked in the mirror; he was wearing jeans and nothing on top yet but he looked good. He looked way better than he thought he would. He smiled and his hand drifted to the claiming bite on his neck. It was loud and proud on his neck; he relaxed into the body that moulded to his back. He soaked up his mates scent and strength. He snickered at his mates overwhelming smugness at the feeling of pride at having claimed him. “You’re it.”

 

“I know, time to meet the crazy family.” Brian said amusement loud and clear.  
  
Stiles clear his throat, but was still grinning in the doorway, “You love us really Peter.”

 

Peter shrugged, but did acknowledge graciously, “You are smarter and you are good with the pups.”

 

Stiles smirked, “Now you are in a relationship, careful we might ask you to babysit the kids so that mom and dad can have some alone time.”

 

Brian laughed at the banter and he truly couldn’t wait to meet the rest of the pack. He had been sequestered away while he healed and the bond stabilised; whilst he couldn’t deny that he was glad at the time. That was then, but now that he was healed - all he wanted to do was run, fight and play.

 

Stiles pretended to be exasperated, “Well I’m about to start breakfast so I can introduce you to the kids if you’re ready.”

 

Brian looked at Peter as if to ask, should he follow the crazy human?

 

Peter shrugged, “He makes the best food, and as he has class it is for the best to get their quickly. The pups would eat Derek out of house and home if we weren’t rich.”

 

Brian finally ventured out of the room and took in his surroundings. He moved forward entwining his hands with Peter as he went.  He entered what was a large modern kitchen with two large breakfast bars and a massive dining table.  Brian guessed that that was where the pack held their dinners.  He grinned seeing the Alpha come into the kitchen and head straight for his mate.   

 

Derek moved over to Stiles dropping a kiss to his head and gratefully accepting the mug of coffee placed in his hands. Stiles grinned fondly as his mate said nothing as he inhaled his caffeine. He really wasn’t a morning wolf without coffee. “This is our Alpha. Hey Sourwolf greet Brian, Peter’s mate.”

 

Derek looked up a little sheepishly. He did move forward though and did the formal welcome to the pack - Brian almost whimpered as the Alpha nuzzled his neck and scented him showing him that he was pack. He nuzzled and inhaled the scent of his Alpha in return. He felt Peter’s contentment and as Derek released him, he leant back against Peter. After all, his mate had a chest that deserved acknowledgement - anytime Brian saw it naked he wanted to lick, bite and kiss all over it.  

 

Peter sent a bolt of arousal through the bond. Brian glared bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Brian. It was not fair to tease a wolf!

 

Derek wisely said nothing - as a werewolf, families had little privacy and the less he thought about his Uncles sex life the better. He decided to risk the betas as Brian seemed calm - no time like the present.  “Pups time for breakfast get a move on!”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “If they start scrapping over the best food I’m rolling up a newspaper.”

Derek grinned sweetly, “Yes dear.”

The first pup to make it there was Isaac and Stiles would admit that he was Stiles’ favourite. The others sometimes teased Isaac that he was the Golden Pup. It was more that Stiles knew what Isaac suffered at home and therefore wanted to shower him with plenty of affection to make up for his shitty home life. Stiles had platted up Isaac’s food, “Here you go Pup.”

 

Isaac grinned and it was easy and affectionate, and wow Brian just knew that the kid would be trouble.  He watched as he soaked up the casual touch and it showed a teen who was severely touch starved. He immediately hated the parents - even if there was nothing he could do as he was sure that the pack had already taken their revenge. The pup consumed his food in only a way that a ravenous teen pup could.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Pup, introduce yourself to Brian.  He is Peter’s mate and I think you might have competition for cutest pup in the pack.”

 

He slunk over to Brian, looking cautious and Brian guessed that having remembered the injuries he was scared. He grinned softly, “Come here!”

Isaac flung himself at Brian who braced himself for the impact and let Isaac hug him. He inhaled his scent making sure to scent him for pack purposes, and also so that if the pup was ever in trouble - he would be able to track him.  Brian was just learning that Isaac brought those feelings out in everyone – not just him.

 

Brian was content to let the hug last a little longer, “Who else?”

 

Stiles grinned but for once it was not reassuring, “Oh they need to be met on their own terms and all the kids stopped over last night so it will be interesting.”

 

Just as he said that, Jackson and Scott came barrelling through the door in a tangle of limbs and claws. They always fought to be first for Stiles’ food. It was ridiculous and Stiles was now prepared for it.

 

Derek could feel his mate’s annoyance, “Shall I?”

Stiles snorted, it was not so bad that he wanted Derek to pick them both up by the scruff of the neck and throw them outside like naughty puppies. Although he had let Derek do that when he was just not in the mood. Today though he was prepared for the pups to scrap - he took the New Street Journal and calmly rolled it up.

 

Brian was wide eyed as the human walked over to the pair, and smacked them on the nose. “No! Hell no. And great impression you made on Brian.”

 

The boys had stood up erect at the scolding from Stiles, they hated when he went all ‘mom’ on their asses, but they never learned.  And then their mates walked in and added to their embarrassment, “Stiles you know they can’t act civilised before food.” Allison added with an exasperated air that let Brian know that this was a fairly old argument.

 

Stiles looked at Derek with big eyes, “You said when they found their mates that I would worry less.”

 

Derek pulled him into a hug, “No such luck we have high maintenance pups.”

 

Stiles shrugged, it was kind of the truth, “Yeah but we wouldn’t change them. Brian, this is Scott, my best friend forever, and his mate Allison.  She may be human but her family are hunters - she makes Legolas look like a pansy.”

 

Brian’s eyes widened at that little tidbit of information. He couldn’t help but think this was the strangest yet perhaps best pack he’d seen, as they were not related by blood but clearly cared for one another. “It’s good to see happy mates even if it is very Shakespearean.”

Stiles, who was still wrapped up in Derek’s arms, started laughing, “I knew I liked you.  Peter and I made so many Romeo and Juliet comments last year.”

 

Scott looked like a kicked puppy but figured he should try and distract people from this conversation before Stiles found anyone else that could join him in ganging up on the others. “Can we introduce ourselves?”

 

Stiles shook with mirth, “This is Scott and behind him is Jackson. He is a Kanima as well as a werewolf... We adopted him.”

 

Lydia who had strolled in behind the scrapping teens, “Erica and Boyd will be down they just need to put each other down first.”

 

Stiles laughed, he was so glad that his crush was now a close friend. He was also glad that he and Derek had a stable mate bond so that Derek couldn’t get jealous.  “I guessed that Lyds.”

 

Lydia looked the new pack member over, and she’d heard the whole story from Stiles. “So you are cute and keep Peter in check. I like you, which is why we are going to mall so I can buy you clothes.”

 

Jackson broke off from scenting Brian as protocol demanded to whine, “Lyds no more shopping this week.”

 

Stiles shuddered, not wanting to have to replace the windows if a domestic broke out.  He adopted his best mom voice, not giving a shit if got teased. “Oh no Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore if you wanna fight do it away from my sensitive ears.”

 

They looked sheepish and Lydia took pity on an obviously confused Brian, pointing at herself, “Banshee.”

 

“Ahh.” He said as if that explained everything and didn’t need to know anything else.

 

He wondered who else would be part of the pack, he wasn’t ruling out fairies or elves. Peter could sense that his mate was amused but he would have to wait until later to ask what.  It was too bad that while mates could share dreams and feelings they couldn’t share thoughts.

 

Erica came barrelling through the door dragging Boyd behind him.  Stiles greeted his Catwoman, “Hey Missy. Go and greet our new member and I will plate your food.”

 

She grinned, and bounded over to Brian. She looked him over and smirked, “Wow. Peter you batted way above your average.”

 

Peter pouted but he was glad that the pack was now introduced as that meant he could pull Brian back against him. “It’s true but hey I’m selfish enough not to take it.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “We all have a past. It’s what we do in the future that counts.”

 

  * _Derek and Stiles shared a look, it was one of approval. They couldn’t help but think that Brian would be a good fit for the pack, and for Peter._



 

The teens in the pack went off to school while Peter, Derek and Brian headed into the living area.  Derek hadn’t said it to anyone but Stiles yet but he was so very glad that his uncle had found his mate for more than one reason.  His guilt over the fire and all that Peter had lost was lessened just a little.   

 

Brian settled back into Peter happy and content, “So what do you need to know?”

 

Derek froze and Peter stiffened, surprised by the blunt question.  Brian just snorted, “I’ve never been the type of wolf to run away.”

Peter sighed, “Yes although when it is a pack of Alpha I would prefer that you do.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes as he burrowed closer feeling the tension through the bond. He didn’t want Peter thinking more about his attack.  He was alive, with all his limbs and mated - he was counting this as a win.

 

“The authorities caught up to me, and they needed someone to go under in Carter Verone’s team.  It was that or prison.”

 

Derek inhaled a deep breath, understanding the very real dilemma, as Stiles had put it; Brian was way too pretty for prison. “So Verone made a play for you?”

 

Brian choked back a laugh at that phrasing; he still shuddered thinking just how close he’d come to a forced mating on that boat.  “He tried to forcibly mate with me.”

 

Peter squeezed his leg, reminding him that it didn’t happen. That through sheer tenacity his beta-self had escaped Miami and ran into a pack which included his mate. For once, Brian felt like his luck might be turning.   “He won’t get to you again. We’ll kill him before he gets you again.”

 

Brian felt warm through at the idea that he was protected and cared about.  It was a nice feeling, “So how did the pack fall together?”

 

Derek laughed at the phrasing, “It’s a long story one that we will share but needs nearly the whole pack together to be told right. I will say this that the pack is all Stiles.”

Peter snorted at his nephew’s propensity for understatement; sometimes even now he wished that he had bit Stiles and not Scott.  It was for the best, Stiles served the pack best as a human mage and no one could ever argue that he wasn’t a badass. “He is so right! I’m just glad that Sheriff hasn’t arrested you.”

Derek had a toothy grin, “I have never sat through a more scary dinner than the one I had at Casa Stilinski.”

 

Brian started, “Wait Stiles is the Sheriff’s son and he hasn’t arrested you.”

 

Derek shook his head but could tell that on that first meeting John Stilinski had wanted to arrest his ass, and make him disappear but something had stopped him. Ironically it had been his mate, “You know what I was waiting for it. It didn’t because of Stiles, according to John Stiles looked at me like his wife had looked at him.”

 

Brian smiled softly knowing that if they were true mates than that would be more than likely the case.  “That is good considering the potential issues you could have.”

 

Derek snorted wondering how to explain to Brian that he’d been already accused of murder twice. He had no wish to add statutory rape.  “The rule is that Stiles has to stay at his Dad’s for at least half of the week and check in every night, and while we are around him or the town we are to act as pure as snow until he turns eighteen.”

 

Brian laughed knowing that they were both doing exactly that and he had to admire both mates’ control.  He knew that if that had been him then his control would be severely tested.  He knew that he wouldn't want to part with Peter, especially like a distance across a town for any length of time - including one night. Still, the dad was being as accommodating as he could be considering his position - no wonder the Alpha couple took the deal.

 

  * _It had been a week with no movement and there was an air of unease. The restlessness was obvious to the Alpha pair and none of them wanted yappy pups underfoot._



 

Derek couldn’t stand the restless pacing and uneasy energy in the room any longer. “Hell no. Come on Pups we are going for a run.”

 

Peter and Brian shared a look wondering if they could argue against the Alpha’s command as no one in the pack considered them pups, even if Stiles was a little more affectionate to Brian. Derek though was wise to whatever they were about to say, “No all betas’ are coming on the run.”

 

Brian pouted, he really wanted to slope off with Peter - they were still new to their mating so it was not like anyone could really blame them. It didn’t matter though as Brian was only too happy to follow the orders of a sane Alpha - It made such a refreshing change from having been under in the pack in Miami with Carter.

 

He wasn’t sure that Carter wouldn't do something stupid, but hoped that with news of their mating having been carried through the wolf community that he would back off. It was one of their worst crimes to interfere in a mate bond, but it happened. Still he shook off these dark thoughts - and set off running over the preserve. It was the best bit of the Hale-land, the fact that they could run and be free.

 

Brian listened to the pups strip down and run into the forest howling at the night sky - it was too bad that there wasn’t a full moon.  It would have just completed the picture. The training was based around, “Hide and Seek, me and Stiles will find you.”

 

Brian knew how to run and hide which all the others would soon learn.   He shook his head as the pups ran into the forest - they were loud as they aimed for speed and they had no chance to be stealthy. He and Peter were moving in similar directions, using the creek as a way to mask scents. They were running parallel paths that meant that they would be able to come to the others aid fairly quickly.

 

The leaves and forest smelled rich and alive and Brian was happy that he could take the chance to enjoy himself.   He was moving with speed and purpose but not too quickly, as to be breaking plants and trees. It was stupid and naive - plus you made it just that much easier to track you.

 

He froze catching the foreign scent. It was one he knew - the only question was -what was he doing here?  
  
“Are you insane?” Brian asked incredulously. He had already sent an SOS through the bond to Peter. It was taking all he could not to freak out with his tormentor right across his path.

 

Carter shook his head, he hated the stinking forest. He may be a werewolf but that didn’t mean that they had to live like wolves - _there was nothing wrong with creature comforts._ “You did well to hide from me for this long but it is time to come home.”

 

Brian shook his head in defiance; his hand went to the bite at his neck. It was a mark that he wore proudly, Peter’s mating bite. “I’m mated.”

 

Carter shook his head in bemusement, “Oh Pup. I’m an Alpha - I bite your wrist and you’ll think only of me.”

 

Now that did spark fear in Brian, he didn’t want to forget Peter, or, become a mindless beta.  Carter was a horrifying Alpha - a complete nightmare compared to Derek. Brian could see what was about to happen in his mind’s eye.  Carter would lunge and pin him.   He would fight, as he could do no less but he would be bitten and be dragged away.

 

His panic almost went into free-fall except he felt a warm body at his back. It was maybe not the smartest thing to do when there was an obsessed Alpha after your ass but he sank back against Peter.  

 

Carter snarled, “I’ll rip your mate apart and claim you over his body.”

 

Peter had had his fill of the insane Alpha within a minute.  He upset Brian which was enough to make him want to rip him apart. Peter baited him, “You have to work on your proposals that was tasteless.”

 

Peter could and would fight Carter but he had a betas power now, and he really didn’t fancy an alpha power trip just yet. He had no intention of being like the insane shell he had been not too long ago. Even if he wanted the power, and he wouldn’t deny that a part of him would always seek power - he wouldn’t do it to Brian. It was why he had text Stiles the minute he had felt Brian’s alarm.  His mate wasn’t the type to freak easily so he knew it wasn’t good whatever Brian had seen.

 

Derek came out of the shadows, red eyes flashing in the dark. The pack made a statement as they all came in force.  Peter was choked as he wasn’t sure that the whole pack would come to support him.  Stiles was by Derek’s side, eyes flashing, not red, but a bright green showing his strong affinity to magic, and after them fanning out in an arc were the other betas.

 

Derek took over, letting Peter keep Brian behind him and out of the fray. “This is my land and you are distressing my Uncle, and trespassing on my land.”

“He has my mate,” Carter argued.

 

Stiles snorted not really believing that that was what the Alpha was going for as an argument, “My apologies but you cannot interfere between their soulbond.”

“You’re just a human pet.” Carter sneered with contempt, and he watched as the whole pack bristled at the comment. A while ago that would have plagued Stiles and fed right into his insecurities - now, it just made him laugh. Oh and he may have blasted the psycho Alpha off his ass.

 

Brian felt that Carter could never plague his nightmares again seeing him land unceremoniously in a puddle at the bottom of the tree.

 

 “Hey I resent that, he is my mate.”  Derek smirked as Alpha Verone had handed him all the excuse needed to dispose of him without any repercussions. “And as long as Brian’s mate has no objections I will fight for the dishonour you caused my mate.”

 

Peter shrugged, “Make sure you slash his throat open extra wide.”

  * _Stiles was glad that the pack had gotten over things in the past to the point where they could joke about things like murdering one and another._



 

Stiles felt Brian and Peter stand by him as Derek went to fight. Stiles shivered seeing the power and strength in his pure Alpha form. Derek was fucking gorgeous in any form but his pure wolf form was big, strong, sleek black wolf.

 

Derek had changed mid-air and clamped his jaws into Carter’s leg.  This was clearly going to be an unequal fight; you could sense it even this early on.  It was to be expected since the Hale pack had settled and the bonds strengthened Derek’s power as Alpha had increased. He wasn’t going to lose to this Alpha.

 

Carter made the mistake of ripping his leg from Derek’s jaw. It was stupid move as it ripped a huge chunk of muscle and sinew away with Derek’s teeth. Carter was banking in healing - and as rapid as werewolves healed, muscles took the longest. Derek had no intention of letting this fight last any longer than it had to. His claws were slashing across the meat of the stomach, and his opponent was a little too slow evading him.

 

The anguished howl told the pack all they needed to know. Peter was never more grateful to his nephew as he slowly took apart Brian’s nightmare in front of Brian.  Stiles kept a careful watch on the pack, making sure that Verone was a lone wolf and no one was following him.  

 

Peter growled in satisfaction watching the blood spill from the gut wound.  Derek really was his favourite right now, and there wasn’t even the slightest regret that he wouldn’t be the one pulling the trigger so to speak.  And right there was it - Derek had slashed Verone’s throat. The wolf gargled, “You might kill me but one is coming for retribution.”

 

“Who?” Stiles asked.

 

“Deucalion.”

 

Erica scoffed, “What sort of name is that?”

 

The rest of the pack was unconcerned, not recognising the name and trusting in the strength of their pack bond.  It was not wrong; the pack was stronger now than it had been in years.  The others didn’t know the name but Peter and Derek did. It seemed the Alpha pack was heading to the Hills.

 

  * _This had the potential to go very wrong, and therefore in the recent traditions dictated that they probably would go wrong._



 

 


	5. Ways and Means

 

  * _The pack didn’t know what Deucalion meant and no one had the heart to explain just yet. Derek wanted the pups to have some time where they could enjoy being a pack._



 

The pack were riding the high of the fight, and seeing their Alphas’ strength. It was virile and none of the pack had said anything when Erica dragged Boyd off to her lair, or when Lydia and Allison did the same with their other halves. Derek was torn between concern for the pack, and needing to ride the energy with his own mate.  Whilst Stiles couldn’t lie and say that he was a virgin any longer they did try and keep up the pretence that they were waiting until he was eighteen.

  
However it should be noted that Stiles was a teen, and whilst he respected Derek’s wishes – he was a horny teen.  Therefore Stiles took one look at Derek and made the decision for him. He took Derek’s larger hand into his own, and without being too obvious presented his neck as he waltzed up to their room.  Derek was entranced and followed behind in a daze much to Peter and Brian’s amusement. Derek maybe the Alpha but Stiles definitely had Derek wrapped around his little finger.

 

“It is brilliant that he can tear an Alpha apart but is completely whipped by a human?”  Brian asked mirth his voice, settling against Peter on the plush sofa.

 

Peter sighed, “Well in my nephew’s defence the boy has a powerful magic, and it’s not like Stiles has any issue ripping apart an Alpha himself if they are threatening the pack.”

There was a reason that Stiles was one of his favourite humans; he was a brilliant wolf, without even being one.  He had never lied about the fact that he thought Stiles would make an excellent wolf.  Peter had figured out though that while Stiles would have made an excellent wolf; he was an even better Alpha mate.  It was simple, anyone with eyes could see how well he balanced Derek, and on the subject of better halves his own was giving him a very amused look.

Brian gave him a look that said, ‘please. Who are you trying to kid?’ “Oh the Alpha is being **_led_** alright but not by his human.”

Peter laughed; glad to see that his mate’s sense of humour had returned.  “You are right but I fear that I should follow my Alpha’s example.”

He finished aiming for innocent and earnest and failing miserably. He could charm anyone – it had been why he’d been a good lawyer before the fire, but he’d never be able to pull off innocent.

 

“Uh-huh.” Brian said obviously not convinced, and Peter was only just learning to be leery of Brian’s wicked smile.  Brian leaned in, nipping his ear before whispering, “Oh baby I will rock your world but I want some answers.”

 

His tone let Peter know that Brian was deadly serious. He could foresee many arguments in the future that he would lose whenever Brian used that tone. It was going to be as bad as Stiles’ _Pack mom_ voice; affecting a harried tone, “Yes dear.”

 

Brian smiled sweetly as he took his hand to lead him upstairs to their room, “Fuck you dear. Careful I might get a headache.”

 

Peter pouted, and one of the betas’ walked into a wall seeing Peter being so playful - it wasn’t something they were accustomed to from Peter. “Fine I’ll behave,” He said sighing as if he was making a magnanimous gesture.

 

They were careful not to restart the conversation until they were in their room where no one could overhear them.  Peter casually got ready for bed, and he watched with hungry eyes as Brian stripped. Brian as a born wolf was unconscious about his body image, and now that he wasn’t fighting off Alpha inflicted injuries - Peter was more than happy to ogle.

 

Peter’s arousal could not be hidden when his mate bent over double presenting his toned pale ass. It was lean and muscular, and made Peter just want to mount him. Brian bought out the animal in Peter that was never far from the surface on most days. And what was his mate’s response?

 

A filthy smirk and he sat casually in the high backed chair; legs sprawled wide showing all of the things that Peter wanted to lick and taste. “Deucalion,” Brian prompted.

 

Peter threw his head back in frustration, as this was most definitely not what he wanted the topic of conversation to be when he was aroused. It didn’t help that at the moment, the whole pack was catching the Alpha mates’ feedback loop.  

 

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to deflect, or dissuade Brian he explained. “He is the leader of the Alpha pack!”

 

Brian sucked in a breath, “Like Carter?”

 

Peter shook his head vehemently, “No that **was** a mockery.  These are all true Alpha’s and they go around passing judgement on packs. If we get the symbol soon we are being judged.”

 

Brian just knew, but had to ask in the vague hope that he was wrong, “Not going to be a good thing?”

 

Peter shook his head sighing in resignation; they would explain the situation in the morning to the whole pack and go from there.  His sarcasm was a natural reflex, “And ... if that is not enough to scare your testicles back into your chest. Two are twins that can combine into one giant Alpha.”

 

Brian could sense his mate’s oncoming distress and decided to distract him. He stood up and moved with a swift grace, stalking towards his prey, “Well if that is the case then I will just have to suck them back down.” He finished brazenly.

 

Peter groaned as Brian stalked over him, crawling up his body, until he was sitting atop his lap.  “Promises, promises,” he uttered raising the stakes for Brian.

 

Brian didn’t snark back, as he had a better comeback - he licked a path from Peter’s ear to his pulse. He swirled his tongue around the still vibrant claiming bite on Peter’s neck. He kept up his ministrations until Peter let out a groan of desire, and only then did he lift his mouth off his mate’s skin, “Oh darling I don’t tease.”

 

Wolves need contact and Peter was drowning in the skin and scent of his mate. He was everywhere with his hands, his tongue. It was the best kind of distraction. He hissed when Brian’s clever tongue moved down to his nipples, swirling and then nipping at each one in turn. He and his wolf were in perfect agreement, they were purring. Brian grinned lewdly as his tongue dipped into his belly button.  Peter groaned, “You’re Still teasing.”

 

Brian’s smirk would have made a saint blush, “True but you will have fun along the way.”

 

Peter fell back onto the bed and let Brian take the lead.  He groaned as his cock was suddenly engulfed in warm wet heat. His eyes flew open, which was a mistake as he saw his mate’s dancing, beautiful blue eyes, blown wide open in lust, and with his lips stretched lewdly across his erect straining cock. Peter gasped out, “Too close. Wanna come in you.”

Brian moaned at just the idea, and laughed seeing the full bodied shiver he sent through his mate at that. He pulled off reluctantly with a lewd pop.  It was his turn to pout which made Peter laugh.  It was not something he was use to recently the desire to laugh and have fun.

 

Peter groaned seeing his mate, pout with pre-come running down his chin. He looked like a fallen angel that he alone was responsible for debauching.  Peter was no longer content to let Brian take the lead; he pulled him down into a filthy kiss, their tongues entwined.  He needed more though as his hands dropped down to Brian’s ass.

 

Brian yipped in surprise when he was suddenly on the bed on all fours. He felt Peter spread his ass cheeks, and his spine was arching up in shock as Peter’s tongue teased his entrance, “Fuck me right now.”

 

Peter tutted his mate at his impatience, “No can do. It’s my turn to tease.”

Brian whined and offered his neck, which did cause Peter to do something.  He could feel the spike in his mate’s arousal and finally there was action. He could feel his cheeks being spread and whined as Peter stopped just short of his ass. He could feel his mate’s breath on his ass, “You are never submissive.”

 

Brian wasn’t, but what he did want, was to be fucked. Peter was his mate, and having seen Carter today he wanted the claim re-established leaving no room for any doubts; he begged. “Fuck me, claim me.”

 

Peter groaned as his mind filled with all the images of what he wanted to do. Right now though he would acquiesce to his mate’s demand, but he would do it his way. He bent down and his tongue slipped inside his mate’s crack.  He moaned at the sheer strength of scent here. He wanted to roll in it, but while he couldn’t do that he was able to lick, and thrust inside.

 

Brian lost the ability to form words it was so good. Peter was rimming him and it was sending bolt after bolt of arousal up his spine. He fell forward onto his elbows when the strong tongue pierced his entrance, he loved being rimmed but he wanted Peter’s dick. “More.”

 

Peter needed to be inside Brian, he wanted to claim just as much as Brian needed to be claimed.  He pressed a finger inside needing to see if Brian was stretched enough.  Werewolves could take damage but Peter never wanted to hurt Brian.

 

Brian whimpered, as he felt his ass give way to Peter’s fingers.  He was being scissored open by Peter, but it wasn’t enough. He thrust back and forth trying to pick up a rhythm but it still wasn’t enough. “Please.”

 

Peter withdrew his fingers gently, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Bri’s neck.  “You never have to beg. I’ll give you what you need.”

 

Brian was writhing underneath him, needing to feel his mate inside him; it was more than just need. He felt like if he didn’t get what he wanted he would explode. He keened high and needy as he felt Peter enter him, splitting him open - in a good way. He knew that even with wolf healing – he would feel this tomorrow.  He wanted to thrust back against Peter but the teasing bastard stilled his hips, he was pinned by strong hands with claws slipping out.

 

Brian eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Peter bottom out, and just rest his balls against his ass, and the knot just teasingly catching his entrance.  Right now, he wanted nothing more than Peter’s knot. He wasn’t worried about distracting Peter, or Wolf packs this was about them connecting as mates.

 

He arched up presenting his neck in the process.  Peter latched onto it, but Brian was pleased as Peter loosened his hands around his waist. He started a counter rhythm to Peter’s thrusts, whining as the knot kept teasing him. Each thrust the know was getting closer and closer to being in him, and that was what he really wanted. “Do it, knot me!”

Peter groaned, “The things you say.”

 

He must have agreed though as with one strong thrust - he was in, Brian felt him stretching until he was near bursting. And he felt it as Peter flooded his ass with his cum, it was enough to set his own climax off. They collapsed together in a sated mess together, still tied.  Brian purrs as they snuggle. “Love you.”

 

“Love you.”

 

  *  _Even as they fall asleep though Brian is putting his devious mind to how the pack can stay safe. It was about time he put his devious mind to good use and he would have an ally in Stiles._



 


	6. Folie a deux?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so where I live the age of consent is 16 not eighteen so strictly speaking this could be underage in some areas. This is a friendly warning that there be Sterek smut ahead and Stiles is 17!

** Chapter Six - Assimilation **

 

  *  _New dawn, new challenges but the mates would stand strong._



 

It was the weekend which meant that Stiles had stayed the whole night, and it was not like his dad could complain as he was doing late shifts.  Stiles and Derek were the first ones up, and they slowly got the pack breakfast.  Brian would soon learn that meant that Stiles cooked the food and Derek watched on fondly. It had been agreed that they were all happy that Derek was their Alpha and he provided everything they needed - _although they would be grateful if he could cede the cooking rights to his mate._

 

Brian awoke to the smell of pancakes, and to his enhanced nose they smelled like superior pancakes. “Come on, food.”

 

Werewolves had faster metabolisms and needed more food - or at least that was his excuse. It was not like the food stuck to his hips making him feel guilty - _there were benefits to being a wolf._

 

When they entered the kitchen they witnessed an unbearably cute domestic moment between the Alpha pair.  Stiles was standing over the pan, concentrating on making pancakes, but Derek was doing his best to steal them.  His plan was simply to hug Stiles and surround him.

 

Peter groused, “Oh come on. We cannot afford for the pack to be sex stupid.”

 

Brian was prepared to argue for the couple but was beaten by Stiles, “Jeez you would have thought you would have been happy getting laid yourself.”

 

Brian laughed, liking the teen’s sass, and couldn’t help but speak up in support, “Well, I for one was happy to get laid. Feel free to get frisky any time the mood takes you.”

 

Peter knew that glint in the Alpha mate’s eyes; usually he loved the chaos it caused but not right now, “Oh no, not here where we eat, and you don’t want to traumatise the pups do you?”

Derek’s deadpan look spoke volumes. Stiles kind of loved the way that Derek could be sarcastic and sassy without ever having to say a word.  He ignored the family showdown and turned to his new in-law, “Isn’t it impressive Brian?”

Brian grinned as he gratefully accepted his cup of coffee, “Oh you mean the perfect trash talking eyebrows.”

 

“Yep,” as he collapsed back against his mate’s chest in laughter, hearing Derek’s grumbling.

 

Stiles pulled back still laughing, hands up in mock surrender, “I did not put him up to that. Did I Brian?”

Brian smirked, “Not possible on the grounds that last night we couldn’t possibly talk as we were pleasing our mates.”

 

Stiles shared a smirk with him and Peter and Derek shared an uneasy glance - there was no way a close friendship between the two would end well for either Hale, but they already could tell that it was a lost cause. For one thing, neither would deny their mates any happiness which meant they were doomed.

 

“No good.” Peter muttered.

 

Derek snorted, “get ready for the incoming,” was all the warning he could give as all of the wolves, and the human pack members tumbled through the door at the same time.  Stiles rolled his eyes, very familiar with this routine.  Thankfully upon seeing the huge plate of pancakes on the table they didn’t fight.

 

It was funny because Brian, Peter, Derek and Stiles stayed up at the breakfast bar and the rest of the pack fit round the table. It was clear that something important needed to be said. However there was an unwritten law amongst the pack - any bad news should wait until after food. After all they might need the energy from the food to fight it off.

 

Scott was the one to break first knowing that the Alpha couple needed to share something, “What is it?”

 

Peter shared a look with Derek but shrugged. Derek was the Alpha so explanations should fall to him.

 

Derek explained to the pack, “Deucalion could be an issue.”

 

Lydia was already running plans through her head, “How big an issue?”

 

Peter took over, “Well he waltzes into your town, with his pack of Alphas, and makes a decision on your competency as a pack.”

 

Erica was the one to ask because someone had to ask, “And if he deems you unworthy?”

 

Derek sighs, “You die, but he and Kali play games.”

 

Stiles could see the oppressive mood falling over the group, and he wouldn’t have it. Yes they would plan, and prepare but they were still teenagers and needed to have fun - or they would get into trouble. Stiles knew this as technically he was still a teen; he just grew up a little faster and then werewolf-married an alpha and adopted a group of werewolf teens.  “Okay here is what is gonna happen. You are all going to go out in groups and do teen like things. You stay aware but stay out until late afternoon.”

 

Jackson bitched, “You just want the house to yourselves.”

 

Anyone else might have blushed but not Stiles; he had what some might call a shit-eating grin. “Oh yeah. You see my Alpha teased me and satisfied me all night long and now I want to return the favour.”

 

Isaac pelted Jackson with food as he whined, “Why would make me think that; it’s like thinking about mom and dad.”

 

Brian snickered and stood next to Stiles, “Plus I’m newly mated ... so many urges and Peter satisfies them all.”

 

Peter and Derek were torn between amusement, preening like their wolves or starting to **satisfy** their mates. The teens seeing which way the wind was blowing scrambled out of the house.

 

  *  _They chose satisfying their mates as it was a mutual pleasure._



 

Stiles waited until all of the pups to leave the house before he turned back to Brian. “So how’s being mated?”

 

Brian played innocent recognising Stiles’ goal, “I have found more uses for Peter’s tongue than for snarking at people.”

 

Stiles snickered seeing the Alpha and the now established pack Beta.  The morning had seen the pack hierarchy affirmed.  The issue of the second had always been a thorny one, but today it settled. Peter was the pack Beta and Boyd was the pack enforcer. Stiles was unable to explain the ins and outs of it he just knew.   “Yes I think it must be a Hale thing.”

 

The wolves in question groaned as their mates did their level best to embarrass them.  This was not going to end well for either of them.   Stiles linked his arm with Brian as they sat down on the opposite couch, one that the puppies usually sprawl all over. He smirked, “So is he as good with his hands.”

 

Brian grinned, “Well before today my favourite thing was racing, nothing like living ten seconds at a time. Now Peter’s hands … and especially his fingers are my favourite. “

 

The growls coming from the Hales set Stiles off laughing so badly that he fell over into Brian. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, “Oh my god! You are awesome. So awesome, you totally win at life.”

 

Brian high fived him, but snickered as he was pulled away from his new friend into Peter’s arms and dragged upstairs caveman style.   
  
Stiles snickered hearing Brian yip, and then demand, “Put me down you caveman.”

 

All the Alpha pair heard as the door shut was, “I’ll show you caveman.”

 

Derek didn’t give Stiles any chance to escape his was pinned against the sofa. Like every other time, Stiles melted into the sofa and Derek’s arms.   Stiles would never in life yield to anyone but Derek, and Derek wouldn't lie that that did major things to him and his wolf.   “You are a terrible influence.”

Stiles smiled unrepentant, “Nonsense I’m pack mom.”

 

Derek loved it every time Stiles said it. He couldn’t believe that after Kate he would ever have happiness. He couldn’t believe that he’d found his mate; the one who accepted him - all of him and his pack.  “Yes, yes you are.”

As he agreed he peppered Stiles neck with kisses and gentle nips, sliding ever closer to the mating bite.  He was deliberately holding off knowing what effect it had on Stiles.   
  
Stiles moved his neck to the side letting Derek have free reign.  He’d discovered he had a biting kink.   “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

Derek groaned, he may be a wolf but even he struggled to walk when he had an erection this hard. “Why? The pups have gone.”

 

Stiles felt the bond and his natural arousal flare up, and even he was struggling to remember why they needed to move.  His hands moved up to keep Derek sucking at his neck.  He wondered sometimes if Derek was part vampire; Derek always smirked and replied, ‘possessive’.

  


“True but we don’t want to traumatise the pups ... Do we?”  Stiles asked but was getting distracted by Derek’s roving hands.

 

Derek made a mental calculation of how long moving upstairs would delay him and Stiles. He decided that he was in favour of moving so the pups trauma didn’t disrupt their afterglow. He and Stiles loved the Pups but they didn’t often get the chance to enjoy their afterglow alone, or uninterrupted. It was something that they accepted as the Alpha couple but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t take advantage of the quiet.

 

He decided that his uncle had the right idea, and hoisted Stiles up over his shoulder, “Damn it caveman.”

 

Derek was smug as his hand landed a slap on the ass that was wiggling invitingly in his face. “Well you know us Hales.”

 

Stiles groaned, knowing that he would pay for his earlier teasing. In fact he and Brian were kind of counting on it, or they wouldn’t have bothered to tease their mates in the first place.  “You gonna punish me bad wolf?”

 

Derek snorted, “No but I might just huff and blow you down.”

  
Stiles gigged, loving that Derek was such a real boy now that he could make that joke.  “You want me to wear red?”

He asked breathlessly remembering the last time that he had worn red.

Derek and he had a lot of fun when he wore red, and then - there was the memorable time when he wore red silk panties.  “No, I don’t want you wearing anything at all.”

 

Stiles unbelievably hardened at that, and groaned, wanting to feel more than Derek’s hand on his ass. “You can’t say shit like that to me.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes even as he was flinging Stiles onto the bed, with a growl. He smirked eyes bleeding red; his fangs dropping hearing his mate’s heart race in arousal. Stiles loved all of him and freely admitted that he found all of him sexy.  

 

Stiles was shucking his clothes off wanting to get closer. Derek was more than happy to agree to that, and prowled up the bed.   Stiles whimpered as his mate pressed him down into the bed. He shouldn’t find it sexy being pinned to the bed; like he could be Derek’s next meal, but the truth was Stiles was happy to be Derek’s meal anytime he wanted.

 

His brain to mouth filter must not have been working as Derek groaned and kissed him dirtily. He whined high in his throat as he bucked up into his mate. It wasn’t nice to be teased and Derek was throwing all of his feelings down the bond making him feel crazy – with lust.

 

Writhing on the bed, Stiles pulled Derek closer, groaning as their slick cocks aligned. Stiles had no problem in grinding hard against his mate, needing to feel the pressure and the friction of Derek. It wasn’t enough but it soothed some of his desire and lust. He needed to feel every inch of Derek, but what he needed more was Derek in him. He wouldn’t be able to hold out too much longer but it was all part of the routine.

 

The sad thing was that they rarely indulged in full sex, trying to wait until he turned eighteen in a few months.  Still that wasn’t always possible; the bond became too much and demanded satiation at times of high stress, or, just when one of the mates was too highly strung and needed to burn off energy.

 

Stiles whined as Derek slicked up a finger and pushed one inside him. It was tight and the stretch was just the right side of painful.  He wanted more though, and purposefully let his body relax.

 

Derek groaned and bit hard at his mate’s hip – wanting to take control. His wolf demanded that he show his mate who was the ultimate Alpha. His mate was totally sympathetic.

 

Stiles snickered, “Well do something then.”

 

Derek had the perfect response – he added a second finger, and smirked in satisfaction at his mate’s satisfied moan. He also loved the way that Stiles stopped babbling like sex with Derek helped still his mind. Stiles said that when he had sex all of his thoughts, and he meant all of them focussed on Derek. It was quite something when Stiles looked at him - eyes blown wide in lust and Derek could feel everything he felt.  It made him feel whole and cherished; it made his wolf want to mount and mate him.

 

Stiles whimpered and knowing what he need turned over.  He knew what he wanted and it was the connection with his Alpha. “Mount me.”

 

Derek did exactly that – and he took his sweet time, causing all the pack members to find secluded spots with their respective other halves.

 

 

 

 

  


  * _The pack was content and happy but now was the time for them to form stronger ties with the town. It just needed someone to light the spark in the Pack._



 

The pack was all sprawled out across the front room which had become the de-facto meeting area for when any pack meetings. That and it was the room with the shortest walking distance to the kitchen and Stiles' amazing brownies.

 

Derek wondered what he would have done to keep the peace if it wasn’t for the brownies. When Stiles had first started cooking them for the meets he had thought it was a crazy whim of his mate’s. And yet as that was when the pack wasn’t stable he saw no harm in letting his mate do as he wanted.

 

_Amazingly though the pack had barrelled through the door demanding the amazing food. Stiles had stood in front of it, yelling that they would sit down for a civilised meeting and then he would only be too happy to hand over the treats._

__  
  


_Derek had watched in fascination as the normally boisterous pups came and sat down in what could have been described as a meek manor.  It didn’t matter, he would take any advantage and to this day the cooking was a tradition._

  
Derek settled into his chair, and rolled his eyes at the way that Stiles unashamedly sat in his lap. It was not like Derek had a problem with it, but the pack meetings were important, “Well any matters that the pack needs to know?”

 

Allison shook her head, “No hunters on the horizon. They seem to think that Dad and I have scared away any major predators as things are calm.” She sighed deeply though and the regret was plain for all to hear, enhanced hearing or not. “I can’t promise that will stay the same if the Alpha pack come to town.”

 

Derek knew just how much times had changed if he was trying to reassure a fucking Argent. “Not your fault.”

 

Alison gave him a weak smile; it may not be her fault but she hated it when her family went hunting her pack. Her dad had only recently come to realise that the pack were not monsters and stopped trying to break her and Scott up. She was taking it as a win and didn’t want to break the status quo.

 

Derek decided to keep the meeting on track, "Any other business?"

 

The wolves all shrugged, but Peter knew that Brian's idea was a good one, so squeezed his knee in silent support.

 

Brian looked at his mate and seeing his support shrugged, "Yeah I have an idea of how we can combat the Alpha Pack."

 

Stiles was eager to hear it, none of them were keen on any wolves encroaching on their territory.  "Well don't be shy share with the pack."

 

Brian shrugged no one had ever accused him of being shy in his life.  "We need to

raise our profile in town."

 

 

Lydia and Stiles giggled as they high fived each other, much to the displeasure of their mates.  Stiles managed to calm down, "Oh Brian you are my favourite beta."

 

Derek scowled a little as he knew that he had just lost the argument he'd had the week before all the craziness started. Stiles had argued that the way they could limit the effectiveness of the hunters is by making sure that their profile was high enough in town that they wouldn't be able to operate.

 

Stiles had started it unwittingly when he would drag Derek by the hand into the station when he took his Dad dinner. The town knew there was something between the sheriff’s boy and that Hale boy. They knew that there was a very obvious age issue but if the Sheriff hadn't arrested him, the he couldn't be all bad, could he?  It may have been a small thing but in the eyes of a small town where reputations could be destroyed by gossip it meant everything.

 

Stiles shrugged, "Dad could always do with more deputies. He keeps hinting at me to ask the pack."

 

Derek shrugged, knowing that while hiding had benefits it wasn't perfect.  "Boyd?"

 

He knew that he had won that argument with Erica's salacious grin and comment of, "I do love a man in a uniform."

 

Derek didn’t care if Erica had just sexually black-mailed her mate; he just nodded his head, "What about everyone else?"

 

Stiles shrugged, "Well the Doc could do with volunteers ..."

 

Isaac and Scott shared a grin - they were the more nurturing of the betas’, "We'll do it."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes because it was going to be Scott and Isaac who volunteered, "Just don’t adopt any puppies."

 

Allison snorted, "Says the guy who adopted a pack of puppies."

 

Stiles looking at Derek with a sappy grin, "Yeah well they were a packaged deal."

 

Scott was now pouting, which made Allison pull him into a hug, "You love us."

 

Stiles heard the almost question in his voice and he had vowed that none of the pups would ever doubt that they were loved again. "Course I love you all."

 

Derek took a step back, at the shout of, "Puppy pile."

 

Brian laughed as Stiles disappeared under a pile of werewolves.  He could hear the grumble from the Alpha mate about being boiled and crushed to death. It might have been believed if you didn’t know that the hundred forty seven pounds of pale flesh could blast an Alpha on his ass.

 

  *  _Still an agreement had been made that the pack was going into the community. This could go very right or very wrong; Stiles figured it just depended on which way the wind blew with the packs luck._



 

 


	7. Run this Town

Chapter Six - Run this Town

 

The plan to make the pack seem like good town folk started just that weekend. It was so simple one overheard conversation can be all the difference.  Stiles was eating breakfast with his dad at the diner. It was part of his accept-Derek-as-my-older-boyfriend plan. He’d allowed his Dad one meal out each week with him where he could eat what he liked free from comments.

 

His Dad was exasperated, “Of course I think Derek is a good guy! Look what he has done for Isaac Lahey.”

Stiles saw Mrs Landers, the town gossip ears prick up at the sheriff mention one of her favourite people to gossip about. She was surprised though that the Sheriff was in favour of that Hale boy; he was clearly dangerous and a bad influence. Stiles had to remember to hide his victorious smirk, as he commented, “Hey I know that Derek is a good guy. He’s practically adopted Isaac and makes him do well in school.”

 

“I know and I hear that he was the one that convinced his cousin’s husband to be a Deputy?”

Stiles shrugged in a ‘what can you do manor’; “Well Peter is a good guy. The resemblance to his Uncle is uncanny and Brian will be good at it.”

 

The sheriff smiled, the charming one, the one that got people to vote for him, “I won’t complain about good deputies.”

 

Stiles grumbled, “Me either. You work too hard.”

 

The pack had been dubious at Brian’s explanation of how they could resurrect Peter, but Stiles had seen the beauty in it. He did not think that it was the type of excuse he could ever get past his Dad, the Sheriff, but to the rest of the town - it could be explained. It was just uncanny the resemblance; yes the family used to call them twins separated at birth. Why wasn’t he here at the time of the fire? Well his family were living on the East Coast and they got told the whole family died.  You got the picture and so far it was working perfectly – plus there was the whole being badly scared and Peter looking whole and hearty.

 

Speaking of the devil, Beacon Hill’s newest PD member walked through the door. He looked good in the uniform Stiles could think objectively. The sad thing was that while he may be able to rate his hotness; he didn’t even cause a pang of arousal - Derek was his true mate and as such took his whole focus.  The waitress, whistled under her breath as she refilled the Sheriff’s coffee, “He’s a nice Deputy.”

 

Stiles snickered, and then spluttered trying to fake cough in order to cover it. Seeing the glare of the waitress he was guessing he’d failed - not that he really cared, but he felt like he should at least pretend that he was sorry. “Sorry Tracy, he’s married to a nice guy.”

 

His tongue didn’t curl up and die, or fall out at that, which just went to show how times had changed.  Peter was not ever going to be someone who would be a hundred percent predictable - but Stiles realised in that moment that he fully trusted Peter to act for the good of the pack.  It was definitely a change for the good. The wry smile he got from the Sheriff let Stiles know that he wasn’t the only one who was thinking that.

 

The Sheriff watched in amusement as the waitress sulked off back behind the counter. It was too bad that the influx of hot men were all supernatural and pretty much taken.  He wondered what his son was planning in regards to the pack, and while he had reservations - he was at work most of the weekend and he preferred Stiles to be protected. And no matter what he thought there was one thing that was very clear and that was that the pack protected Stiles - he couldn’t ask for more than that.

 

“So what are you planning?” The Sheriff asked wanting to assuage his curiosity.

 

Stiles shrugged finishing his milkshake, “I will head back to Derek’s and see what the pack is planning.”

 

The sheriff nodded, “Okay text me if you stay over at Derek’s.”

 

Stiles nodded, and hugged him deeply relieved that his Dad had yet to be caught up in the madness - apart from at the sidelines.  “Will do. Go keep the peace I can stay out of trouble.”

 

The look his Dad gave him in return was so not fair. It was not like he went out to find trouble - it found him. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.  He chucked the bills on the table to pay for the food. The waitress nods at him, loving the generous tip.   He only did it because it kept the waitresses sweet whenever the pack descended. The town folk got a little nervous when the pack as whole turned up all beauty and leather and danger.  Outwardly they could be quite scary and the town reacted accordingly – Stiles never saw the issue but then again he knew the real pack.

 

Stiles had a plan of attack, and it started by going to find his mate. As Stiles left the diner, he was stopped by Mrs Lander who would need to watch her words. Stiles was going to do everything he could think of, and send trash, and porn and all things nice if she said one bad word about the pack.  “Did I hear right that Mr Hale took in the poor Lahey boy?”

Stiles made his eyes just a little rounder and used his inherent cuteness, “Well, it’s no secret that Derek lost everything and seeing the path Isaac was going down he just wanted to make it better.”

 

Mrs Lander’s flushed, some were suspicious of Isaac’s parents but no one would say a word and thus had tied his father’s hand. So she felt a little guilt but if the Hale boy had done all that, then he couldn’t be all bad could he? “That was a very special thing for him to do.”

 

Stiles grinned showing how proud he is of Derek and he is allowed to be, “I know and I make sure to tell him. He has even made Isaac and Scott get jobs.”

 

She puffed up her chest, “Well it is important to be responsible.”

  
Stiles wanted to snort; the way he’d grown up after his mom died meant that he’d pretty much been responsible since that point.  “You are so right, excuse me Mrs Landers.

 

  *  _It would be bad form to grin and ruin all the hard work he’d put into that conversation._



 

Stiles raced up the driveway to the renovated house. It was silly he’d actually stayed over, and only gone into town to have breakfast with his Dad, but he already missed Derek.  He walked in through the front door using his own key; it had been one of the first things Derek had given him.

 

“Der?” He didn’t have super hearing but if he didn’t know better he would say that the house was puppy free. Sadly though it was also Derek free, this sucked. The bond pulsed letting him know that Derek was coming back, so Stiles assumed he’d gone for a run.  The note on the side table left him with no illusions.

 

_Pack in town being real people,_

_I sent Peter out too,_

_NO interruptions until tonight._

 

Stiles understood that implication and put his mind to more devious pursuits.  How could he drive Derek wild the best? Seeing the apron he had an idea, the only ones who would dare interrupt them was Brian and Peter. However the couple were newly mated themselves so Peter would have more than likely drag Brian back to his own loft, which he’d kept for when he needed space. Stiles figured that now the apartment’s main use would be to sex up his mate in privacy.

 

Talking about sexing up their mates - Stiles had a plan.  It was a simple plan; take off all his clothes and then set about a totally innocent task like cooking - _carefully._ See notes above about lack of clothing; Stiles hid his clothes and started the brownie mix that he freely used as a bribery food against his pups.  Looking over the surface he noticed the apron that said ‘Hands off the mate’.

 

It was kind of perfect as Derek loved him wearing the apron and he got to protect his important bits from getting burned.  

 

The apron was bright red and the bow was resting against the curve of his ass, framing it - without him having to do anything. He couldn't have been less subtle if he tried.

 

The door opened and Stiles deliberately kept on doing what he needed - it was fortuitous that he was bending over to put the brownies in the oven. He froze at the growl, "Hey babe."

 

"Stiles." It should be illegal to have a voice that sexy. It made Stiles want to fall on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in invitation.

 

Stiles twirled around and had to bite back a smirk when his mate's eyes bled red - a sure way of knowing how passionate and close to losing control he was. Derek used to hate it; the idea of losing control or giving into passion. It had taken Stiles a long time to make him understand that it didn't matter if Derek kept control - Stiles trusted him as they were true mates.

 

"Everything alright?" He asked with just the right amount of concern.

 

Derek groaned, "You're a goddamn tease."

 

Stiles twirled around which, as far as Derek was concerned was a mean thing to do to a guy, as it meant that his ass was hidden from Derek's view. All he wanted to do this minute was sink his teeth into that perfect ass.  Derek seeing the knowing glint in Stiles' eyes knew his mate was being a tease.

 

Stiles shivered seeing the look in Derek's eyes; it never failed to get him hot and bothered. Not that it took much when your mate is a Greek god.  "Well don't just stand there."

 

Derek sauntered forward and knew exactly what he was going to do.  He leaned in, scenting Stiles, knowing that it was a kink for both of them and leaned over to pick the whipped cream up.

 

Stiles hated the way his voice broke on his, "Der?"

 

Derek chuckled, as he hoisted Stiles up over his shoulder. Stiles could grumble that he hated when Derek went all caveman but it would be a lie, and Derek would know anyway.   He went straight for their room - they would indulge in sex shenanigans all over the house but then having to listen to the pups bitching when they smell it kind of sucks all the fun out of it.

 

Stiles laughed a little breathless, as he landed on the bed. “Why do I feel like the big bad wolf is going to eat me up?”

Derek should pout because if Stiles is able to speak with that much eloquence then clearly he was slipping. If he was Stiles he would be making a crack about, ‘how the magic had gone out.’ It would be a crock of shit as the magic would never go out between them and that was something they were both certain of, even now.  Instead he crawled up on all fours, letting his breath ghost across Stiles’ skin. Stiles was shivering and starting to writhe hoping Derek would get on with it.  

  
Derek had a better plan - it was true that he wanted to eat Stiles up but not in the literal sense.   He used the whip cream as a way to map and canvas all his favourite parts of his mate.  It would serve two fold purpose, one he could lick it off and drive Stiles wild, and two, his wolf tried to get at whatever is masking his mate’s scent.

Stiles whined as the cream was slathered up his aching erection and then his nipples. He must look like a pornographic desert. He felt Derek laugh, as his abs quivered against his leg. He loved making Derek laugh the most even if it was during sex. Derek had laughed too little in his life and Stiles would always encourage him to smile.  “Don’t laugh, do something.”

 

Derek took pity and started to lick and nip at one nipple; all the while his other hand was stroking Stiles’ side driving him wild. He took in the picture of Stiles lying across his bed; head thrown back whimpering at the pleasure Derek was giving him.  Stiles looked wild and untameable as he thrashed around on the sheets. Derek knew that if Stiles had claws then the sheets would have been shredded with how tightly he was gripping at them.  He chuckled and bit back a smirk at the whimper escaping his mate’s throat. He hadn’t even begun, “Please!”

 

Derek was wrong his favourite thing was when his overly talkative mate was reduced to begging him. He was wolf enough to admit that that did things to both the man and the wolf.   He was a kind mate though and he turned his attention to the other stiff nipple, licking away all the cream - all the while he is using his nails to scrape across the other nipple.

 

Stiles wouldn’t say that he hated when Derek played with his nipples; there had been one memorable evening when Derek made him come just from playing with his nipples. The man was a god, and the things he could do with his tongue should be what sees him arrested.  It was just not the main event and his cock was now leaking and pulsing with need. “Need your mouth on me.”

 

Derek played innocent, “It is on your chest.”

 

Stiles growled in frustration in a fairly good impression for a human, “Not there, my cock!”

 

Derek didn’t tease him too much more - he kissed a trail along his stomach to the treasure waiting beneath the sticky sweet cream. The irony being that Derek didn’t want the cream - he wanted the taste of Stiles’ in his mouth. It was what he needed and craved. He licked a trail up the underside of Stiles stiff and straining erection right up to the slit.

 

Stiles had tried to stay quiet as that was part of the game they played but when Derek tongues his slit, “Oh my god, right there. Love you, your tongue ... all of you.”

 

Derek was now intently licking at Stiles’ erection cleaning it of all the gloop as it was getting in the way of what he truly wanted - Stiles.   Derek salivated at the thought of taking his mate into his mouth; he barely waited until it was clean to swallow him whole.

 

Stiles keened when Derek swallowed him whole and kept teasing him. He felt Derek take him into his throat and swallow around him. He would have thrust up but Derek was pinning his hips. He was close to coming and tried to splutter a warning. He wanted Derek to be in him when he came.

 

Derek pulled off groaning. He was no stranger to Stiles’ propensity to talk but god his mate’s mouth could be downright filthy which was a contrast to his more innocent sweet looks. It drove Derek wild, and he needed more.  The time for foreplay was over; all of Derek’s instincts were demanding that he mount his mate.

 

They didn’t always do it this way just like any couple variety was the spice of life but sometimes nature needed to run its course. Stiles knew what his mate needed and even knew why he was reluctant. It really was too bad that Kate Argent was dead - she didn’t suffer enough for what she did to Derek. “Go on Alpha, mount me, and claim me.”

 

Derek heard himself whimper, he tried never to be too rough with Stiles, but his mate never accepted that he was breakable. Stiles loved all of Derek including his wolf and never made him feel less of a man for it. He was showing all the instincts of a wolf mate right now - It was probably all the time that he spent around the pack.  Stiles was presenting his neck and emphasising the claiming mating bite. Derek moved forward draping himself over his mate back. He was rocking back and forth against his mate’s ass letting him feel the erection that would soon be thrusting in him.

 

Stiles rocked back against Derek encouraging him to do what he wanted. He groaned feeling Derek’s long fingers open him up.  Derek was using two fingers that he scissored open. It would as Stiles wanted to feel Derek open him up, stretch him; claim him.

 

Derek groaned as his fingers prepared his mate; he was gently biting at the mating mark.  He had to focus because the bond was at its most open during sex, and he would never want to deliberately hurt his mate. He felt Stiles stiffen, “Want more than your fingers.”

 

Stiles keened when Derek removed his fingers but he knew that was needed for the main event. He felt Derek thrust inside him in one confident move; he didn’t bite back the whimper at the stretch or burn. It was perfect and he felt like he and Derek were one entity in that moment as they were literally that connected. He took a moment to adjust to the size of Derek before he whined and started to rock against his mate.

 

Derek groaned as his mate started to fuck himself on his cock. It was so hot and like Stiles, but he couldn’t help but growl. His wolf wanted to prove to its mate that he was worthy of him; he bite down on the bite causing Stiles to still. He grinned and started to set a pace, gripping Stiles hips so it was done at his speed. He knew that it was strictly a little faster than a human could handle but there are some advantages to being a werewolf’s mate like faster healing.

 

Stiles groaned as Derek fucked into him with brutal accuracy. He was literally seeing stars with every thrust and he gasped, “Faster, harder.” He was so close and he could feel it through the bond that Derek was really close too. “Knot me.”

 

Derek’s head fell onto his shoulder; his mate would kill him, but what a way to go.  He thrust hard and deep, with a corkscrew motion as he came - painting his mates insides; marking his mate inside and out. He didn’t move as the knot kept his come inside Stiles. His wolf was flat out preening in his head.  He felt Stiles groan as his hard on didn’t die down.  Derek moved with preternatural speed.

 

Stiles was no longer surprised when he suddenly ended up on top.  He was a little bit distracted though by the awesomeness of Derek’s knot. He was so full and stretched but he couldn’t help but rock up and down; there was no relief for his prostate but that was okay. He had the overwhelming need to come and that was all his world had reduced down too.

 

Derek looked at Stiles on top of him; he was debauched and chasing his second orgasm. He couldn’t help but work some of the come into his skin wanting no one to be in any doubt of who Stiles belonged with.  Stiles was beautiful but sat atop of his dick, unable to move - amber eyes locked with his; there was nothing better. Derek cheated a little and used his Alpha strength to thrust up in aborted movements but it worked. Stiles came again, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as he came.

 

The mates knew that that they would need to clean up, but neither was quite ready to break the glow. Derek wrestled them onto their sides as his knot would keep them joined for at least thirty minutes.

 

Stiles whimpered when Derek pulled out; the sex was always great but that first minute when Derek pulled out and the intimacy was lost - sucked. It was only a brief second when his body was still vulnerable - straight after Derek would always hug him tight. It would help him settle back in his own skin. He snuggled into his mate and drifted off to sleep content to dream and enjoy his afterglow.  As he drifted off he could hear Derek’s contented purr telling him just how satisfied his Alpha was at the same time.  He was barely awake when he felt the wet cloth clean them up.

 

Stiles and Derek were curled around each other - content to lie there and take in the stillness and calmness that had fallen over the Hale land. It was not something that they ever got to truly enjoy. And despite what many would believe Stiles could and would be quiet, but he had to want to be quiet.

 

Here in their den, wrapped up in the arms of his Alpha - he didn’t need to talk.  He heard the door open and as there wasn’t immense amounts of noise that followed he could take a guess that it was either Brian, Peter or both of them.   He didn’t have long to ponder this at Peter’s whine, “Stop fucking around and keep me company.”

 

Stiles whined, “I thought his mate should amuse him.”

 

Derek smirked, “True but you let Brian get a job and now Uncle Peter is all alone.”

 

Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder, “Fuck we’ll have to go down there. Brian will never forgive me if he gets into mischief.”

 

Derek chuckled because really this was there life now. How it was their life? He wasn’t sure but right now he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

  *  _The pack were happy and content revelling in the bonds and happiness. Meanwhile the Sheriff’s deputy was processing the background check for the new English teacher - one Jennifer Blake. Well it had been too peaceful for too long in Beacon Hills ..._



 


	8. New faces

Chapter - New faces

 

Stiles and Derek came down the stairs, showered and looking vaguely presentable.  Well they couldn’t hide the fact that they had had sex all day from a werewolf’s nose, but they didn’t want to. When they entered the kitchen together it was to see Peter moping on the counter, his head down looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Stiles would have teased him but he just looked so pathetic he didn’t have the heart to.

 

Peter would continue to mope until his mate finished his shift. It was pretty bad as Stiles had the overwhelming urge to hug the shit out of Peter. He settled for, “Come on let’s go and mock Twilight.”

Derek laughed as you’ve never had entertainment until you’ve heard Stiles and Peter rip the shirt of the twilight movies.  The last times his sides had hurt with how much he’d laughed. It had been that good - it had defeated a werewolves healing.

 

Still Derek was all in favour of doing something that could distract his Uncle and not end in violence.  Just as they were getting to the good bit i.e. the reveal of sparkly vampires Derek heard the car pull up in the drive. Stiles may not have been able to smell who it was, but just looking at the way Peter visibly brightened - it wasn’t too hard to figure out who was about to enter the house.

 

Brian, bless his soul, had no idea that he’d end up with his mate hugging him tighter than an octopus.   He looked over Peter’s shoulder quickly before he was returning the scenting and his eyebrows communicated the message of WTF to Stiles. The Alpha mate’s only response was to smirk in a filthy way.  He couldn’t resist one dig though, “Hey Peter go and appreciate his uniform out of mine and Derek’s eye line.”

 

Peter growled as he reluctantly pulled away from his mate’s neck.  He would have said something but was more focussed on drinking in his mate, who like Stiles suggested looked particularly edible in that uniform.  “Don’t disturb.” He growled as he all but dragged his mate away to their den. He needed to have Brian alone and give him his _undivided_ attention. His mate yipped when his ass was smacked playfully, and laughed breathlessly as he was carried up the stairs.  

 

Brian groaned as he was finally put down in their room. He wanted to focus but Peter was slowly destroying his ability to think anything close to resembling a higher order function. His brain was dwindling down to _need, want, mate and mine._ The wolf was bouncing around his skull closest in these moments, and he whimpered feeling his mate’s hands on his skin.  “Don’t rip the uniform.”  
  
Brian wasn’t thinking too clearly but knew that he did not want to spend an age with cotton and thread fixing it tomorrow.  He felt his mate grumble, and the words were said against his skin, “Won’t destroy it - too pretty in it.”

 

Brian wanted to object, but Peter was undoing his uniform shirt button by tantalising button.  It should have been Peter who was being teased by the slow reveal but Brian wanted to feel more than his mate’s breath on his skin.  “Come on.”

 

Peter chuckled, “Oh no you came home wrapped up so tantalising. It would be wrong of me to rush this gift.”

 

Brian whimpered in frustration throwing his head back against the door, whining as a hint that he wanted more.  Peter just chuckled as he continued to slowly, ever so slowly, unwrap his gift. It really was something to be savoured - if there was one thing that Peter would never take for granted in life it was Brian.

 

Peter sighed finally having undone the shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. He took a minute to appreciate his mate - all pale skin with the bite mark showing up proudly. It made him think of all the delicious things he wanted to do to Brian. He would start by making sure there was no barrier between him and his mate. 

 

Brian whined when he was finally free of his uniform and pressed up against Peter. It was just a shame that Peter was still clothed. Brian moved to nuzzle and scent Peter’s neck; he relished the sensation of the rough clothing against his bare skin.  Still Brian was more than capable of playing dirty, “Want to feel you. Skin on skin.”

 

Peter groaned into his mate’s neck as the words washed over him, he didn’t much care for his own clothes ripping them off in one motion.  He was like Brian needing to feel the essence of them.  He groaned as the scent of them together and aroused flooded his nose.  He wanted to howl; let the world know that this amazing wolf was his.

 

Brian didn’t let him stay in his head though as he took to leaving a trail of biting kisses down Peter’s toned stomach. It really was a chest that deserved attention, and when he was on his knees his mouth watering at the vision in front of him. Brian looked up with a coy grin before nuzzling him, letting him soak up the scent of Peter at his strongest.

 

Peter threw his head back against the wall as his mate teased him. He started to lick, little kitten licks around the head of his weeping erection.  Peter didn’t even bother to hide his whimper when his slit was tongued so as to remove the pre-come.  He groaned though when Brian moaned around his erection; it sent the vibration up along his spine.

 

Brian loved the taste of his mate, and bobbed up and down chasing the taste along the rock hard erection. He used his tongue to tempt, and experiment to find where Peter tasted best. It was like having the world’s best, most erotic lollipop just for you.  He whined when Peter pulled him up, he pulled off with a lewd pop and whine.

 

Peter saw the dazed look of his mate and couldn’t help but pull him into a filthy kiss; wanting to chase his taste and Brian’s out of his mouth. He smirked at the keening sound Brian made when he pulled back just enough that they were no longer touching.  He needed more and pulled them down on the bed.  He grinned realising that they had landed on top of the bed, but he’d landed on top of Brian.

 

Brian was unbearably aroused and tried grinding his hard on against the bed linen.  It didn’t help as Brian knew what he needed was his mate. He rolled over with surprising grace and sighed with relief feeling Peter stroke his back. It was soothing but each of the muscle groups were jumping as he knew it was leading to something more. Sure enough, he felt Peter spread his cheeks and he fell forward onto his elbows.  He whimpered feeling the strong tongue swirl around his not so hidden entrance.

 

Peter grinned and carried on with his intention to drive his mate wild. He couldn’t help but revel in his mate’s whines and whimpers as his tongue started to spear inside his entrance. He himself groaned as the taste of his mate exploded on his tongue. He couldn’t get enough and would have laughed at the way his mate kept rocking back against his tongue with what could only be described as a demanding whine.

 

Brian loved Peter’s hands, tongue, dick ... everything really but right now he needed to be fucked.  He’d been away from his mate for eight whole hours and was feeling separation anxiety. “Need you to ... fuck me.”

 

Peter groaned and thrust three fingers up near Brian’s mouth. Brian went to town fellatoing them with relish and the burning desire to get fucked soon.  He sucked on them and his eyes closed as he focussed on just the one thing.  He pouted as they were pulled away but not for long as he was soon whimpering for way better reasons.

 

Peter reluctantly put his tongue away, but not before pushing one finger up inside of Brian. He had to stop for a second as he grew accustomed to the tight heat that was his mate.   Peter loved the way that Brian was always so tight and he gently used one finger to open Brian up.  When he felt his mate start to once again thrust back against him; he then moved to two fingers. It was hard for him not to just give into his wolf and just take and claim him.

 

Brian appreciated that his mate cared for him and didn’t want to see him hurt, really he did.  However in the here and the now, he just wanted Peter to stop being so gentle, “fuck me.”

 

Peter stilled, and took a few deep breaths to get himself back under control. Brian kept the darkness away but he was hell on his control.  He mumbled, “Won’t hurt mate.”

 

Brian would have huffed if he had the energy, or the focus, instead he played dirty as is his wont, “Want to feel you ... won’t hurt me.”

 

Peter just groaned and bit his shoulder as a way to try and channel some of the excess lust because like he said - didn’t want to hurt his mate.  Once he felt like he was more than just pure instinct he lined himself and thrust inside slowly, savouring the way Brian opened up for him.  

 

Brian loved the feel of Peter entering him, opening him up.  He loved how connected and intimate they felt when they were joined; of course he didn’t want slow right now. He groaned when Peter pulled, almost right out so only the tip was resting inside him before thrusting back inside.  He whimpered as his prostate was tagged with ruthless efficiency there may have even been the odd howl. Peter was really very talented in bed; he knew how to please his mate.

 

Peter may have been good but there was no way that he was going to be able to last much longer.  He was chasing their combined orgasm - the arousal was thick in the air and he reached around wanting to stroke his mate.

 

Brian threw his head back, back arched in arousal and sighed in satisfaction as he went over the edge. He melted into Peter’s touch as his mate came at the same time and bit down. He was sleepy and sated but wasn’t quite ready to fall asleep until he returned the bite. That was how they worked as a couple by being a partnership.

 

It would take a few hours before they were ready to leave their den and return back to the pack.  Peter was no longer the undead creeper, but rather the pouting uncle. Brian found it adorable and pecked his lips, “Come on, the pups will whine if we don’t go down.”

 

Peter frowned, “They’re Derek’s not ours.”

 

Brian chuckled, “And yet you love them. Don’t lie to me.”

 

Peter’s pout deepened if possible, “I will deny all charges.”

 

Brian had to bite back the comment about how he was more than willing to cuff Peter anytime he wanted.  He would just need to have a word with Stiles if they could find some werewolf proof cuffs that didn’t involve Wolfsbane.

 

  *  _Stiles didn’t say anything when the sheepish came back downstairs, mainly because he was sympathetic - remembering what it was like for him and Derek._



 

They were lying around the living room waiting for Isaac and Scott to finish their shift at Deaton’s.  Derek was getting a tad annoyed by the Pups moping and wanted to avoid Brian and Stiles traumatising the Pups. “Let’s go into Town and get them.”

 

The pack scrambled up and into cars - the teen wolves had wrinkled their noses at Brian and Peter and scrambled into Allison's SUV.  Her dad realising that her life was inextricably linked with the Hale pack and seeing that that was unlikely to change anytime soon gifted her with the car.

 

Derek shook his head at the wicked grin shared by Brian and his mate. There was more than one reason why all the betas’ had escaped the mischievous pair. The night before Jackson cracked a joke; Stiles and Brian got manic glints in their eyes and explained in excruciating detail just what the benefits of having a Hale mate were.

 

It had been kind of hilarious; Peter and Derek had been torn between horrified fascination and preening at their prowess being acknowledged by their mates.  Peter though was just amused, “Please like you object to being able to have adult conversation.”

 

Derek had to acknowledge that his uncle had a point. Whilst Stiles was the same age it was painfully obvious that when it came to maturity he was well ahead of the learning curve. “Well I never said I would kick the gift horse.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Let’s go and see if Mrs Lander’s has done her job.”

 

Peter looked a little bemused, “Let me know when you want to run the world and I’ll help.”

Stiles snickered as Derek groaned, “Don’t encourage either of them.”

 

Brian stuck his tongue out, “I’m an upstanding member of society.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Who is already breaking the female hearts of Beacon Hills. I thought the waitress was going to try and kill me when I said you were married.”

 

Brian grinned, as his entwined with Peter’s - with the recent change of laws in America they had decided to formalise their mating in the eyes of the human law too. “Well none can hold a candle to Peter.”

  
Stiles rolled his eyes at that even if it was cute. “Please he won’t be able to fit his head through a door.”

 

Peter joined his mate in the back curling around each other, and then stuck his tongue out. Stiles was shaking with silent laughter in the front seat, “You promised Derek adult conversation.”

 

Brian shook his head, “Nah, we’re more fun.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Stiles was so glad that he’d found an ally that appreciated his sense of humour.

 

Derek kind of knew that even in the more peaceful times - the pack would never be boring. Stiles and Brian would see to it that everyone was kept on their toes.  Brian’s face lit up with a smile that the Hales were learning meant trouble, “Hey Stiles have you thought of studying politics at college?”

 

Stiles grinned, “Oh actually doubling in that and Law.”

 

Peter perked up as he had been a lawyer before the fire, “Well it would be nice to have another lawyer in the family.”

 

Stiles nodded; he’d discussed it with Derek and both agreed with the pack’s propensity to get into trouble it would be prudent to have a valid lawyer in the group.   “You’ll be sick of the questions.”

Peter shook his head, “Nope, only stupid questions bore me.”

 

Stiles started giggling, he couldn’t help it. “Well why have you come to town?”

 

Derek laughed at that; he thought his mate had a very valid point.  He was never fond of stupid people and whilst he didn’t think that anyone in Beacon Hills was truly stupid - they were ignorant of the supernatural and that made them seem stupid, or, painfully innocent. He wasn’t sure, which was a worse state to be in when living in Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles’ phone ringing broke the temporary silence. He opened up his messages and snorted upon seeing the text because Jesus Christ the pups had eaten not an hour earlier. “Pups are at the diner; they are hungry and figure they may as well eat while they wait.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, it truly was a good thing that he was independently wealthy and that both he and his Uncle were trained into how to manage stocks. “Tell me they have the standard credit card.”

 

Stiles looked unimpressed, “Yes because I thought it was a good idea to give hormonally challenged werewolves access to the black American Express.”

 

Brian laughed at the argument; he got the feeling that they were hearing an old argument. Or at the very least, the Beacon Hills Alpha couples version of old-married-were-couple argument.  “You too are so cute.”

 

The matching scowls were enough to have Brian and Peter collapsing into a fit of giggles.  It really was too funny to see.  Peter though just snorted, “Come on we need to make sure the Pups don’t do too much damage and I need to warn the women off my man.”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure if sassy-stay-away from my man Peter was scarier than undead-creepy-psycho Peter, but he had a feeling that anyone who crossed this Peter would probably wish for death.   He pulled on Derek’s hand, “Come on, someone needs to keep the peace.”

 

Derek looked bemused, “Isn’t that what your dad pays Brian to do?”  
  
Stiles gives him a look as if to say you’re not funny, not even a little bit. In response to it - Derek smiles that special smile; you know the one where he makes everyone wonder why they even suspected him of being a killer.  

 

Walking into the diner they decide to sit just behind the pups - letting them have their fun.  Derek grinned knowing that Stiles wanted to sit with the pups; he’d get anxious if they were apart too long but he didn’t want to leave Derek.  He shoved Stiles into the booth so he could see and hear the pups. “You’re too cute.”

 

Stiles eyes narrowed as Brian and Peter slid into the booth with him. The waitress came over to them and he was kind of glad that it wasn’t the same waitress as this morning as she might spit on his coffee. She was momentarily appreciative but took note of the ring on his finger, which was entwined with Peter’s ringed finger. Stiles was utterly relieved that the she did the math and realised that two plus two came up with - married. He really didn’t want to have to deal with a pissed off jealous Peter Hale.  He didn’t have time to hide the bodies - was it sad that that was where his mind went at the thought of Peter and murdering? He figured that now if he was hiding bodies for Peter it would be because they deserved it.

 

Derek knowing his mate said, “What?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Just worrying about my disturbingly pragmatic view on life and how things have changed.”

Peter knew why Stiles was his favourite human, and that was clearly not something that was ever going to change, as he seemed to grasp what he was thinking. “You’re still my favourite human.”

 

“Love you too UncleCreeper.”

 

Brian was playful, “My creeper.”

 

Derek smiled, “And no one can deny.”

 

He wouldn’t, he was just relieved that he wouldn’t have to kill one of his few remaining relatives. It would kill something inside of him if he had too.  He was bemused to see Stiles squirming where he sat, rolling his eyes, “You know you can go the restroom.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes he was more than aware that he was allowed but he had a spidey feeling. The pack had learned not to just dismiss his ‘feelings’ as the least time it had led them directly to the Kanima and Gerard Argent.  “Alright just be careful.”

 

Derek let the teasing light drop from his eyes to show Stiles that he had registered his concerns. Peter tensed slightly as well knowing that if there was something that had set the Alpha couple off then he would be on the lookout as well; after all, he had a mate to protect too.

 

Derek may have kept Stiles tracking back to the toilet in his eye line even if it was only obvious to the other wolves. They however saw nothing unusual in Derek’s highly possessive nature as they just assumed it was his natural Alpha routine. He let Peter and Brian distract him, and they were kind enough not to comment on how sad he looked.

 

Brian grinned, “Stiles’ Dad is pretty cool, and just rolls with all the craziness around here.”

 

Derek nodded remembering the uncomfortable first few meetings where the Sheriff knew that Derek was older, a werewolf and dating his son.   Derek would freely admit that despite being a human - the Sheriff was capable of pulling off a badass routine all of his own. Derek had been intimidated and in some ways the Sheriff was more impressive as he didn’t have the magic spark that Stiles had.

 

Brian snorted, “We went to a scene; it was pretty bad and just looks at me.  I shake my head and we get on with it.”

 

Peter snorts, “Stilinski pragmatism is to be admired.”

 

A woman totters into Derek, who catches her before she can be embarrassed. She flushes and stammers; it was something that other men would have probably taken advantage of but not Derek. He could say that she was a pale, pretty willowy brunette, but she did nothing for Derek for the simple reason that she was not Stiles.   “Oh god I am so sorry.”

Derek saw no issue, “It’s fine, no harm no foul.”  
  
 _It was becoming something of the Hale pack motto. It was the only way that they would keep any friends._

 

The brunette shook her head still obviously embarrassed, but now having realised that she has fallen into the lap of someone very gorgeous.  “Please let me buy you a drink.”

 

Peter and Brian shared a look as if to say, ‘Is this bitch serious?’ They weren’t going into aggressive mode yet as the Alpha was obviously not paying any attention to the flirting. In fact, rather hilariously he hadn’t even picked up on it; his attention was diverted by the restroom door opening. The smile he graced Stiles with was so breath taking that the brunette’s heart skipped a beat. If it was a less family orientated place Peter and Brian would have made _more_ than a few comments.  The brunette looked in the same direction and scowled.

 

Peter just smirked, “You gonna make room for Stiles?”

Derek was already standing up and then seemed to remember the brunette next to him, “Really don’t worry about it ... Excuse me.”

 

It was enough to set Brian off laughing and as Stiles came back, judging from his expression you could tell that he knew that he’d missed the joke, “What is so funny?”

 

Peter was still laughing, “Your mate has just broken the new teacher’s heart.”

 

Stiles was smirking because while no one in town understood them; they were accepting that the Hale boy, and the Sheriff’s boy were dating, and in theory they were waiting until he turned eighteen. They would have if it wasn’t for mystical magical bonds that were demanding they be filled, “Well too bad. He’s my sourwolf. Why did she even bother?”

 

Brian smirked, “Well, she probably figures being underage that the rumours are untrue. You are rather bold to be dating an older man.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out, and Derek adjusted his pants because while the brunette did nothing for Derek - Stiles just had to sit by him to arouse him sometimes.   “Like you can throw stones about dating elder Hales.”

Brian shrugged it was kind of true, still he was 28 and Peter was 35.  He watched Stiles frown, “Come to think about it. How old are you?”

Peter had a wicked grin, Stiles knew better than to expect an answer, “Not as young as we could have been but not as young as might have been.”

 

Instead of getting frustrated like he saw the pups get at the complete non answer he snickered, “Look if you don’t want to admit that you’ve bagged yourself a toyboy mate. That’s okay.”

 

Brian pouted, “Hey glass houses and stones buddy.”

 

Stiles’ grin was definitely of the shit eating variety, “Yeah but if any bit of genetics has seen them share traits then we hit the mother-load, right?”

 

The pack descended into their usual banter only a little less boisterous as they were in public. They didn’t pay any attention to the teacher scowling in the corner or realise that there nice quiet rest was about to end rather spectacularly. In their fun, they just about remembered to pick up Scott and Isaac but it was a thing picked up in town. There was a close circle of friends; it was an unusual bunch true, but the Deputy and the Sheriff’s son wouldn’t be mixed up with bad things so they couldn’t all be bad.

 

  *  _Stiles loved learning - it was what he always did, but school was a drag. It made his ADHD act up and was boring. Well until Miss Blake arrived at school - everything had been going so well._



School was pretty standard; there were lessons; there were Jocks and then there was their nebulous group that people were scared of. Stiles didn't care so much as long as no one screwed with their group - then all was okay in his world.

 

He hoped their English teacher was good this year - as it was his favourite subject. He sized up the new teacher - her name was Miss Blake and she was new to town.  She seemed to take an instant dislike to Stiles which was patently unfair.  It was not like it was his fault that he was Derek’s mate. Okay so maybe he shouldn’t have laughed at the way Derek had completely blanked the pretty brunette.  It had just been nice - that in life he Stiles Stilinski was first.  He no longer had the insecure issues he’d had once - mating with Derek had cured many of them but even so. It had been funny. It was just too bad that whilst everyone knew they were dating - when around town they had to be chaste. It was not too much of a hardship as the last thing he needed was for his Dad to have to arrest Derek.  He was not known for his patience, the ADHD meant people had very low expectations of gin in that respect but he could wait for a year before he got handsy with Derek in public.

 

Still he had to smile at the way the pack growled at his mistreatment, and how they tried to protect him. It looked like he may have to deal with Harris and Blake this year.  It was a good job that his ADHD and natural intelligence meant that he was quite content to study and maintain his GPA independently. Although watching the pack be passive aggressive all day did make him smile; what wiped the smile off his face though was the new twins who were in school. 

 

They were definitely werewolves and Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that they were Alpha’s which was crazy as they either belonged to a pack, or, they were crazily strong Omega’s - neither option was good.  It didn’t matter though as the pack had his back - literally all day.

 

Stiles wanted to think more about the issue but it was lunch and he was hungry.  So he did what was expected of a teenager boy headed in search of food.Stiles sat down at lunch kind of freaked out, and kind of sympathizing with every girl who has ever wanted to scratch out another's eyes for moving in on their man.

 

He kind of wanted to scratch out Miss Blake’s eyes - not because she made a move on Derek. It had been funny and painful to watch according to Brian as she had been ignored by Derek. He had just been overly polite and ignored any flirting. Stiles didn’t laugh as he figured the victory was pretty sweet - but it seemed like she was determined to make his life miserable. If only she was a psychotic grandpa - she might have a chance of scaring him.  

 

“Erica on a scale of one to ten how bad would it be, if I scratch a woman’s eyes out?” Stiles asked and the werewolves all noted the seriousness of the question.  

 

The blonde bombshell dropped the apple she’d been eating suggestively back on her tray, “Say the word and the pack will do it.”

 

Stiles smiled, the soft one, the one that meant he was glad he was pack mom and would do anything for his pups. “Thanks Batgirl but I’ll pass; we’ll wait until the Pack Meeting tonight back at Derek’s before we discuss a plan.”

 

Erica brightened up, and the vicious smile promised havoc in the future.   Boyd seeing the matching smiles on Erica and Stiles’ faces made him think that Derek should be less worried about Brian and Stiles; and be more worried about Stiles and Erica.

 

  *  _The pack were meeting and they could discuss all their issues and weigh up all the new arrivals in town, and assess their potential threat level._



 

Derek was driving with Scott and Isaac in the back seats. The pack text had been sent out informing them of the time for the meeting starting. and nearly all of the pack was there - and all were staring at the door. Stiles saw his mate’s quizzical stare but he could honestly say that he had nothing because as far as he was concerned he didn’t know.

 

Seeing as the pups were unwilling to explain, Stiles and Derek muscled their way to the front and saw it. The symbol was staring right back at him, stark and bold against the wooden door. It was laughing at them, even if it was silent and was a huge sign of disrespect on Deucalion’s part.

 

Stiles growled, and any in the pack would have thought that he was the Alpha wolf not his mate. Then again Derek wanted to tear the door off with the dreaded symbol.  The couple knew what it meant and the Alpha could judge them all they liked. If they wanted to harm anyone in the pack ... well then we would have problems.

 

The betas’ all grabbed their mates closer knowing that the Alphas were cross. “Der?”

 

Derek was more than okay with what he knew that his mate wanted to do. “Do it!”

 

Stiles grinned and the wolves smelled their pack mom’s magic rising in the air. His first instinct was to burn the door to a crisp but considering what had happened to the previous Hale house; Stiles settled for breaking it in two with a powerful gust of wind.

 

His eyes are fierce as he takes in the anger of the pack at having their home and land invaded. Derek and he were the worst as they felt it more acutely - instincts demanded retribution.  The pack grinned seeing the glowing red eyes of their Alpha and his mate’s powerful glowing eyes - it meant mayhem was on the horizon.

 

  *  _Let the Alpha’s come because by god they would give them a fight._



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has got a hell of a lot bigger than I expected but c'est la vie! So I figure there will almost desperately be a ficlet collection as well as a prequel. So if you have any good prompts - let me know! I already have two ideas :D


	9. Huff and Puff

Stiles couldn’t help but think about what a difference a few small changes could make; say for example, a mating.  The pack could tell that there was something wrong but they didn’t know what. Yet they were ready to follow the cues of their Alphas so were content to wait until they were told – like Stiles thought there had been definite changes in the last year.  It’s not like it would be hard to figure out what with Derek’s eyes still glowing red, and Stiles knew what needed to happen in the short term to make them disappear.

 

Stiles expected for Derek’s instincts to be at the fore for a while; or at the very least until the foreign pack was out of Beacon Hills. Then again it was not like it was just Derek, the minute he’d seen the sign on their door, no, the warning on the door - his magic had sprang up like a well inside him.  It was not likely to go away anytime soon - someone had threatened his Alpha and pups, and someone was likely to die in the near future that was a certainty if they thought they could threaten his pack. 

 

Boyd had pulled Erica close, they were naturally more worried as they had been the ones attacked when the pack was targeted by Gerard. It broke Derek and Stiles hearts to see their instinctive reaction to huddle closer to each other. Stiles couldn’t help but feel that Gerard Argent wasn’t dead enough for what he did.  “What is going on?”

Derek shared a look with Peter and Stiles, but it didn’t matter if there was one thing they’d learnt in the past year was that nothing good ever came from secrets.  “It is the sign of the Alpha Pack. They are a group of Werewolves led by Deucalion, and his ‘beta’ Kali ... They pass judgements and carry out sentences to Werewolf packs.”

 

Scott frowned, even he knew that that was not a good thing. “So they just kill.”

 

Stiles was the one to snort; he was becoming very jaded since he’d become the Alpha’s mate, “No Scotty ... They play with their food.”

 

Jackson had listened to all that was said; he was a planner. He would hear everything so that he could understand how he could best protect Lydia.  “Wait you mean that they are all Alpha’s.”

 

Peter nodded, “Yes the pack has visited these lands before. The last time they were here Talia was the Alpha, and Deucalion was a model citizen but he likes mind games. And they are not just an Alpha pack they are the mutant kind of Alphas.”

 

Lydia’s aggravated sigh summed it up perfectly. “Of course they are, what do you mean?”

 

Brian chirped up, “My favourite is the pair that can literally merge into one freakazoid Alpha.”

 

Peter shivered as he was not so fond of that idea, but he did love his mate’s way of distracting him from that little fact. Brian’s blowjobs could make him forget even the most significant slight against him if he put his mind, and well his mouth to it.

 

Stiles was always sharp and since he bonded Derek his ADHD had settled to something mellower, where he could concentrate solely on one problem whilst blocking out everything else out.  They’d identified the potential threat - the Alpha pack but now the question was what to do?

 

Stiles knew immediately who the freaky conjoinable Alpha’s were - the new twins in school. “So we’ve already met the freaky twins.”

 

Lydia frowned, “Damn you mean the cute twins?”

Stiles nodded, whilst simultaneously rolling his eyes at Jackson’s possessive growl. It was bad for two reasons; one Lydia was his mate and wouldn’t stray thanks to the mating bond and two, Lydia herself would have his balls for the mere suggestion. Stiles did smile when Lydia swatted his leg, “Don’t growl at me.”

 

Jackson was smart enough to bow his head and make a small whine to say sorry. The pack though was smart enough not to make a comment about how blatantly whipped he was because most of the males wolves were themselves whipped, and most had a healthy fear of Lydia. “Well we will just have to make sure that they don’t have a friendly welcome.”

Stiles vicious smile matched Lydia’s; it was never a good thing when they turned their smarts against you. It would almost make you feel sorry for them - _almost._

 

Derek laughed softly; the pack was alert and careful but still able to crack a joke and keep their spirits up.  “Look they’ve thrown down the gauntlet and the Hale pack will answer. For now, be vigilant and no one goes anywhere alone.”

 

The pack broke up, and tellingly because of the threat they all went to their individual rooms in the Pack House. It made sense - there was a threat against the pack and they were strongest together.  The wolves all filtered out until there was Brian and Peter on one sofa and Derek and Stiles on the other. Stiles could see the guilty look on Brian’s face and it didn’t take a genius to see where his thoughts were going. “Oh hell no. They would have come eventually ... We were expecting something sooner or later.”

 

Derek stood up as he really wanted to go to bed and curl up around Stiles, but he wouldn’t be able to do that until he’d made the newest pack member see that all was okay.

 

He walked over, kissing his forehead, “You are pack and this will be dealt with. No blame lies with you.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but be glad for how the wolves had a built in lie detector, as Brian knew without a doubt that Derek was telling the truth.  Brian was clearly relieved as he offered his neck in submission, and Derek just nuzzled it offering comfort rather than dominance. It was another change of the last year Derek mellowing and settling into his Alpha role. Stiles hand rose to his mate’s shoulder showing Brian that they were both in agreement, and looking at the lead Beta couple, “We will find out who they are individually and then we will make a plan to take them down.”

 

He saw Peter’s smile come out to play the one that suggeste4d that if you crossed him then you better hope you could run far and hide from him, or the devil himself wouldn’t be able to help you.

  *  _Stiles’ grin was positively devilicious, a pack could fight them but they better bring their ‘A’ game._



 

The pack was sticking with the Alpha’s ruling of never going anywhere unless they were in pairs at least. Stiles’ nerves were only calmed when he’d hacked the codes so that he could track every pack members’ cell, including Danny’s even if he didn’t know about their secret.   _Stiles had been only semi joking at the idea of microchipping all their asses._

 

It would stop his worrying, and no matter what tactics were employed to neutralise scent - technology implanted in the body would be a little harder to fight against.  Still even with the threat of a hostile pack - you had to do grocery shopping. So instead of shoving a list at one of the betas with orders not to return without all the items on the list; Derek and Stiles were doing the shopping.

 

The grocery basket was fast becoming a cliché in old married couples argument. In fact they’d even had an older couple coo over how ‘cute’ they were; worryingly their death glares made the old couple laugh.   It was going so well that must have been the sign for the fates to screw with them. Stile kind of wondered how bad he and Derek were in a former life to have had their run of bad luck. He figured they had to be at serial killer level of bad for their run of bad luck.

 

As they turned the corner of the aisle - they nearly ran into a blind man, which could only add to their bad karma. It was ironic as because both realised at the same time that this person was more than they appeared; Stiles was almost sure that they were face to face with Alpha Deucalion.  The damning thing was though that he actually was blind, not that this mattered Deucalion’s ‘Alphaness’ was practically leaking out of his pores.  Stiles took the role that he knew he should; he was both the Alpha’s mate and the Hale emissary although until needed he intended to downplay his powers.  “The Hale pack welcomes you to their land. Would you care to run with us?”

 

Deucalion was enchanted by the Alpha mate. He couldn’t see him but he could smell him, and hear him. He was impressed by the human on several levels; one the boy was not scared his heart rate never raised, and he showed a sensible amount of deference without losing any of his own status, and lastly there was a scent of power but it seemed dulled.   Oh and let’s not forget the sheer smell of youth and power - it was intoxicating, and if when he got his sight back he was anything close to what he suspected. Well once Alpha Hale was dead; he would take his mate for himself. Deucalion shook his head “Not at the present time but I would welcome a meeting, My beta and I against yours.”

 

Derek nodded and remembered to use words, “That would be agreeable but can we do it without you defacing my property?”

Stiles was so fucking proud of Derek in that moment of just how much sass he put into that statement. It really did emphasise his growth as a real boy. Deucalion grinned, “My apologies I asked one of the pups to pass the message along.”

 

Derek had to reign in his desire to flash his eyes red to remind the arrogant Alpha that he was also an Alpha.  Deucalion was showing a huge amount of disrespect, as protocol demanded that the visiting Alpha visit the territories incumbent Alpha. Instead he settled for a more muted subtle rebuke, “Well life goes so much smoother when we handle things ourselves.”

 

 

Stiles in his more childish moments would have said, “Derek one, Deucalion nil.”  
  
Funnily enough though Stiles had a little more sense than that so he kept his mouth shut - it was really hard for him, but he was more than capable of doing it for the pack.  

 

The hell of it was how close Deucalion was standing to Stiles. It was clear that he would respect the unwritten laws for now - of not touching another’s mate.  However it was also clear that he really wanted to touch Stiles. It made Stiles wonder whether his spark was what seemed to invite the bad-touch from older wolves - as he was noticing a disturbing pattern.

 

Deucalion inclined his head in a way to suggest that he’d acknowledged Derek’s point, “Well I will leave you to your mate this evening.  You should keep a close eye on such a captivating mate.”

 

Derek definitely did not like what the bastard was implying and was happily contemplating a million and one ways he would like to kill the older Alpha. He couldn’t help his death grip on his mate, and was grateful to know that Stiles accepted his need to scent mark and reinforce boundaries and mark him as Derek’s.  

 

However Stiles was getting worried because if Deucalion stretched Derek’s wolf much further - then Derek would be inclined to aggressively mark him in the store. And that would be bad as he wasn’t yet eighteen and knowing the interfering busybodies someone would report him. He’d took the initiative making sure that he was leaning into Derek so that their scents could mingle as much as he could whilst being underage and in public, “Well we welcome you, do drop by.”

 

  *  _Stiles didn’t want to welcome him but sensed that he didn’t have much choice - next stop Dr Deaton’s. He was in need of annoyingly vague conversation that could be useful or not depending on which way the wind is blowing._



 

Stiles had an advantage over the rest of the pack in that they were not like Dr Deaton.  The vet could still be an annoyingly vague little shit but around Stiles - if he was on his own then he tended to mellow out.  Still Stiles was willing to suck it up and endure the headache if he could get useful information on the Alpha pack.   He just had to hope that Deaton was willing to engage him in a conversation emissary-to-emissary.

 

The vet was still his usual calm self, “How are you this evening?”

 

Stiles sighed, “Not good a new pack is in town - _The Alpha Pack.”_

 

The fact that Deaton sucked a breath, which is what amounts to panic in his own way told Stiles plenty. Looked like turns of research and battle plans being drawn in the near future but that was okay; he was more than happy to do that for the pack.

 

Stiles offered up a tentative, “Not good?”

 

Deucalion shrugged, “The Alpha pack is led by a blind wolf Deucalion but don’t be fooled ... very deadly he is a self-proclaimed ‘Demon Wolf’. His second is Kali and is not much better … her mate is their emissary.”

 

Stiles nodded assimilating all the information and for once he was doing his level best to limit his smartass response.  He needed to use his brain for good, not sarcasm. “What can I do?”

 

Deaton paused, and was clearly considering a careful measured response which told Stiles a lot. The emissary was meant to protect a pack but was also meant to be impartial - it was one of the reasons that he was glad that he was both emissary and Alpha mate. After all, no one in their right mind would expect the Alpha’s mate to be impartial.   “I will say this you will have your work cut out for you. He was scared of Talia, and likes to cause havoc.”

 

It was kind of confirming all of Stiles’ fears - just once it would be nice to be told that he was a pessimistic bastard and should cheer up.    “He expressed creeper like tendencies towards me is it for real or screwing with me. He was worse than Peter at his worst ... thank god he mated.”

 

Deaton didn’t really offer his opinion on the mating of Peter Hale and Stiles knew that the creepy snarky bastard wasn’t everyone’s favourite persons so he didn’t try to push it.  “My suggestion is update the protection wards and keep your magic close.”

  
Stiles didn’t care if he was meant to be the mature one; he was pouting because right now life seemed to be sucktastic ... and then his Dad walked in the vet office.

 

Stiles wondered what his dad was doing at Deaton’s. His Dad had been awesomely accepting of the entire situation but when it came to the supernatural he wanted to know enough not to be ignorant and no more. Although he’d demanded that Stiles get training as he was smart enough to see that no training for his sparky nature would be dangerous. Plus he wasn’t stupid, he knew that Stiles had invited more danger into his lives by running with the wolves and therefore didn’t want him to be without the ability to defend himself.

 

Seeing his Dad’s pensive face Stiles had to ask, “What’s wrong?”

 

His Dad looked very uncomfortable and explained, “Well there have been some murders and they look ritualistic in nature.”

 

Stiles and Deaton both stiffened at that - the last thing they needed was anyone bringing more attention to Beacon Hills with the Alpha pack in town.  Stiles wasn’t too sure that the Alpha pack wasn’t responsible but he doubted it. “Can we see?”

 

His Dad didn’t even protest to showing him the crime scene photo which told Stiles a) how worried his Dad was and b) how stumped he was.

 

Stiles grimaced being pack had meant that practicality had seen him lose his aversion to blood but these photos were creepier - for one reason; there was no blood at all.  “Who was she?”

 

His Dad was softly spoken, “I don’t know if you knew her but she went to school with you – Heather.”

 

Stiles felt a little sad for Heather; he vaguely remembered the mousy girl that many would overlook. He didn’t really pay her much attention as his attention was always focussed on the pups and making sure that they didn’t get in any trouble and that was a big job all in itself. “Not really what is more important is figuring out why she was sacrificed.”

 

His dad recoiled, “What do you mean why?”

Stiles shared a look with Deaton but wanted to roll his eyes seeing the proud look. Thankfully the vague vet actually explained, “Well Sheriff she was sacrificed in a ritual, we need to find out why she was sacrificed.  We need to figure out, what was it about her that would give her killer power once he’d killed her?”

 

Stiles could see that his Dad was about to explode over how clinically and rationally they were discussing the death but it was important. “Dad it is important if it is a ritual then there will be more at least two. If we can pinpoint what it is their reason for being sacrificed then it will help prevent any more victims.”

 

The Sheriff deflated and knew that he shouldn’t explode but it was a startling reminder about just how integrated Stiles had become with the werewolves. Whilst he may be human in theory, the Sheriff privately thought he was more werewolf than some of the actual betas.

 

  *  _Stiles didn’t even bother to call his father out on his very obvious thoughts -  it looked like there was more than one threat in Beacon Hills at the same time and didn’t that take the cake_



 

Jackson and Scott were out running a patrol while Isaac and Erica ran in the opposite direction.  It wasn’t like Derek had had to tell them this time they had literally assigned themselves a rotation - they were a pack now and when someone was likely to threaten their pack and land they were proactive. Stiles was so glad that they were finally starting to work together that he didn't dare ruin it by actually voicing this aloud. Strangely enough, when he shared a look with Derek he could tell that his mate was also thinking the same thing and also reticent to talk. The only difference was that no one thought that it was odd when Derek didn’t talk - they thought the world was going to end if Stiles stopped talking for more than a few minutes.

 

Brian had returned which meant that Peter could finally settle in his skin and actually be useful on the research the pack needed.  It wasn’t hard for Peter and Stiles to settle in and complete the research as they were the best two suited for it out of the pack - their natural intelligence and likes meant they would provide the most valuable research.

 

“So glad you’re back buddy. Peter might actually be useful,” Stiles couldn’t help but snark.

 

Peter may have pouted but tellingly he did not deny the charge; he couldn’t as it was true. “I am allowed to miss my mate,” he argued instead

 

Brian smirked and walked over to the desk and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Missed you too but I was keeping Beacon Hills safe.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Did I say that I was really glad that you decided to join the force.”

 

Brian knew that Stiles was grateful that his Dad had a better, more powerful protector. It was not like the ritual murder hadn’t set them all one edge - everyone in the pack was keeping their mate a little closer. It was instinctive for the werewolves to want to protect their mates when there was a perceived threat, more so when they were two threats.  “Relax I’m happy to do it ... Sorry to say that there is another person missing ... A Ms Triskel.”

 

Stiles paled knowing immediately what the link could be between Heather and Ms Triskel. “It is virgins.”

 

Derek looked a little relieved, and he was kind of glad that he hadn’t stuck with his initial intention of not mating with Stiles until he turned eighteen as it would mean that Stiles was also in danger.

 

Stiles squeezed his leg in reassurance, and knowing that he would always feel a little guilty, making stupid comparisons between himself and Kate Argent, “Aren’t you glad that we mated after the Kanima?”

 

Derek pulled him close and uncaring of the visitors, “Always. So what are we thinking?”

 

Stiles was better at giving concise briefs, which was ironic considering what everyone thought.  “Well we have a very bad druid it seems, and whatever their end goal is they after a shedload of power.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but muse, “Doesn’t it seem strange that the Alpha pack comes to town and then these murder sacrifices start?”

 

Stiles sighed; his Dad’s favourite saying coming to mind, “One is an accident, two is a co-incidence and three is a pattern.”

 

The others nodded, and Brian was the one who voiced the question that they were all thinking, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

  *  _Only time would tell if that was true, but Stiles didn’t much like the idea that Beacon Hills would be the site of the smackdown._



 


	10. Rock and Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Casey_Wolfe who helped me give this chapter the right direction :P

Chapter Eight - Rock and a Hard Place 

 

Stiles knew that no matter what was going in terms of the supernatural - he and the pups still had to go to school. He had more incentive than most, as his dad's rule was that he had to maintain a 4.0 GPA or no more sleepovers, and that would suck especially now they were mated.

 

School was its normal fun, and that was not including the pair of Alpha wolves that were trying to hassle the pack.  He was pretty sure that they were there with orders to infiltrate the pack.  They were certainly pretty enough to be popular - and when the 'straight one' as Lydia put it tried to flirt with her. She was so glad that she could use her popular school persona as a way to put down Ethan. She was spitting mad, she was mated with Jackson and knew that while she couldn't smell it - other wolves could.

 

She pouted as sat down at lunch with the pack.  "I want to have his pelt on my bedroom floor."

 

Stiles laughed at his friend, he was so glad that he no longer crushed on her, and they were just dead friends. He adored her indomitable spirit and the way that she may not be a wolf but through sheer force of will she would expect them to follow her. He had to check, "You okay?"

 

She flipped her strawberry hair back, "Please, I sent him packing."

 

Jackson, who had made it over to their table started chuckling at Lydia’s vehement statement, "That's my girl."

 

Lydia was proud and independent but the couple were quite happy to claim each other after all the drama with the Kanima. "We need to keep an eye on Danny. The gay one is salivating over him."

 

The lacrosse players winced; everyone loved Danny and all could respect the way he was out and proud.  He was Jackson's best friend and all round good guy but currently the only one in their circle of friends who didn't know about the supernatural. Stiles privately thought that he had privately pieced it all together.  Still it looked like there would be a pack meeting in the near future where they introduced Danny to the furry side of life.

 

Stiles looked over the pups, "Who else has had a run in with Thing One and Thing Two?"

All the pups nodded their heads and then all the wolves shared a grin and smirked in the direction of the Alpha twins with smirks. "Don't ever change Stiles," said a laughing Erica.  

 

Stiles smirked, "Never Catwoman. What are they not Dr Seuss fans?"

 

Lydia shrugged, "I don't think their pursuits include reading."          

 

Stiles shrugged, "Well they are pretty so most will forgive them."

 

Jackson snorted, "Don't let Derek hear you say that."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Please you all know that Derek is the only one for me."

 

Scott had gotten use to the fact that his best friend was with the guy that he had initially loathed so hard. Scott and Derek had had a seriously rocky start until Stiles had literally banged their head together and made them talk it out. "Truer words have never been spoken."

 

Stiles could say so many things at this junction, but he refrained - _personal development right there._ Instead he settled for smiling sweetly which worried Scott a lot more and one word, "Allison."

 

Scott had the grace to dip his head with pinked cheeks at that reminder.  He could recognise how badly he’d pushed Stiles to the limit with his mooning and early relationship with Allison. It had become abundantly clear once Stiles had gleefully shared as many details as he could until Scott had hidden his ears.  Anyway Stiles wasn’t looking to reminisce or tease Scott - he wanted to make sure that his Pups were safe.

 

All could see that someone had diverted his attention; it didn’t help when he noticed his Dad and Brian move past the cafeteria area with the principal.   He made a split second decision, “Jackson invite Danny home after training.”

 

Jackson sucked in a breath and Stiles didn’t need to smell emotions to know that he was both; happy and fearful all at once. Jackson was the beta on the pack who’d struggled the most with his transition to werewolf - and having his best friend in the know would probably help him settle completely. “You sure?” Jackson had to ask.

 

Stiles smirked knowing that Jackson was really asking if Derek okay with it - out of all the betas Jackson was the one with the biggest fear of Derek. “Relax Jackson we already talked about it last night.”

 

_And talked about it they had as they refused to be caught off guard ever again. They had discussed, planned, and debated things back and forth for many hours. So many hours that Derek had had to jump out of the window causing Stiles to hide his snickers when his Dad bid him goodnight.  It didn’t mean that he didn’t kiss his mate’s pout off his face when he climbed back in but their talk had settled them both and by the end of it they were sure that they had seen the whole chessboard and planned accordingly._

 

Jackson didn’t say anything extra but he did seem to settle down which was something Stiles figured. “Okay so the next period is about to start and joy of joys it is chemistry.”

 

It just goes to show that you could be the Alpha’s mate; badass spark and still have to put up with the misery that is high-school.  The only advantage was that Danny and Lydia had the lesson with him, and the menace twins were not in the lesson. He was worried for all of the pups but more so about the human ones. Unfortunately right or wrong; he knew that the werewolves always preferred to target the humans of a pack.  

 

Erica and Isaac were sending him texts and he was taking a risk every time he checked his phone in chemistry. Harris was such a dick that on some days he only had to breathe to earn himself a detention. Ironically it was the news that he was dating Derek Hale that had made him back off. He was not sure why, maybe he felt that he’d screwed over Derek’s life enough.  It seemed the menace twins were being mean and moody. It made Stiles want to snort because really having faced Derek pre-Alpha-dom none of the pack would be scarred by intense stares.

 

The bell signalled the end of the last hour’s torture which was enough to cheer up Stiles, next was AP Calculus.  He moved out into the hallway and watched the twins zero in on Danny and Lydia. He could see their tactic coming a mile off but really that wasn’t funny. A simple shove could be explained away as the twins trying to establish themselves in the pecking order of the natural hierarchy that was an American high-school.  Jackson saw the move coming mainly because in his more douchey days he’d pulled the stunt on many, including Stiles. He growled but would be unable to get there in time to stop Danny and Lydia being hurt without letting people becoming aware of the supernatural.

 

Stiles had no problem though even without being a wolf - he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. Well if the puppies wanted to play then it would be rude not to play. He made sure that he was there first and in his pocket he pulled out his favourite pencil - it was made of Rowan Ash and dipped in mistletoe and Wolfsbane for added ‘bang for buck’.  Aiden smirked seeing a way for him to put the pack on edge by knocking over the Alpha mate - it was ridiculous and insulting the way an Alpha had mated with a human. He felt it was his duty for him to remind them about why it was a bad idea to leave him human and breakable.

 

Aiden dropped his books in shock at the stab of pain he felt in his leg. His brother would have gone down to help but he found his feet stuck; Ethan had never felt this situation before. He was an Alpha no one had ever been able to control his body; it was worse than being a puppet on a string.  Stiles wasn’t done, he bent down sure that his pack were at his back, “Don’t hurt me or mine or a tiny stab will be the least of your problems.”

 

“What did you do?”  
  
Stiles smiled but it had no warmth, “Just a Rowan Ash pencil coated in mountain ash and Mistletoe.”

 

  * _Stiles would have not have been feeling as charitable if he’d realised that their Pack beta was intending to just hurt his pack_. _Lucky for them, he didn’t feel Derek’s alarm or pain until after the school day._



 

Derek was more than a little pissed that he was having to fight the bitch, pun intended. Still he couldn’t let her kill Isaac - he really was the golden pup of the pack. He had gone through so much shit in his life that all of them wanted to shower him with touches and affection. He had thought that mall would be safe, as there were too many humans around but she was smart.

 

Kali had been slowly following them but not reacting - just shadowing their movements. It wasn’t until the pup went to change that she made a move. It was incredibly unfortunate that they’d picked the changing rooms that happened to back onto an obscure alleyway. He’d gone to pick the shirt in a different colour when she made her move.

 

Derek was returning to the changing room when he felt through the bond his pup’s pain. He ran forward sending an SOS out to the pack. He was suddenly very grateful for all the scent tracking they’d done on training and the strong pack bonds.

 

He couldn’t help but growl at the pain and bruises coming off his pup, “You’ll leave my pup alone!”

 

She tilted her head to the side and no one would mistake for human despite only having her claws currently shifted. Her bearing was all wrong she screamed predator from her every pore. “Or what?”

 

Derek smiled fangs showing, “Or WE will make you.”

 

She grinned as she picked up the lead pipe, “See only you pretty boy.”

 

Derek wouldn’t react to the insult, in fact, Stiles’ multitude of nicknames meant that when anyone called him pretty any longer - it no longer pinged on his radar.  He shifted to his beta form not wanting to show her that he actually had a full Alpha form - there was no point in showing all your cards in one go.

 

She was vicious and quick, exactly what you would expect and Derek was smart. He was planning to evade all of the vicious moves and intended to let her get in a few hits.  He didn’t mind taking the hits as an Alpha he could heal even from an Alpha’s wound - just as long as his mate came quickly. He knew that Stiles was close as he could feel the anger pouring off his mate. Isaac’s whimper made her grin and change directions. She charged with the pipe raised and Derek didn’t think; he acted on instinct he put himself between Isaac and the pipe. He gasped and his eyes flashed red as the pipe impaled him. It was the worse pain he’d felt since he’d been at the tender mercy of Kate Argent.

 

Stiles had turned the corner just in time to see his mate impaled. Stiles would never forget the sight of seeing his mate - with blood bubbling out of his mouth.  His anger was palpable and his desire to protect his mate almost tangible.  His eyes opened and they flashed silver - the amount of power he was channelling was more than he’d ever used. He pulled his hand backwards willing the pipe out of his mate’s body and sent it cannoning into the bitch - so hard that she was impaled on the spike as it embedded in the wall. His smile was positively feral anyone would think he was a wolf himself; the betas whimpered up on the scene they entered. Stiles shushed them, “Keep her where she is. Yes she is an Alpha but she can only heal when you take her off the pipe.”

  
Brian was grinning at this piece of information and having been terrorised once before he was in no desire to have that situation repeated. He trusted Stiles to see them safe, but right now Stiles had a pressing concern and that was his mate and pup.  Stiles was the de-facto leader when Derek was injured so he issued the order, “Peter help me take Isaac’s pain.”

 

Peter was more than happy to do it and, he and Brian rushed over to Isaac. Isaac was stirring and whimpering, not from his own wounds, the sad thing was that his home life had meant that he’d learned how take a beating - it was at seeing his Alpha and older brother hurt so badly. He’d been able to take a beating thanks to his father but he’d never had someone willing to step in front of him - to take the beating for him. Stiles was bending over his mate and he was rustling for something in his pockets. He watched as he rubbed some paste over the gaping wound in Derek’s stomach.

 

Stiles was so angry that he could barely think - he was focussing on the first problem and that was healing Derek.  He was so fucking glad that he had visited Deaton’s and grabbed some of the magic healing mix. Usually he used it as a way to help heal the pups after a vicious training session. However Stiles just knew that if he rubbed it over the wounds and channelled his innate spark - He could heal Derek fully. He needed to do this - the pack needed their Alpha strong.

 

Despite his focus on healing his Alpha, Stiles was keeping an eye on the betas.  They were doing exactly as he ordered - crowding in on the injured Alpha who was snarling and snapping at Erica, Boyd and Jackson.  They were smart the pups, they were not engaging her in anything until they had the order off their Alpha.  Stiles grinned ferally, “Don’t worry we’ll deal with her in a minute.”

 

Derek was moaning and his eyes snapped open in pain, he gasped as he felt the skin rapidly heal under Stiles hand. He’d always been awe of his mate and the power that he could wield but never more so than right now. He knew he’d survive even though it would take him a long time to recover, but that was just not an option as far as Stiles was concerned and so he changed the rules.

 

Derek coughed a few times as his lungs knitted firmly together, he took the proffered hand. He looked at the scene in front of him and Brian and Peter were covering Isaac meaning that he could focus on the threat of them.  Kali was operating either out of her purview, or, taking it to the extreme. Derek wanted nothing more than to tear her limb for limb.  The sad thing was he couldn’t afford the pack war that would spill across Beacon Hills if he followed through on his instincts.

 

Stiles squeezed his hand and seemingly knew exactly what he was thinking. He reminded Derek, “She can’t die but doesn’t mean that we can’t make her pay.”

 

Peter grinned, remembering exactly why he liked Stiles - the boy was more wolf than some of the betas.  “Well she looks like a perfect punch-bag to me.”

Stiles smirked, “You heard Uncle Peter kids have fun.”

 

The betas were unsure if they were serious but looking at the Alpha pair and seeing their nods - they all got in a few punches. Stiles could tell that for Erica this was probably better than therapy. She had felt powerful as a wolf until Gerard Argent had captured her, and now she got to take all that anger out on Kali.

 

The Alpha stoically took the hits until Derek stepped forward. The betas hits to such a powerful Alpha would seem like swats from a fly. However wounds inflicted from an Alpha would hurt he pulled the pipe from the wall. He was deliberate in pulling her from the wall but keeping the lead pipe inside. She would be desperately trying to heal but her body would be unable to heal around the protrusion.

 

He knew exactly how to deal with this, “Babe do we have any rope?”  
  
Stiles smiled coldly, “Only the best that Wolfsbane can make.”

 

Stiles laced her hands together, and signalled that someone should bring a car around. They had to be careful - Brian was about the only one of them who could get away with manhandling someone into a car; well, if he was in uniform and had his cruiser.

 

Derek looked over the pack and had to make a decision; a message had to be sent. He would definitely not stand for his betas being used as punch-bags.  “Peter, Brian and Boyd with me ... the rest of you head back to the house. Call Deaton and make sure that Isaac is okay.”

 

  *  _Peter looked grim but agreed with what needed to be done. They used his covered Land Rover as a way to transport the bitchy Alpha across town._



 

Once they were in the car - Stiles realised that if they wanted to drop her at Deucalion’s feet then they would need to meet. Ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem if they had a way of contacting him, “Find her cell. Let’s arrange a meet.”

 

Peter had no problem in wrestling her around to get her cell. She growled but it rather lacked bite when she was tied up as tightly as she was, “Oh do shut up.”

 

Kali was in pain and royally confused. She was asked by her Alpha her to send a message to the pack and Deucalion had made it clear what type of message it was to be; it didn’t matter who you were or who you were with - you could be killed.  She had felt supreme in the knowledge that she was more powerful than the beta and his Alpha. In fact fighting with them had been fun; she was toying with them like they were her prey. And just when she was about to stop playing with them - she was attacked and harmed. There was no way the Alpha’s mate was just human.  They’d assumed at most he’d be like her mate, their Pack’s emissary, Marin Morrell. Only as much as she loved her mate and she really hoped she would see her mate soon - Marin was not in the same league as this Stiles. She had to wonder at the boy’s heritage as she was pretty sure that with the amount of magic he was channelling he wasn’t entirely human.  Her mind flashed back to their old Druid Emissary that she’d been forced to hurt on Deucalion’s orders.

 

Stiles may have been driving but he was constantly aware of her movements. He handed the cell phone over to his mate - letting Derek take care of the negotiation like he should.  Derek spoke calmly, it was only possible due to Stiles being so close - otherwise he would be thinking about Isaac and the fight. “Hello Alpha I have someone who belongs to you. We need to arrange a place to return her to you.”

 

Stiles motioned for it to be put on Speaker; he wouldn’t say anything but it helped with plotting if he could hear what was being said. “I see, and is she okay?”

 

Derek shrugged knowing that it couldn’t be seen, “Well my mate took exception to some injuries that she gave me so he returned them tenfold upon her.”

 

Deucalion sucked in a breath knowing just how vicious Kali could be; she hadn’t calmed much even with her mating. There were time where wondered if he been too brutal, and instead of breaking her had made her just plain feral; he asked plainly and bluntly.  “Is she still living?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes; it was like they thought he was stupid. “Of course, I don’t want a war but we will not stand for disrespect either.”

 

Deucalion snorted, “No real wolf would. Very well we will meet at the edge of the preserve.”

 

Derek said one final word, “Agreed,” before shutting the call down.

 

He shared a look with his betas, “Stiles will be the one to hand her back. Stand behind me, make Deucalion see that we are just as strong.”

 

Brian and Peter nodded and were more than happy to stand with their strong Alphas’.  It was not like they were even worried about being one the wrong side. If there was one thing that had been made abundantly obvious was that you don’t mess with Stiles, or anyone he cared about.

 

They drove up to the edge of the preserve where there was opening that was perfect for the exchange. Peter had told them of it; saying that his Sister had met Deucalion there the last time she’d run him off the land. It worked on several levels and Stiles could definitely appreciate the irony of it.

 

  *  _Stiles took a deep breath and willed his power to the surface - there was no way he was going into this meeting under-armed._



_  
_Deucalion stood there shadowed by Ethan and Aiden the freaky twins. He sucked in a breath in shock at the sight of his beta. She was bruised and beaten and still impaled on a pole. “You felt it necessary to keep her injured.”

 

Stiles eyes flashed silver as a reminder that Deucalion was not the only one with power, “I wanted her to remember what pain felt like ... She hurt my Alpha I returned the favour.”

 

Deucalion laughed even as the Alpha twins started growling, eyes flashing red. Peter and Brian kept their calm, and didn’t even react, which was a slap in the face to the freaky twins that they were not reacting. It said that they didn’t think they could be harmed and that was rather emasculating for a supposedly scary Alpha. “Yes I have heard you are quite the fierce Alpha’s mate, not very Emissary like that behaviour mind you.”

Stiles snorted at that supposed rebuke, but it was not even an issue. He’d told Deaton at the time that he had no problem being the Hale emissary, but he would never ever stand back from the fight.  He was not prepared to let his pack fight without him - he didn’t care what title he had; boy who runs with wolves; the Hale Emissary; the Alpha mate; Spark and the latest one - _Mage._ It would appear that Druids had less power than he currently had.  “I will always protect my Mate and pups.”

 

Deucalion couldn’t see, but he could hear and smell the absolute truth and certainty of Stiles.  “Yes quite the fierce protector. Your Alpha must be quite something to inspire your loyalty.”

 

Stiles cocked his head to this side trying to figure out his angle, “Yes it was the way I was raised.”

Stiles stretched out his senses like Deaton had taught him. He understood a little more it seemed that Deucalion had pissed someone off quite badly, “Who did you hurt so badly they cursed you blind?”

 

The Hales froze as this was perhaps the best piece of news - it seemed that there was someone after the Alphas. Deucalion raised his hand quelling the Alpha pups’ growls, “You are quite the clever thing, quite captivating.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, and reigned in the desire to kill the Alpha where he stood, “And you are avoiding the question.”

 

Deucalion signalled that the twins should pick up the injured Pack Beta. “Maybe I am, until next time, and don’t worry my pack will leave yours alone until I give a formal order, keep your mate close.”

 

Derek nodded and didn’t even to deign to give a response. He was never going to leave Stiles; he was impressed with how Stiles stayed silent and strong standing right next to him - like he would always.   They waited until the clearing was free of anyone who was not pack before Stiles collapsed against him complaining about creepy blind scary wolves, who seemed to want the bad touch him.

 

Derek chuckled and looked far away into the preserve.  He wasn’t sure but for a moment he could have sworn that there was someone watching them in the preserve. It was unlikely I mean who would be watching them; taking the time to hide their scent.  It would take time and effort to avoid detection like that and there was no reason that he could think of for anyone to go to such lengths. It was true that no one hated the Hale pack that badly, but the Alpha pack ... well, that was a different matter.

 

The Alpha’s were leaving and it was clear to the Darach that Deucalion wasn’t leaving because of the wolf but rather the boy. She understood his reticence to engage the boy in a battle - after all he could see the visible evidence of how badly Kali had come off. Interestingly the boy had reacted to an attack on his mate. She wondered was there a weakness there she could exploit?

 

She had to consider what she wanted more - Deucalion was to blame for all her troubles. She had been near death after her Alpha had ordered her death. Kali hadn’t wanted to kill her but had left her near death. If it hadn’t been for the Nemeton and its power derived from the death of a virgin. She didn’t know it was Paige or the link that it had to the Hales - all she knew was that it gave her the power to survive. She would never forget the way that Kali had not want to kill her - any chance though of her not being included in the revenge died upon hearing that she’d mated with Marin Morrell. It was true the old adage, ‘Hell Hath no Fury like a woman scorned.’

 

  *  _She did know one thing; if she was going to battle Deucalion and the Hale pack - it was time to step up the sacrifices. Looked like she needed to find some guardians - too bad she had lesson prep to do._



 


	11. Bate's motel got nothing on ...

Stiles was plotting how to kill the coach slowly - he had seriously planned murders one through fifty one. His ADHD meant that it wasn’t just idle passing thoughts they were creative, well thought out plans down to how he could evade capture. It really was a bad thing that he’d spent so much time around law enforcement as that meant he knew the ins-and-outs of the system.

 

Still the coach had decided that since the sudden upsurge in the Lacrosse team success - he was gonna take most of the first string, and this year that had included Stiles, to a track and field meet.  In his words, he was taking advantage of all the suicide runs that he made them run. The bit that all the teens had an issue with was where they were all signed up without their permission; the Coach had circumvented them and gone straight to their parents for permission.

 

Stiles did not like the idea of going to the neighbouring county for the meet. It meant the pack was split - the only small mercy and small mercy was all it was –the Alpha’s pack was split as Thing One and Thing Two were on the bus with them.   It seemed that they were smart enough not to challenge Stiles again, and he may or may not have bought his baseball bat with him. It was his special bat one that Derek would be jealous if he could actually hold it.

 

Finstock raised an eyebrow and barked, “Stilinski!”

  
“Yes coach. This is a track and field meet.”  He explained as if Stiles’ IQ was about thirty points lower.   
  
Stiles smirked, “I know but me and few of the guys want a game when we get to the motel.”

 

Finstock snickered, “Who wants to play with you?”

He frowned when Jackson, Danny, Scott, Boyd and Isaac raised their hands.  “Huh since when did you get popular?”

Stiles shrugged but he figured it was probably around the time that Lydia got a hold of his wardrobe; he started dating Derek and the cool kids started talking to him and not knocking him into the walls.  “What can I say no is immune to the Stilinski charm.”

 

The annoying part of having bantered with the coach was that Danny was now sitting next to one of the menace twins. He wasn’t sure what to think about Ethan; on the one hand - he was part of the Alpha pack, but on the other hand - he was looking at Danny like he hung the stars. Having been around enough mated couples, and being part of one himself he knew that wolves only tended to look like that around their true mates. Of course, one of the pack would have find their mate with an enemy pack - it wasn’t like the rest of the pack didn’t have enough star-crossed lovers.

 

Still Stiles wasn’t Scott, and as much as he loved his friend - his friend didn’t quite see the world the same way he did.  He looked at Jackson who was sitting in the sits behind his best friend, and Jackson was more than okay with Stiles sitting with him to help protect Danny.  Okay so Finstock looking like the world was about to end was an added bonus; one that had Jackson and Stiles sharing a smirk or two.  Jackson had not forgiven the coach for making him a Co-captain.

 

Stiles was not about to let their newest pack member suffer - if he was in love that was one thing, but he would be warned and forearmed and that was all they could do.  Stiles was stumped about how he get through to Danny - it was not like on a closed cramped bus he could yell, ‘watch out you’re next to a psycho wolf.’

 

The fact that said wolf was sitting next to him meant he couldn’t say anything quietly as he would be heard. He looked to Jackson to see if the beta had any ideas and got a shrug in return. Stiles pondered the problem and figured if everyone knew him as the annoying ADHD kid why not play up to type? He started with one text, followed by another, and another, and another.  He didn’t stop until success had been scored.

 

Also Jackson uttered about blackmail proof as he finally had proof that his best friend was not perfect.  Still Stilinksi’s plan had worked, the continual texts had pinged that just maybe something was wrong. So when Thing One asked, “Is everything okay with you?”

 

Danny quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, “I was just wondering the same thing about you.”

 

It was the first small success that they had had on what was fast becoming the journey from hell. Stiles had never seen tailbacks this bad ever; this traffic was ridiculous and the bus was too cramped and enclosed for his pups. “Do you need a break?”

 

Ostensibly anyone who was listening would assume he was just talking to Jackson but he looked at Scott, Boyd and Isaac as well as they were on the backseats behind them. Once he got nods from all of them he started to plot anew. He didn’t mind, and it let his brain contemplate a new problem.  The wolves would need off the bus as this bus was fast becoming like a cage and the last thing he needed was five pups all wolfing out and fighting. He didn’t think that Coach Finstock’s whistle would be enough to get them to separate. He was just glad that creepy Jared was taking up all of the coach’s focus right now.

 

Stiles figured that the best thing would be to go with the direct approach, “Hey coach can we have a break please.”

He managed to stretch out the please, and added extra adorable pout and puppy dog eyes at the ends. His favourite bit was where all of his pups added on a please at the end, and added their own puppy dog eyes.

 

Finstock was wavering he missed the old days; he missed the days where he could use divide and conquer amongst the players. Admittedly since they had gelled and become friends they’d started winning but they were also harder to control so really it was a catch-22 for him.  

 

He shook his head trying to firm his resolve; he would not bow to the puppy dog eyes.  He wouldn’t bow; no siree not Bobby Finstock but then the Lahey kid added his own puppy dog eyes and damn Stilinski and his friends. “The next exit we’ll stop.”

 

Stiles smiled in relief, “Thanks coach my next plan was to make Jared sick.”

 

Finstock looked at the kid and realised that he was deadly serious, which made him glad that for once he’d let the whiners win.  The last thing he needed on what was fast becoming a hellish journey was for the bus to stink of sick. He shook his head in fond bemusement as annoying as Stilinski could be - life was never boring around him that was for sure. Finstock was just glad that so far Stilinski hadn’t put his immense brain to evil pursuits. He’d been a little worried but ironically his friendship/whatever the hell he was calling it with the Hale boy seemed to have settled him. “I’m glad that you have never used your powers for evil.”

 

The grin he got in return was angelic, which was just wrong as he knew all too well - how well the kid could plan.  He was just glad that he had promoted the kid to the first string as he was just that quick footed.  He’d noticed in the last year; how the kid had gotten to the point where no one could tackle him because by the time the tackle came he simply wasn’t there.   “Thanks coach.”

 

Stiles was certain that the bathroom break was a fantastic idea of his, and he’d yet to say anything to the wolves about the way their girls were following the bus. It just wasn’t his place either they’d not said anything and the girls were pissed. In which case, he had no intention of getting between the girls and their prey, or, they were following without the wolves’ knowledge in which case they should use their noses better.

 

He looked up at the sun, and was glad for the warmth he was a Cali kid and would always prefer the heat to the cold, even in cases like this where it was unbearably warm.  “You gotta love the sun.”

 

Jackson snorted, “Better if the murder twins weren’t along for the ride.”

 

Stiles grinned showing his teeth, “Hey now. Daddy Deucalion promised to punish anyone harming our pack. Then again that is if I leave enough left for him to punish.”

 

The betas all smiled at that, content to know that no matter what happened the Alpha’s mate would always have their back.  The group wouldn’t say it aloud lest Stiles’ ego swelled to epic proportions but it was his compassion and loyalty that helped the pack bind into the unit was today.  They all had matching eerie grins when the twins growled in response.

 

The pack was all coalesced around him, including Danny who was pouting. “It’s not fair I like the guy and you say he is trying to murder you.”

 

Jackson shrugged because really in the Hale pack trying to murder one of them was not really grounds to be excluded from the pack. There were very few in the pack, who could throw stones in that regard at least. Stiles was the one to answer, “You’re a great guy and the last thing we want to see is you hurt. Just be careful.”

  
Jackson grinned at Stiles as he’d unknowingly stumbled up on the best way to make Danny cautious. His friend loved with his whole heart and liked to throw himself in hundred percent with whoever he was with. Sometimes though he could be reckless and he would go with someone more because he was told that he shouldn’t. This way, Danny would proceed with Ethan and Jackson privately wouldn’t bet against his friend seducing Ethan away from the Alpha pack.

 

Danny blushed proving exactly why everyone loved him. “Okay thanks guys.”

 

Bravely Danny actually walked over to Ethan and started talking to him making his twin brother scowl. He sent scowls in Stiles’ direction as if he was to be held personally accountable for his twin liking Danny.  Stiles just did his best to look as innocent as possible as he let the pack talk and buzz around him.  In truth none of them was feeling too happy being away from their territory or Alpha. So at least by being around Stiles who smelled like their Alpha it helped soothe them if only a little so that they didn’t feel like they were crawling out of their own skin.

 

Stiles was sympathetic and let them crowd him as much as they could get away with in human view without it looking weird. “You know when we are on our own I will let you hug me so hard and puppy pile me okay.”

He got weak smiles back in return and that made him once again want to plot torture against Coach Finstock.  “Let’s just get through this run. It’s not the preserve but you all like running.”

 

They herded back onto the bus, and Stiles sent a quick text to Allison.

 

**_Little Red:_ ** _**Don’t stay hidden and keep your eyes open I think someone is stalking us.**_

 

**_Hunter: Like what?_ **

 

**_Little Red: Who the fuck knows with our luck? Let’s just hoped it isn’t our new virgin sacrificing friend._ **

 

He hadn’t said anything just yet as Stiles was hoping beyond all hope that all this was in his head but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being stalked.  He hoped it was nothing but ever since he’d started to run with wolves - his instincts about such things had developed into a fine art.

 

He did snort at Lydia’s response.   ** _Queenie: Thank fuck that we’ve all taken care of that problem._**

 

Stiles privately agreed, and was glad that Derek had not insisted that they wait. The thing was that he’d been only too happy to wait despite his famed protests to the contrary. Still after all of Derek’s trauma with Kate Argent; he was only too happy to let Derek set the pace. Jackson sniffed the air and quirked an eyebrow at Stiles assuming that he would have the answer. Stiles chose to flash his cell over showing Lydia’s message than actually voicing it.  There was a tentative truce with the Alpha pack but that didn’t mean that he was going to volunteer information about pack members that could be used against them.

 

After the fourth hour of the debacle even Stiles was struggling to see the funny side of it. And his over aiming goal in life had distilled down to something very simple - destroy the whistle. He couldn’t help it; he sent a text to the pack on the bus. **_Little Red: Viva la revolution. We need that whistle!_**

 

It was light hearted and a bit of fun but Stiles felt that destroying the whistle would definitely go far in helping inter team harmony and cohesiveness.  He was surprised when it was Danny who managed to lure the coach close enough; funnier when Ethan trapped the coach by them. Well Stiles was only too happy to take advantage of the situation. Quicker than even some of the werewolves could track Stiles hand shot out and unhooked the whistle from around the coach’s neck.

 

Finstock’s bellow was victory and sweetness in itself. He made grabby hands in Stiles direction, so Stilinski threw it to McCall who flailed around and it ended up out the bus. He shoved his head out of the window but the whistle was a lost cause. He was furious, but when he turned around he was faced with McCall’s dopey face and he just couldn’t believe that he was malicious. He could believe that Stilinski would do it in a heartbeat but McCall didn’t have a devious bone in his body. Stilinski started haranguing his friend, which was amusing, “Damn Scotty we were only playing. Sorry Coach, I’ll buy you a new one to say sorry.” He said without an ounce of guile.  

 

Finstock sighed because really this whole incident just summed up this entire trip - he hated the way he’d been made coach of the track and field.  He hated it; he had no passion for it like Lacrosse but the fact that Stilinski was man enough to own up to it rather took the wind out of his sails, “Whatever Stilinski just make sure you keep your promise.”

 

Finstock’s cell broke the unnatural silence that pervaded the air. “Hello.”

 

Seeing the coach crush his can in his hand, left Stiles to guess that he wasn’t happy with the news - whatever it was.  Finstock cursed a few more times under his breath before ending the call.  Stiles knew he wasn’t the only one who was wondering what the hell was going on.  He was just the one brave enough to say something. “Coach?”

 

“Well kids the craptastic day gets better the meet is cancelled but we will have to stay overnight at the motel as it is too late.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sent a text to Erica.   ** _Little Red: Heading to the motel follow us._**

 

Well if there was a small mercy it was that the pups would have their mates close by which would keep them anchored in the strange surroundings.  Erica’s text made Stiles smile, **_Catwoman: Puppy Pile!_**

 

Stiles wondered if he would ever miss the days where the most he ever wondered was whether or not Jackson was intending to shove him into a locker. Those days were simpler that much was true, but not necessarily happier, and he wouldn’t sap for all the simple days in the world.  Thinking of his mate he decided to get help as he still couldn’t shake his feeling so he sent Derek a text. **_Little Red: Could be nothing but thinking bad druid is following us._**

 

He didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds for the reply to come through. It was simple and to the point - like Derek.   ** _Big Bad Wolf: I’m coming._**

 

He was a 21st century boy and didn’t need his man to feel safe but he wouldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t happy that Derek was heading in their direction. He wanted the whole pack together - safe.  

 

Stiles looked at the motel as they were pulling into the car pack - and he was not amused. It was creepy, dark and dank - not in the way that screamed we-charge-rooms-by-the-hour, but more that this was probably the real life example of the Shining, or, the Manager’s name tag would read N Bates.

 

The girls stepped out of Lydia’s car, and their wrinkled noses suggested that they were about as impressed by the shabby motel as he was, which was to say not very.  Stiles grinned as the girls came over to them as the coach stomped off in direction of the entrance.  Stiles didn’t give a shit as he knew that no matter how the rooming fell the pups would end up sleeping with him in a sprawling puppy pile.

 

He hugged them fiercely, “I am so glad you are here!”

 

The girls cooed and melted in a way that would make their mates jealous, apart from the fact that they remembered Stiles was essentially Pack Mom and wouldn’t do that to them. Oh, and Derek was possessive, and would rip the head off any one who looked at his mate in that way.

 

Their reunion was interrupted by the return of the coach; he snarled, “Boys, two to a room. Pick and I don’t care just I don’t want to hear of you getting up to any sexual perversions. “

 

He said this particularly looking at the pack members. Scott wrinkled his nose, “We are not like that.”

 

Allison laughed at her boyfriend, and Lydia laughed at their combined innocence in the ways of pleasure.

 

Lydia smirked, “Well you are all very pretty and what other reason would we suddenly form a tight knit group.”

 

Jackson smirked, “Well looks like Danny is taking up the opportunity to have two to a room.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Who you gonna share with Jackson?”

 

Jackson eyes flashed to Lydia, which made Stiles smile. “Yes you can but until the coach does his final check who are you ‘officially’ sharing with?”

 

Jackson smirked, “You as it will make coaches head explode.”

 

Well that is more than a good enough reason for Stiles as he heads forward to their room.  He sees the puppy dog eyes he rolls his own eyes, “Oh My God. It is not like you all won’t puppy pile me in minutes anyway.”

 

Well that had been the plan but unlike at the pack house the pups were antsy. Stiles was stuck on a bed with the girls lying all over him. He took a minute to appreciate the irony of this - that now he could no longer appreciate it was when the action found him.  They were all getting annoyed until Lydia snapped, “For fuck sake go and run.”

The boys were all pouting, but it was true. Stiles could say from being a connoisseur of not being able to sit still.  “Oh I’m with Erica go and run you will feel better.”

 

  *  _Of course, all of the wolves bursting through the door at the same time meant they’d caught the attention of Coach Finstock._



 

Finstock burst through the door and Stiles could only wish that he had a camera to capture the sheer incredulous look on the coach’s face. It was definitely a face that should be captured and immortalised. Well it was not every day that you walk in on a student who up until this last year was considered part of the ‘losers’ caste of the High-School on a bed with all the popular hot girls on his bed.

 

The coach opened his mouth once, and promptly closed it again; he did this several times and Stiles patiently waited for him to get his sentence out, mainly because the girls were still on top of him and he was too busy silently laughing. He was looking at the other bed where the boys should have been, but it was Stiles sending them on their run that had bought the coach to his door.  “Stilinski I have no idea what you did over the summer but Kudos on raising your game.   Although I think their boyfriends might object.”

 

Stiles was laughing so hard and had to huff a stray piece of blonde hair out of the way. “Coach I will let you into the greatest secret about girls.”

“What Stilinski?” He asked.  
The shit eating grin made him regret ever asking but figured he’d asked so he should at least listen to the answer.  

 

Stilinski, looking completely composed, “Well it is true what they say, ‘Girls just want diamonds or a gay best friend to listen to them.”

 

Finstock was bemused, “Stilinski since when are you gay?”

 

Lydia snickered, “Since he bagged Derek Hale.”

 

They all tensed at hearing the howl. Stiles knew who was howling having long since been able to distinguish the distinct howls. As fun as winding the coach up was they needed him gone as Isaac was in trouble.  Lydia was the one who spoke up, “You know Jared said he might throw up coach. You might wanna check before you lose your deposit.”

 

Lydia was quick and that was just one of the reasons why he’d had such a long crush on her. They all waited the prerequisite amount of time, which was until they heard Finstock in someone else’s room yelling at them before scrambling out of the door in the direction of the howls, especially as there was now more than one howl.

 

  *  _He hoped they got there in time and whoever hurt his pups better be gone._



 

Jennifer Blake was watching in satisfaction as her concoction worked - both of the twins who’d taken part in her beating were dosed with the hallucinogenic Wolfsbane. She’d followed them to the isolated hotel, and known that they would be unable to resist the urge to run. She had dosed the bushes by the motel running path with a little special Wolfsbane.

  
It was too bad when the Hale wolves were dosed at the same time. She had no quarrel with them unless they sided with Deucalion. She watched as the Hallucinogenic properties took hold and the werewolves natural aggression took care of the rest.  The twin had set up on the curly blonde pup - it was tantamount to bullying and they were doing nothing for the stereotypes about pretty kids if they didn’t know how many bones in the human body. She had to admire the sadistic side of testing it out on a live specimen - just a shame it was such a cute puppy.  The fact that they were interrupted by another wolf was more fascinating. This one reeked of power and prophecy but he was not the Alpha of the territory.  

 

If only she hadn’t dispelled the mixture afterwards not wanting to leave a trace for Deucalion to trace her with.  She wanted to scream in frustration as the Mage approached. He had the female beta with him, and if only she’d been dosed with the Wolfsbane as well, then he might have had his hands full.  Alas that was not the case and as much as she would like to pretend otherwise she did not yet have the power to cross paths with a mage and kill Deucalion.

 

She had to prioritise and her revenge over Deucalion took precedence over her need to watch the twins downfall with her own eyes, besides as the Wolfsbane had progressed; it was all very Shakespearean - friend vs friend and brother vs brother. They would no doubt kill each other and that was good enough for her.

 

Stiles had reached the scene and froze at what he was seeing - personally he didn’t give a shit if the power twins killed each other but the fact that Scott was facing off against Isaac and Boyd against Jackson - well that he had a big problem. “Flashlight and stay behind me, that includes you Erica.”

 

Lydia thrust one into his hand and he deliberately shined the light into their eyes, feeling a lot like his Dad did on a drugs bust.  Sure enough there was the tell-tale sign of being influenced - the bloodshot eyes told him everything. Only it was too bad that it wasn’t simple drugs, as the werewolves would be able to metabolise it.

 

The wolves were all growling and crouching, it was clear that they were all planning to attack. This would not end well for anyone involved and the last thing Stiles needed was for a free-for-all puppy brawl especially when two of them had the unfair advantage of being Alphas.

 

Lydia and Allison screamed at the attack commencing clearly worried for their mates’. Well, Allison screamed for a second before remembering she was hunter and dipped to her back for a blade. Life was just less scary when you had a weapon in your hand.

 

Stiles didn’t know what the fuck was wrong and this was going to suck but he couldn’t let any of them get hurt.  He steeled himself, “Follow me and stay close. Lydia I know you can fight but please stay close. I don’t want you to be infected too.”

 

The blonde beta struggled but ultimately she would obey the Alpha’s mate. She wanted her mate to be okay and right now he was facing off against a pack member. It broke her heart and she had to chant in her mind ‘under a spell’. She needed him to be okay but Stiles was right the last thing they needed was for her to fight and then she get infected too.

 

The girls followed Stiles into the centre of the area and watched in amazement as he threw up what could only be called a containment field if they were willing to admit to their geekdom.  Stiles was panting as this was no small task even for a mage. He was containing the wolves - stopping them from killing each other, and he had cast a protective warded circle around him and the girls. This was going to make him crash so hard but as long as everyone was alive then he would be okay with that.

 

He doesn’t think he just orders Lydia, “Lyds I need to know what the fuck they’ve been dosed with and how the fuck to counter it.”

Lydia flips her phone out and she was really glad that she’d insisted that she get the cell phone model that had the net included.  She is letting her brain work on overdrive, “Okay this sucks. They are werewolves ... they have.”

 

Stiles had basically created little pockets to house each werewolf in, and one of them got the bright idea to charge at Stiles protective shield. In lighter situations, Stiles would have laughed his ass off at the way Jackson had bounced off the wall and yipped like he was a dog.  In his frustration and mounting tiredness, “Oh shut up Cujo, you know better.”

 

“Stiles!” Lydia growled.

 

“What?” Stiles whined, I mean come on poor guy was expending a lot of energy right now to make sure that everyone stayed in one piece.  “This is taking a lot from me I need the counter yesterday Lydia.”

She snapped right back. “You fucking translate Archaic Latin.”

“I would but I’m keeping everyone alive right now.” Stiles retorted.

 

Allison just sighed and hoped that her two genius friends could find a solution before they killed each other. As Stiles protection had a fatal flaw there was nothing to protect Stiles and Lydia from each other.

 

Stiles would dearly like to panic but knows that now is not the time and thanks his ADHD that allows him to focus on more than one problem at the same time.  He has a brainwave, “Lydia look up types of Wolfsbane.”

 

Ethan screamed, “You want to keep me from my mate.”

 

Aiden rolled his eyes, “And you’ll leave me for a human!”

Lydia bitched to Allison, “Lord save me from men and their dicks.”

Allison laughed, “Not the time Lydia.”

 

Erica snickered, “Hey now, sometimes it is their most useful part.”

 

Lydia was continuing her reading and could guess which entry it was, “Got it. There is a spell counter it is done by Emissary’s to let Wolves dream whilst healing.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Well someone has adapted this Freddie Kruger Style.”

 

Lydia couldn’t argue with that, “Here please save him.”

 

Stiles just kept his hands raised as he read through the phrasing.  If there was one thing he’d learnt was that pronunciation mattered - after all that one time he’d ended up a girl for twenty four hours because he’d fluffed a stress.   Finally he started, he was so glad that his mom had insisted he learn Gaelic and Polish, even if the Gaelic had seemed weird - more than a few spells required it.

 

He kept up the chanting and willed the Earth to help him free the wolves of the toxin in them.  He knew he succeeded when they fell to their knees and black smoke poured from their noses.  He was just grateful that they collapsed - it would be a bitch to get them back to their rooms but he wouldn’t have to worry about a fight over misplaced aggression

 

The girls breathed easier when the danger passed, and ran to check on their mates.  Stiles was pleased as they would heal faster with their mates.  He was surprised to feel his own mate close by; so close in fact he was in the clearing.  He was about to ask _calmly_ why he was suddenly friends with Deucalion but couldn’t channel the energy.  Ah hell, he guessed with Derek appearing he felt like he could rest because between one breath and the next - the floor was coming up to meet him.

 

Derek moved forward with worry in his eyes as he watched Stiles tilt forward. He was in place to stop his mate falling but he was not happy that Stiles had collapsed into his arms; this was going to be hell if Finstock caught up to them. Not to mention there was the uneasy truce between him Deucalion.

 

Deucalion looks in the direction of Derek and even with unseeing eyes, “It is not your fault. It is the Darach.”

 

Scott’s eyes opened first perhaps testament to the fact that he was a true Alpha. He hugged Allison and then cried out, “Stiles.”

 

He looked at Derek with worry in his eyes, after all this was his best friend, “Is he okay?”

 

Deucalion could growl in frustration or take a higher road and unwittingly the Darach had just leant him the keys to his victory. “Yes but he channelled and expelled a great deal of energy to keep all of you safe.”

Scott sighed, “It’s what he does.”  What he didn’t add was the bit about where it was sometimes at the expense of himself.

 

All the awakened people were focussing on the Alpha’s mate, who was content to snuggle into Derek’s body. Tellingly he wasn’t a sleep, “We’ll help you deal with the bitch if you leave us alone after.”

 

Scott, Allison and Lydia all laughed at the way Stiles could be sassy and bossy while in an exhausted sleep. It was even funnier when you took in Derek’s face; the Alpha was torn between fond amusement and exasperation.

 

Derek was finding that since he’d mated with Stiles he was becoming use to this strange state of emotions.  He looked over at the other Alpha to test how well he’d taken his mate’s suggestion.

 

  *  _Derek wouldn’t enjoy working with the Alpha pack but if this was the way to clear both threats out of Beacon Hills then he would suck it up and put his big girl pants on.  It was disturbing that he could hear that in his head in his mate’s voice._



 


	12. Uneasy Alliance

Derek wanted them out of the damn motel area, and he wanted his pack safe back at the mansion. When Stiles was awake enough to crow - Derek would tell him that he was glad that Stiles had convinced him about rebuilding the mansion; the pack needed a place that was theirs. It was an even better idea to make the house something completely new as then Derek and Peter weren’t living in a mausoleum. Still he had more immediate concerns, his mate was asleep in his arms exhausted, and the pack was only slowly awakening.  

 

Scott looked dopey and confused but Derek could still hear Stiles’ voice in his head. “Yes well he’s Scott and you don’t kick puppies.”

 

He looked up at Derek without a hint of his usual defiance, “What happened?”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Stiles saved your asses like per usual.”

 

They all looked fondly at the napping Emissary who was sleeping soundly in his mate’s arms. Stiles wouldn't have cared, he trusted Derek to see him safe and that meant more to Derek than any other part of the whole situation. “Why are we friends with the scary Alpha?”

 

All looked uncomfortable, and what Derek wouldn’t give for having Peter and Brian with him, but there needed to be someone who stayed behind.  And out of all the wolves he could rely on Peter’s instinct for self-preservation and protecting what was his, namely Brian and the pack.  “We came to an agreement, even with Stiles half asleep he can be bossy.”

 

Scott smiled fondly as this wasn’t the first time that his natural pushiness and sheer determination had saved the pack.  “What did he do?”

 

Deucalion was the one to answer, “It seems that Alpha Verone led us astray and this is more than a capable pack.”

 

The girls nodded. “We work,” was all Erica had to say and it summed it up quite nicely.

 

Deucalion nodded, “Your Emissary has suggested that we team up to deal with the Darach in return for us leaving town.”

 

Lydia agreed with Stiles and Derek, while it was not ideal this was the most prudent course of action, and would be the best way to see their town free of foreign supernatural elements.  “Makes sense, you need Stiles don’t you.”

She finished astutely looking at him even if he couldn’t see him doing it; he did however seem to sense her.

 

Deucalion wondered how on earth the Hale boy, who was never meant to be an Alpha had unwittingly created such a strong pack.  The girl was quick and if his sense of smell didn’t deceive him - _a banshee._ “The Hale Emissary would be the only one who would be able to stand up to her at the moment.”

 

 

She narrowed her eyes, he was being oddly specific,  “You know who it is?”

 

Derek was interested in hearing this too, as he had a feeling that Beacon Hills was the battlefield for an old feud. “Who is she?”

 

Deucalion shrugged and unerringly bent down to stroke the cheek of Ethan, who was waking. Derek didn’t like how close the very breakable Danny was to the other group’s Alpha, but Deucalion was focussing on the Alpha in Danny’s lap.  “How are you Pup?”

 

Danny looked up at the group very confused. He’d raced to the grove a little later than the others in time to see Stiles’ impressive light show end and see Ethan collapsed on the ground.  He’d not understood the instinct but he’d raced over to his fallen lover. He’d wanted to cradle him and protect him until he could fight for himself.  Ethan awoke slowly, “What happened and how is Aiden?”

 

Derek noticed Deucalion’s smirk, “Well he doesn’t have access to his mate so healing slowly.”

 

Ethan looked worried knowing that Deucalion had planned to turn this pack inside out. He didn’t want to fight his pack, but he couldn’t see his mate hurt. He hoped that Deucalion could understand that, but somehow he doubted that his Alpha would see reason.  “Well heal up; we will need all of us at top strength.”

 

That was as close to a benediction as Deucalion could manage; it was not like he was the caring nurturing Alpha, and if he tried to be his pack would probably drop down in shock. “We need to get the pups back to the hotel.”

 

Derek nodded; maintaining a presence amongst the humans was annoying despite the protection he knew that it could afford him.    “Yeah, the coach can be a bit annoying but don’t eat him.”

 

Danny’s sense of humour was returning now that he knew that the pack would be okay, “Yeah coach would give you indigestion.”

 

Aiden woke spluttering, wondering what the hell was going on, and making a mental note to convince his Alpha that it would be a really bad idea to go after this pack because the Alpha’s mate would probably destroy them on the principal of the matter.  Aiden respected power and could admit to healthy, but entirely sensible fear of his Alpha.  However he could honestly say that the human Alpha mate that had disgusted him so much earlier was probably the scariest mofo he’d met. He never used his power for anything but to protect and he was fierce and immediate in his responses.

 

“Who do I need to kill?” Was Aiden’s opening question and he felt dealt with the situation.

  
  
Deucalion laughed at that pragmatic response, “Relax pup once we are all back in town I’ll explain.”

 

All the wolves were eager to hear this story. As the Pack members who were awake all carried those still asleep.  Danny froze a second as they helped a still woozy Aiden, “What do we say if the coach sees us?”  
  
Derek hummed, and snickered, “Does he still go on about sexual perversions?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Came the chorused response; it was kind of sad that he didn’t have new material Derek thought.

“In that case just say sexual perversions.”

Erica laughed in delight at that response, “Stiles is such a bad influence on you.”

 

Derek looked down at his sleeping mate and couldn’t help but smile fondly. He was an influence that was for sure - whether it was positive or not remained to be seen.

 

  *  _Stiles found the trip back far worse than the trip to the motel ironically.  There was information to be had from the self-proclaimed ‘Demon Wolf’_



 

Stiles was so glad to see his Dad, and knew that it would be kind of mean not to say hello. It was tough this last year splitting his time between his Dad and Derek.   He made sure that his Dad ate right but was leaving more and more of that to Mrs McCall, who if Stiles was right would be the new Mrs Stilinski before too much longer. He knew his Dad was nervous but Stiles knew that his mom would want his Dad to be happy.  He was pleased as Scott would be his brother legally and his Dad would be happy both were in the win column to him.

 

“Too bad about the meet kiddo,” was all he said, but the smirk let Stiles know exactly what his Dad was thinking.

 

Stiles just flopped on the counter letting some of his tiredness show, “The meet I could handle. The Darach following us was not so fun.”

 

His Dad froze mid drink; he’d been hoping that the lack of murders/kidnaps meant that the entity had moved on. “You all okay?”

 

Stiles nodded wondering where to start, “Well it started with the Alpha pack who police the wolves coming to town …”

 

Stiles realised as he vented that there was a reason that his Dad was such a great investigator, and that there as a reason why he loved his Dad. After dinner, when he headed over to Derek’s he felt so much lighter. It was for the best, as he would need his wits and energy to fight the upcoming battle.  His Dad had grumbled through the veggie burger but Stiles didn’t care because if his Dad was around to moan at him then it was a win-win.

 

He jumped into his car and raced baby over to the pack house.  He could feel the tension in his lover and mate and wanted to be there to help ease it in any way he could.  He knew the idea of meeting with Deucalion would rankle with Derek so they’d settled on meeting the Alpha pack on grass out the back of the mansion.   Thankfully it was the summer and the back of the pack House had a massive area squared off for lazing outside.

 

Stiles walked through the door using his key; grinning, as all the pack came up to him, scenting him. He didn’t mind after the trip to hotel hell, and then knowing that the other pack who up until yesterday had been trying to harm them - well it was not like Stiles could blame them. He grinned, “Kids put me down I need to go and see your Dad.”

 

He looked up and sure enough there was the Dad of the Pack. Derek was looking unfairly adorable right now, and Stiles wanted to be serious.  Still this was a pack moment and one that they could treasure, but clearly Derek’s tolerance was at an end and a low growl had the pups flying in all directions. Stiles shook his head, “They’re needy and you knew that dear.”

 

Derek pulled him in close scenting him, but that was too simplistic.  Derek was a like a living octopus and Stiles wanted to make a comment about not being a chew toy.  The only thing stopping him; was that he knew that it was Derek’s instincts that were making him do this, and the last thing he’d ever do is make Derek feel bad about his wolf. Kate had really done a number on his mate in that regard; sometimes he privately thought that Peter had killed her too quickly. He never voiced those opinions because he was meant to the protective one; not the blood thirsty one.

 

“How long until Demon Daddy and his pack are here?” He asked plainly.

 

The betas loved Stiles’ way with words and Derek just gave him a look as if to say, “Really?”

 

Stiles blew him off with a kiss to the cheek so that he could start to prepare food for two packs. He knew the protocol of visiting packs, and he would not be remiss in his duties as the Alpha’s mate, or Hale Emissary. He was on his best behaviour and everything – he added no poison to the brownies or anything.

 

The knock on the door was answered by Derek but Stiles was standing by his side like he needed to be. “Welcome to our Land.”

 

Kali was staying back and Stiles couldn’t help but notice the way she stroked her stomach. He noted that a few of the betas had smiled at that as well, still it was time for him to play his role. “Please we’ve prepared food. I felt it was best that we talk in the backyard.” He stopped there and smiled feeling more like a 50’s housewife; he couldn’t help but add, “That way no one can feel hemmed in.”

 

Kali wasn’t moving from behind Deucalion and Stiles had to be on his best behaviour not to make careless moves with his hands - he’d bet good money that she would flinch if he did.  Stiles was being good - he really was, which meant that all he did was share evil grins with Peter and Brian.

 

He did his best Martha Stewart impression bringing out enough food for all and sundry. The wolves perked up at the food on offer and Stiles had cooked double what he’d normally cook.  He made sure that Deucalion was offered first food, as traditions dictated and bit back a sigh at the way Derek wouldn’t eat until he had.  It was wolf pack traditions and as Derek’s mate; Derek would not be able to eat until he’d shown that he was a good provider for his mate.

 

The pack’s sat on opposite sides of the long wooden table. It was tense but they needed to have a frank conversation where they put all the cards on the table. At the very least Stiles needed more on this Darach; it wasn’t a lot to work on - bad druid who likes to play with the darker side of magic. What would be way more useful in the grand scheme of things as far as Stiles was concerned was a who? A why? And how can I kill it?

 

Deucalion took the initiative, “Your town has been invaded by an Old Emissary she didn’t take too kindly to being abjured.”

 

Stiles and Derek perked up because it didn’t take a genius to work out what the issue was. “She was your Emissary?”

 

Deucalion nodded, “Yes, but I found out that she was practicing black arts and I didn’t need an unstable Emissary.”  
  
The worst part of it was that was perfectly logical and normal. The Emissary was meant to be able to balance and tether the pack to humanity but if they were insane - then it wouldn’t work.   “I see and what was she called.”  
  
“Jennifer Blake.”

 

The teens all stopped eating at the same time, as they computed that the English teacher was a homicidal, sacrificing druid who’d already killed one of her students.  “The English teacher!”

 

Scott looked aggrieved at the idea of one of the teachers could be so bad. It went against his world order of good and evil; and sadly not even being a werewolf had helped change him to something that was a little less naive and a little more cynical. Stiles would always adore Scott but they were times where he kind of wished that his friend was a little more suspicious.   

  
Stiles was going to have words with his Dad. She was a menace and he knew that with the right magic and no trouble with the human law she would be able to clear a background check. Still if he could plant seeds and better yet find evidence of her misdeeds it should be enough to see her suspended from school if not outright fired. There was one small good piece of news - now that they know about her they can plan accordingly, oh and make sure that they are never alone with her.

 

“I’ll have a word with Dad see if we can’t make her life difficult at work.”

 

Kali spoke up, “There is the question of power, she will know about your mage and she’ll want more power knowing that she won’t be able to face him.”

 

Isaac looked adorably confused, “So Miss Blake is a bad Deaton.”

 

The pack nodded and Stiles knew that he would be having a frustratingly vague conversation with the Druid in the near future. Stiles was already trying to figure out how to phrase it so that he would actually get the help. Still he figured the fact that she was trying to kill the residents of Beacon Hills, and was meant to be one of them had to count for something.

 

“That is pretty much it yeah.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, “So we work together and then you leave?”

 

Deucalion nods, “Yes it is clear that your pack is stable and you’re following the laws even if it is unconventional.”

  
The Alpha’s behind him looked like they wanted to object but had to remember the Hale emissary had saved two of their lives and handed their Beta her ass in a fight. It encouraged them to hold their tongues; after all fear was not respect, but it was a currency that they understood.  

 

Peter could breathe a little easier, Deucalion was a lot like him - a slippery bugger but he kept his word.  

  
Derek took control, “Let us gather resources and return here tomorrow and we will form a plan of attack.”

 

The Alpha’s were only too happy to get the hell out of there. The whole land reeked of the Hale pack and they felt like they were intruding, which was not something that the Alphas were used too. It spoke of a strong pack and there was nothing an Alpha liked more than feeling like they didn’t deserve to be somewhere.  

 

Stiles had to give a warning as both he and Lydia were sharing a bad feeling, “Keep your Emissary safe Alpha.”

  
Deucalion cocked his head to the side, “Yes I suppose it would be prudent to take into account jealously.”

 

The Hale pack did not truly relax until they could smell the scents disappear off the preserve.  The mated couples took one look at each other and all headed for their own private areas - it was for the best; otherwise they all bitched about being exhibitionists.  


 

  *  _Stiles was really glad that he’d spent the last few hours with his mate as now he had to go and talk to Deaton. Now on a good day you’d get a vague answer, but on a bad day you’d end up with a headache._



  


The Vet’s office was empty as it was nearly closing hour which usually meant that the supernatural elements of town came to the vet.  Stiles was one of the visitors that were tolerated, or, at least not left so frustrated that they wanted to scream.

 

“How are you Mr Stilinski?” Alan asked cordially.

 

Stiles shrugged, he’d been doing well until the Alpha pack had rolled into town. “Not too bad. Deucalion is a pain in my ass and I could do without his Ex-emissary killing people in order to have enough power to kill him.”

 

Deaton look wad for a brief moment in that blink and you’ll miss it way.  “I see and Deucalion confirmed it.”

 

Stiles nodded, “I recognised the power ritual for what it was but I didn’t know who.”

 

Deaton paused at that little bit if information because if Stiles knew that Deucalion had either had a massive change of heart, or, been very scared.  Stiles hadn’t mentioned his little showdown with Kali, but Marin had told him when she’d come to him asking what was the likelihood her pack would survive a run-in with Stiles and Alpha Hale.

 

_Her eyes had bulged wide when he’d told her that none of them were in Stiles league, especially as he could literally will the Earth to do what he wanted without any serious spells when the mood took him, say for example, to protect his mate or pack being taken. She just promised to take back his opinion to her Alpha._

 

Deaton prompted the teen, who seemed to be taking more than just the magic lessons to heart - he was picking up his reticence for talking, “Who is it?”

 

“The old Emissary Jennifer Blake.” Stiles answered not seeing the benefit of withholding the information.

 

Alan sucked in a breath, as this was very bad news, and also he didn’t like the fact his former student was back in town.   Sure he’d heard the name but assumed that she was just someone with the same news especially as she had not been in town for twenty years and her stay had ended badly.  It was abhorrent what she’d done with her power.  The last thing he wanted to do was harm another individual, and especially a Druid, but she was no longer a Druid. She was a Darach - she’d gone to the dark side - she was a like a perverted mirror image. “I see then we will need a plan as we will have to bind her powers.”

  
Stiles was shocked but smart enough not to voice his opinion. It spoke volumes that Deaton was willing to get his hands dirty so to speak.

 

  *  _Still it had the makings of being the starting of a plan; he knew that they didn’t have long before it all came crashing down._




	13. Ready for a Party

 

Stiles was only too happy to work on the binding spell but he had like a million and one questions whirring through his head. They were important question as far as he could tell, and answering them; might see them all live through the week.  The Vet could tell that the young mage was trying to figure things out in his head, and as long as it was conducive to helping he would answer the questions asked by the young Alpha mate. Personally, he didn’t see why he should answer stupid questions because the whim took the young teen.

  
“What is it Stiles?”

The teen opened his mouth, and then closed it again, “She wouldn’t have always been Jennifer Blake and also how did she survive Deucalion?”  
  
The vet paused, “All good questions to ask. She was Jennifer Blake because names held power her real name is Julia Baccari.”

 

Stiles nodded as that made perfect sense – after the whole revelation of being a spark and then something a whole lot more: He was glad that he was so tight lipped about his real first name, and for more than just being annoyed that no one could pronounce it. In fact when he started training with Deaton; the Vet had commended him on the practice and encouraged him to maintain the secrecy of his name. Not that it bothered Stiles, as he was never ever willingly going to reveal his name - unless it was under the pain of death, and even then he would be reluctant.  

  
Still Stiles had concentrated hard so as to ensure that his pack had a fighting chance, and the paste was mixed up so all he had to now was to bottle it, “We need to know how she survived. I don’t know why but it is important.”

 

The Vet looked thoughtful, “Then you need to ask Deucalion and whoever is responsible. I believe the Nemeton played a part though.”

  
Stiles had read about that in the information given to him by the Old Emissary. “The Nemeton is meant to provide balance, but would have been out of sorts by an event. Did she take advantage?”  
  
Deaton frowned and pondered the information; this was one of the reasons that he didn’t mind talking with Stiles. When he dropped the annoying teen facade he could be quite insightful.  “The Nemeton is powerful, the death of a virgin who’d bled out and if the blood of the virgin had been absorbed by the roots of the tree ...”   
  
Stiles sucked in a breath as he was starting to see how all the chips had lined up and wanted to minimise the pain caused to Derek. “Paige.”

                                  

Deaton nodded, “It would have been powerful the death of someone who was never meant to die could be used as a Druid as a way to subvert death.

 

“Bitch. She sacrificed them at the Nemeton didn’t she?” Stiles groaned as this was just becoming that little bit more difficult. As this would mean that not only would they need to bind her power but they would also need to cut off her access to the Nemeton. When it came to Druids their magic, like the Fae, was tied to nature and in the more powerful Druids - the Mages you could add the tie to the Earth as well.

 

Deaton hated the perversion of the magic too, “I believe that she did. I’m sorry to say though that she won’t stop. There is a ritual that could let her face a Druid-Mage. It would require the sacrifice of three Protectors.”

 

Stiles didn’t need to be told that she was preparing for a showdown with him. It was days like this that just made him tired. “She wants the Alpha Pack but will kill anyone in her way. “  
  
Deaton just nodded as that was about the fairest assessment. “So what will you do?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “What is necessary. I will keep the pack safe and make nice with a whole bunch of psycho wolves to do it ... Hey least I had practice with Peter.”

 

Deaton shook his head, “Yes well it is good that you can see a silver lining.”

 

  *  _Stiles wasn’t thinking about Silver linings he was thinking about how he could do this and make sure everyone survived._



 

The pack was gathering for awkward meeting part deux as Stiles was calling it in his head. Deucalion looked aggrieved but it was hard to tell. Stiles had never appreciated just how much he read from a person’s eyes until he couldn’t do it.  A thought struck him; it might take a bit of research but he felt that if he could restore Deucalion’s sight then he was pretty sure that he could ensure his pack’s safety for years to come.

 

Derek kept Stiles close and no one would blame him, “So we have a name and a way to neutralise her.”

 

Deucalion was pleased, “That is good news. We need a plan and soon - she has Ennis under her control.”

 

Derek froze and Stiles gave him a look, knowing what Derek would dearly love to do to that bastard of a werewolf. He had a lot of crimes to answer for and the only thing that had protected him from Derek was Deucalion.  Derek looked at Deucalion, “If he attacks us we will protect ourselves.”

 

Deucalion shrugged, “Then attack. He was careless enough to be caught he deserves his fate.”

 

The sheer coldness of that statement surprised many of the wolves but not Stiles. Stiles didn’t even blink just carried on, as all he really wanted was the wolves off his land.  He was getting even more territorial than the wolves of the pack - the irony was not lost on him.  “I need to know where Julia was abjured.”

 

Kali sucked in a breath, the boy had learnt something that very few people knew - her first loves name. She would not trade her mate Marin for the world but she was sorry for the way that things had ended between them, but whilst she was an Alpha she would never be stupid enough to cross Deucalion. She answered honestly, as whatever love she had had burned away with Julia’s attacks, “In the forest just outside Beacon Hills. I fought her and tore her throat out.”

 

Stiles didn’t blink and if she was expecting to shock him then she’d picked the wrong wolf-mate.  “Gotcha but she wasn’t actually dead when you left?”

 

Kali shook her head, “No she was near death. I’d filled my Alpha’s wish but I didn’t watch the life leave her.”

 

Derek could see that meant something; he just didn’t know what. “Stiles?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Deaton and I had some theories and Kali has just confirmed them. In fact if we can find where she was almost killed then defeating the Darach comes a hell of a lot easier.”  
  
Peter wanted to sigh as honestly he was surrounded by born wolves who were clearly stupid, “Yes but you have forgotten that tomorrow is a very special full moon.”

 

Derek froze, “You gotta be shitting me it is then that she will attack.”

 

All the wolves were looking strangely vulnerable and while Stiles only cared for his pack - he figured this was probably something that he needed to know. He was learning all the while about the wolves but there was always something new. “What?”

 

Peter answered, “This is the moon where our powers are at their lowest.”

 

Stiles wanted to bash his head against a wall because of course that was the case because nothing could ever be easy - just once. He thought it might be a nice feeling if he ever got to discover it. “Of course it is. So she will attack tomorrow. Perfect so kids we go to school. Come back here and then we will fight the bitch.” Stiles looked around the group seeing the shell-shock of the intruding pack - he supposed that they have never been _Stilesed_ before.

 

This seemed to amuse Deucalion, “Yes Little Alpha.”

 

Stiles wanted to pout while Peter and Derek had been surprised by both the affection and the respect that the old wolf was showing. It was practically a blessing from the old cantankerous wolf. Any relief and sense of calm that could have been gained from this was the broken by the arrival of a distraught Allison.

 

  *  _And she wasn’t even in hunting mode that was what Stiles found ironic._



 

Kali hissed, “Hunter!”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes it was not like it was new to any of them.  He was slightly more worried about what had her hysterical - the last time she was this distraught she’d buried a load of arrows in his pack and that was not okay.  “Ally, come on talk to me.”

 

She was still sobbing into Scott’s shoulder which was a whole other set of issues.  He could tell that she was mumbling something but not what. He looked at his wolves to see if any of them could shed light but all he got was a shrug.  He moved over to the sobbing teen and gently stroked her shoulder, “Come on girl tell me what is wrong.”

 

She threw herself at Stiles and really this was why he ended up as Pack Mom, “The Darach has our parents.”

 

Stiles made a mental note to ensure that if one hair on any of their parents’ heads were harmed to kill the bitch in the most powerful and worst way possible. There were some things you just didn’t mess with – _pack and family being the main ones_.  Stiles growled, “Oh it ends tomorrow, and Derek our bond will protect your power.”

 

Derek gave him a crooked grin as he hadn’t forgotten that little fact.  “I know. Together we’re stronger.”

 

“If she has touched my Dad she is dead.” Stiles said in a voice that the whole pack knew; it was the one that said no quarter will be given and that he was deadly serious.  

 

Derek and all the Hale pack nodded, “We hunt as a pack.”

 

Deucalion, the twins and Kali actually shivered because they were seeing the difference a healthy pack, with strong bonds and a true mate pair leading them could do. Deucalion hadn’t said anything because he had a feeling that Julia had sealed her own death without him having to say a word.

 

  *  _Across Beacon Hills they were some very disgruntled adults just waking up._



 

John Stilinski woke up underground with a ringing headache and a need to see his son to make sure that he is alright. He knew that it was this Darach character that had taken them and Stiles would be in the thick of it somehow.

 

"So this is where she is taking them." Was all Melissa said, as if she was happy to have that little mystery solved even if took her being kidnapped.

 

John loved the way she was so unshakable.  "You okay?"

 

She nodded and Chris who was hogtied the strongest grunted, "Fine thanks."

 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Yes because the big bad hunter is unable to take a clonk to the head."

 

Chris could accept that, "Did she find everything?"

 

The sheriff grinned, "She seemed to have fun searching you thoroughly."

 

Chris shuddered, "That is why I feel violated."

 

Melissa was more concerned, "The kids?"

 

Chris shrugged "Allison was distraught as I was dragged away but I could hear her determination - she was getting the pack."

 

John was torn because getting the pack meant that Stiles was coming. He knew that Stiles was probably the only one who could defeat this loony tune.  However he was a father first and he would rather die than see his son hurt.

 

Melissa tried to comfort Chris even as she snuggled next to John for her own comfort, "Scott will see her safe."

 

Chris started chuckling as he could appreciate the irony, "Oh I know I was appreciating the irony of a wolf coming to save a hunter."

 

Melissa smirked at her sons, well essentially father-in-law, "Well you’re okay. I hope Gerard is rolling around in his grave."

 

Chris chuckled, knowing just how badly he would freak out at the notion of his son being rescued by a wolf.  "Yes well let's hope they get here soon. I have no intention of being sacrificed."

 

John steeled himself for the upcoming argument, "When she comes I'm gonna make her want me first."

 

Melissa hissed, "Don't leave me alone especially with Kyle in town."

John frowned hating Melissa's ex-husband with the very fibre of his being.  He had only just started to make a move with Melissa and he had no intention of leaving her alone.  "I won't but I'm twice blessed and protected by the Fae. She can try and sacrifice me but I will give her indigestion."

 

Chris just had a dawning expression as if a final piece of information had also slotted into place.  "Oh I hope I see Stiles take her apart it would be justice."

 

Melissa frowned, "Is Stiles the mage she wants the power to fight?"

 

John listened carefully to make sure that she hadn't returned, "Stiles lets people think that and it is an understatement."

 

Chris was a little in awe, "Claudia was one of the Seelie."

 

John nodded with a bitter smile, he loved Melissa but Claudia was his first love.  Melisa grinned, "She was hell on wheels and helped me send Kyle packing."

 

"That she did, that she did." John said fondly.

 

Claudia and Stiles were a lot alike in that respect; if you were someone they liked they would move heaven and hell to help them. However if a person had the misfortune to get on their bad side - well there was nowhere far enough you could hide. Especially true when you took into account that the angered were Fae, or part Fae so the Earth was on their side.

 

Chris coughed and they could all hear the pain in it, "Tell me, we have nothing we can do until the kids get here."

 

John grinned, "What about the sprinkler?"

 

Melissa snorted, "Oh I remember Stiles playing innocent. It was genius."

 

Chris wondered just what a mischievous young Stiles could get up to; after all he had a feeling it was just like this Stiles.  "Well he did insist on having a garden as good as ours."

 

Melisa snickered, "It wasn't a fair fight ... That implies both sides have an equal chance of winning … Although the skin colorant was a nice touch. Kyle went around bitching that he looked like a Smurf."

 

Chris looked amused, "What did he do?"

 

John shrugged not sure now if it was science or magic.  "Kyle was a douche to both Mel and Scott so Claudia and Stiles managed to put something in the feed that when it interacted with his skin turned it blue.  He couldn't prove it and Stiles knew how to play up his cuteness."

 

  *  _They could only wait and tell stories and that was the worst thing; a parent should not wait for the child to rescue them - it should always be the other way round._



Stiles awoke early as the new day dawned, and the wolves even in their slumber looked sick. Stiles felt bad and did his best by his pack, and their reluctant allies.  He didn't join in their misery, but felt bad that they felt bad so had prepared something the night before – it amounted to a Harry Potter style Pepper up potion for werewolves. He poked Derek awake, "Here drink this."

 

"I'd rather drink you," came the sleepy response from his mate.

 

Stiles snorted, "Sexual joke this early anyone would think that you were the horny teen. And sorry but I need to concentrate for tonight."

 

Derek could sense his mate's worry and understood it completely. His Dad was his last real blood family and considering Peter was his he could understand the desire to keep that link.  "We'll get them all back."

 

Stiles smiled knowing his mate wanted to reassure him, and to a lesser extent it was working. "I know, but you guys need to come through unscathed."

 

The pack were preparing, and listening to the plans set forward by Derek and Peter.  Allison, Lydia and Stiles were off to the side proving why humans could be a very destructive bunch all on their lonesome. Although right now Stiles was unsure whether he adored, or was terrified of Lydia.  "Lyds that is Greek fire!"

 

"I know but I doubt any minions she has will be able to stop it.  Hell even if she can she will be distracted." Lydia reasoned and you couldn't fault her logic. It was hard to argue when she was a genius, in fact, the only one who could was Stiles.

 

Stiles smirked, "Well we have a binding potion, but we have an issue she could be able to draw power from the Nemeton."

 

Lydia knew all about the Nemeton as she had consumed all the information she could about the supernatural upon learning of her own supernatural origin. The Nemeton had the potential to turn Beacon Hills into their very own Sunnydale Hellmouth.  There was a way to keep Beacon Hills safe but it would require a big commitment from Stiles.  "How wedded are you to college?"

 

Stiles when he’d been fifteen had chased the dream of college as a way to escape and then re-invent himself.  However not long after he had no reason to reinvent himself as he’d first bumped into Derek and his life took a very different turn.  Stiles shrugged, "I thought about it but it was suggested that I write for a living."

 

Lydia laughed at the idea as it was kind of perfect, "Well you’re made for life if you write supernatural books."

 

Stiles could see that she was struggling to say something and he would hope that Lydia would always be able to talk to him.   "Come on princess talk to me."

 

Lydia sighed, "With the Nemeton would accept a Fae guardian if it bound itself to the site."

 

Stiles head kind of exploded with a thousand thoughts. He knew that his life was the pack and while he knew that he was certainly clever enough to go to college; he didn't need the validation. He could be happy in Beacon Hills and he would be able to travel for short periods but if he was a guardian then it was a big deal. However if he was a guardian then that meant that the power could be never used against the pack, and that did appeal.

 

Lydia waited for Stiles to assimilate the information, and it was fascinating to watch Stiles thought processes occur; Stiles was always so animated and his face betrayed his thoughts.  "I need to talk to Derek."

 

She just smiled softly knowing that this was definitely a conversation for mates; if Jackson tried she’d cut his balls off with Wolfsbane dipped scissors.

 

So Stiles walked back to their den, having checked on all the pups. Brian and Peter had rolled their eyes saying that they were old enough to look after themselves. Stiles let them believe that, but all knew that Stiles would still worry about them, and call it pack mother instincts, or just the pack bond but he needed to check.  Feeling safe in the knowledge that that pack was safe he went to find his mate.

 

Derek was sitting on their bed staring out at the preserve; he looked up and his heart went out to his mate. Stiles did not look young at the moment - he looked worried and wearied.  Derek wanting to comfort his mate took the decision to pull his love closer, "Stiles?"

 

Stiles just took a minute to soak up the simple strength and comfort he offered without even knowingly doing it. "Did you ever see us moving from here?"

 

Derek understood implicitly the seriousness of the question; recognising the difference between vague musings and important questions.  He thought about the question honestly; there had been a time where he couldn't run fast enough, or far enough away from Beacon Hills.  Now though the situation was completely different, and the thought of moving left him cold, "No this is Hale land and I have everything I need right here."

 

The simple truth warmed Stiles as he already knew the answer, but to have it confirmed was heartwarming.  He wouldn’t hide the facts from Derek; they protected the pack but always tell each other everything, "I can take away her power.  She wouldn't be able to access the Nemeton."

 

"How?" Derek asked knowing that there would be a price.

 

Stiles took a deep breath, "It would accept a Fae guardian, allowing me the right to choose how it’s power is used."

 

Derek froze, "But a guardian would not be able to leave for college."

 

Stiles nodded his head as that would be exactly the problem, "Hey I wanna write and the truth is leaving you and Dad is not my idea of fun."

 

There were times when Derek worried that he was ruining Stiles life, this was one of them. It must have showed on his face or translated through the band as the next thing he knew, Stiles was swotting his arm.

 

Stiles wanted to make sure that Derek was perfectly clear on certain things, “Hey this is something I’ve been thinking about this for a while ... But Der ... I want this, you, the pack all of it and I don’t need college.”

 

 

Derek could only kiss him upon hearing that - I mean who could resist? Stiles was so pure and innocent in his love that Derek wondered what he could have ever done to deserve someone like Stiles in his life.  He peppered kisses over his mate’s face wanting to yip at his joyful laughter. “Do it, you know I will support you.”

 

  *  _Stiles grinned because that right there was what it meant to be pack and mate’s – and he would so anything to keep it one piece._



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so damn there will be two more chapters and then this will be done. I already have scenes written for the prequel and the ficlet collection. Still all prompts will be written when I get time to write them!


	14. Fight is on!

  * Chapter: Fight Time



 

Back under the Nemeton the parents of the fearless teenagers had well and truly bonded. It would not bode well for any of their kids, or possibly the pack as a whole as it meant that they would have true adult parental supervision. Chris had fought the hardest unwilling to let go to all of his teachings - However even he could recognise that there wasn’t a bad bone in most of the pack. He could recognise that despite his misgivings and lack of training Derek Hale was becoming one hell of an Alpha.  He suspected that that had a lot to do with his mate and the way that the Sheriff had raised his son.

 

Stiles Stilinski was incredibly frustrating; he’d been a worthy enemy and an even better ally. It was quite obvious that he was the stabilizing presence in the pack, and for that Chris was grateful, especially as Allison was inextricably linked with the pack. Still he gave credit due, where it was due, “You raised one hell of a son.”

The sheriff smiled as he was proud of Stiles and he would always be. “Not sure who raised who, but he is a great kid.”

 

Melissa snorted, “He does take care of everyone when he can.”

The Darach entered, “How sweet but once I slit your throats I will have enough power to kill this Stiles. And what kind of name is Stiles?”

 

John bared his teeth, “Lady you have no idea who you are fucking with, and I only hope that I’m here to see your downfall.”

 

Julia flipped her brunette hair out of her face and knew that she’d need to recast the spells that kept up her beautiful appearance soon.  “Well I was going to kill you before they got here but I think they should watch you die.”

 

John sneered, “You’re a special kind of bitch.”

 

“I could be classed as witch.” She answered by rote assuming that he’d meant something else.

 

Chris snorted liking the sheriff more and more, and seeing exactly where his son got his smart mouth from, “No he got it right … Perfect bitch and a terrible teacher.”

 

Melissa laughed as the woman seemed to be more upset at the hit to her professional pride than the comment about being a bitch.  “Well Scott is failing English so ...”

Julia didn’t quite know how to take the calm adults, as they were definitely unusual in that they didn’t cower before her - if anything they seemed to be deliberately trying to incite her. Well it didn’t matter she thought - she would have her revenge and then she would leave this small town behind and never return and she was definitely more than okay with that.  “Well don’t worry you will all be dead before long.”

 

All the adults looked distinctly unimpressed as she flounced out of the small hole where they were being held captive.  In truth they couldn’t help but be reminded of their own teens when they had a tantrum. All of them were no stranger to tantrums and the occasional strops although thankfully they had all grown out of them.

 

  *  _It wasn’t very charitable but Chris, John and Melissa all hoped that she ended badly - very badly._



 

Stiles knew and could wax poetic about any damn topic, but right now it was a little bit harder. Stiles was probably the best wolf Peter had ever seen and his cunning mind was unparalleled, and that was something that he and Brian agreed upon, even if Stiles wasn’t a wolf. Deucalion had heard the plan and Peter could see that didn’t all of it, but he couldn’t argue that it wasn’t efficient and his end game was realised.

 

He shrugged, “I would prefer to kill the bitch but agreed.”

 

Derek and Peter smirked but wisely enough they bite their tongues. He knew that Stiles and Brian were thinking the same thing, but all of them wanted to keep this fragile alliance. It was kind of obvious that if he’d done it himself rather than foist it off this might never have happened.

 

Ethan sighed as he didn’t want to leave Danny and it wasn’t even being subtle about it. Deucalion just rolled his eyes and remembered the old adage that sometimes you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.  “Alpha Hale if all goes well this evening then we can create an alliance I will leave Ethan with the pack.”

Derek and Stiles shared a look because an alliance with the Alpha pack that Stiles had no doubt would be back up to fighting strength soon enough, well that would see them solidify their position. Derek spoke the welcoming words of, “We welcome a strengthening of ties with your pack Alpha Deucalion.”

Marrin was pleased that Ethan would be able to stay with his mate, but she needed to know how they were going to tame Julia. She didn’t like the way the bitch corrupted magic or that she had hurt her mate so much. “What about Baccari?”

Stiles was pissed at just the mention of the Darach, “Leave the bitch to me.”

 

Marrin wasn’t certain; the mage was powerful but she was channelling the Nemeton. She must have been showing her thoughts as she heard the Alpha mate’s scoff. “The bitch took my Dad and that is not done. And she doesn’t have the power to take the Nemeton from me.”  
  
All the wolves could hear his certainty, but not how. Stiles was debating whether to share his abilities or not, but figured that a pre-group share was for the best - The last thing they needed was for someone to become unfocused during the battle. Stiles had a mischievous grin on his face that his pack knew meant trouble - better than anyone. “Well I’m a special snowflake,” was the sassy response, but who could blame him.

 

Kali rolled her eyes, “And how is that?”  
  
Stiles stood tall and proud and called forth his heritage, “I’m part Fae, which is why the bitch touches my Dad she will regret it.”

 

Deucalion laughed, rich and amused because it would definitely be ironic if she loses not through her cunning but rather by her magic being insignificant.  It was especially funny when you consider just how much faith she put into her magic - but when it came to fighting Stiles - her magic would be like bringing a knife to a gunfight.

 

“Oh this will be fun.” He all but giggled.

 

Fun wasn’t quite the word that most of the pack would use, but they were tired of these invaders coming to their hometown and bringing their shit with them.  When the Pack’s Alpha and Beta couples had met just before this latest meeting they had decided that tonight would need to send a message. The Hale pack was back and here to stay; mess with us at your peril.

  


  * _The time for talk was over; she was at their warehouse and this would end now._



 

Derek looked at Stiles and even in his Alpha form he wanted to reassure his mate; Stiles stroked the nape of his mate’s neck and was pleased that they were there together. They were learning and training to fight together as they were the main muscle of the group. It might also have something to do with their deep fear of losing anyone else in the pack. They fought and they trained as a group but any major fighting the Alpha couple preferred to take the brunt of it. For the simple reason, as they had argued with the pack, that they were the most likely to walk away from the fight.

 

Stiles could feel his hackles rise and knew that the bitch, sorry witch, was back. “Wow, how many virgins did you kill for that face?”

 

“Three.” Was the flippant unrepentant response, and Jesus Stiles didn’t even want to comprehend how corrupted your soul had to be to think that was an okay thing. It was though an indicator of just how far gone she was from the true path.

 

She walked around the group, careful not to get to close. “Why align yourself with this vicious pack?” She asked, knowing it was probably futile, but it was worth the chance if she could corrupt the boy. She got giddy just thinking about the potential havoc they could cause together.

 

Derek snarled, not liking the way the Darach was looking at his mate. He couldn’t help his response, “You just admitted to killing three virgins and you chose **_that_** to be your problem?”

Stiles was so proud of Derek’s sass, in that moment but had his own sarcastic question.  “Erm you had to bewitch the muscle?”

 

Jennifer snarled, “Deucalion would have seen me dead. And now I take more of his pack away. It is fitting ... Just like I told you I will take your parents.”

 

Derek was grinning, he’d wanted to kill Ennis for years after what he’d done to Paige, and now he had an excuse.  He’d been careful in his bloodlust

 

Stiles shrugged, aiming for a flippant response even if he didn’t feel it, “Ah old folk. You need to keep such an eye on them.”

 

Julia teeth bared her teeth in a credible impression of the wolves she now claimed to hate, “Well you certainly do, and really the wolves are at their weakest and you bring them?”  
  
Stiles smiled toothily, “Well they were like puppy’s knocking at the door and they just wouldn’t stop butting the door until I let them come.”

 

Julia didn’t acknowledge the sarcasm instead she gave an order for the sacrifices to be brought forward.  She was feeling triumphant, believing that she had the upper hand. She knew and everyone in Beacon Hills knew how much these teens relied on their sole parents. It was the best type of bargaining chip to have in a negotiation.

 

Stiles didn’t panic or freak out as he had to remain calm. He was playing anchor for the pack so that the moon would affect them less and ironically he was using the power he could channel from the Nemeton to do that. Deucalion was still disgruntled that he couldn’t benefit from it but one of the twins could. It was the biggest indicator that Ethan was Danny’s mate and that they would probably have an ‘arranged marriage’ to strengthen the ties between the packs.

 

At the moment everyone was in a strange tableau - waiting for someone to make the first move.  The parents were here and Stiles was relieved to see that apart from the odd bruise and ritual paint they were in good health. He grinned, “Hey Dad, how do you rate the accommodation?”

 

“Terrible.”

 

Stiles grinned at his Dad, “You should complain.”

 

“I did, said she’d slit my throat if I didn’t shut up.” He said calmly, way calmer than any could expect. The truth was; it wasn’t false bravado. He knew he was protected and not by Kevlar or conventional human weapons but rather the power of love. And he was gonna kill Stiles for the Eighties soundtrack that was running through his head.  He just had to make sure that he was the one she went for.

 

Stiles shrugged, “Ahh some people don’t get the Stilinski charm.”  
  
Stiles would have laughed at the way Derek and Melissa spoke in unison, “I do.”

 

Julia sneered, not liking the way that the situation was getting away from her. She looked at the Hale pack and noticed that they were looking rather healthy considering the moon should have sapped their strength. “You’re looking rather healthy!”

 

Stiles grinned looking at Derek frustrating an opponent and then taking advantage of their mistake was a Stilinski speciality.  “Love lifts us up where we belong.”

 

Isaac shudders, “Hate that movie and the girls make me watch it every time.”

 

Chris shudders as he remembered that phase with Allison, something about the way she wanted to take a bow to the evil count or something. He didn’t know whether to be worried or impressed with the amount of detail in the plan.  “I know the feeling son.”

He was looking for Allison and knew that just because he couldn’t see her that didn’t mean she wasn’t here.

 

Derek just grins at the Darach, and only adds frustratingly, “Mated pairs have all kinds of advantages.”

 

Deucalion actually realised that there was the true strength of this pack; they were all now mated and they fought for each other as a result. “It’s true Julia. I’ve even had to let one go for true love.”

 

The Darach did not looked impressed at the idea of true love, “Love is nothing; power is everything you taught me that Deucalion.”

 

Stiles wanted to shake his head in frustration, but Isaac summed it up, “Dude she is like the anti-Deaton.”

 

Now he laughed, I mean no one could really blame him because while he could be badass he was still a teen but that was just too funny.  The pained look that Derek gave his pup just made it funnier; there would be so many words once Beacon Hills was safe. Stiles didn’t laugh when she wielded a blade and shoved it at his Dad’s neck. Then he didn’t smile; he just got pissed. The only question was how badly was he going to decimate her, and did he want his status to get out of Beacon Hills.

 

His Dad looked him straight in the eye and said calmly, “Kill her extra hard for me.”

 

The pack have always adored Stiles’ Dad because he was ten kind of awesome on a normal day, and today it was at eleven. I mean when the Sheriff can tell his son to kill someone extra hard then it was ironic - like seriously ironic.

 

Julia grinned but there was no warmth to her smile, but even now her opponent wasn’t reacting. She heard him warn, “I’d think long and hard about the consequences of your actions as far as you.”

  
She wanted to snort and laugh; what did that even mean? She had minions to fight the wolves and she had power at her fingertips to protect herself from the mage. Things were looking up as far as she was concerned. The blade flashed in an arc and it _should_ have sliced the Sheriff’s throat. It didn’t just to serve to piss Stiles off, “Lady, are you off your rocker?”  
  
John who was standing whole and healthy laughed at the astonished looks on Chris’ and Melissa’s face. “My wife was a full blooded Fae.”

 

The look of horror was priceless and seeing her plan start to fail - seemed to be the trigger for all the parties to get involved. The wolves were fighting, but not with their normal extra strength just skill with fighting. The Betas were suddenly glad for all those ridiculously long fighting sessions, and the ones where Derek made them fight as pairs.  For example he and Derek were fighting Julia and Ennis. Deucalion had momentarily pouted at the idea of not being able to kill Julia himself.  However was coming round to reason when he saw just how powerful the Alpha’s mate was.  It was ironic really as Julia clearly had missed the implication about the boy.

 

Derek had torn the throat out of a pup-like Alpha; if he wasn’t busy seeing to the end of the pack he would have mocked her choices as they were just that pathetic.  He did grin watching her catch the arrow, and her dismissive. “Please like I couldn’t catch the arrow.”

 

Stiles snickered in delight, so glad that he’d caught the Once-Upon-A-Time episode, “You are right, but then again you assumed I put the potion on the tip.”

 

Chris’ face showed his relief as he now knew where his daughter was. She switched gears after that and just went to the deadly Wolfsbane arrows that were finding their way into the enemy wolves. The hired help was dying and Julia was throwing spells but they were clearly getting weaker and weaker.

 

Stiles was deliberately only maintaining her spells. She was tiring and as such meant she could no longer maintain her complexion.   
  
Brian hissed, “Wow you need a face-lift lady.”

 

Peter snorted even as he ripped out the throat of the latest, “Yes but she should just go to LA rather than bathing in the blood of virgins.”

 

She looked up in horror, “You’re just a child ... You shouldn’t be able to hold a candle to my power.”

 

Stiles finally advanced and the two packs left, namely the Hales, and Deucalion’s watched as the mage waltzed forward. “Your power is stripped from you and I have cut off your access to the Nemeton. You willingly pervert nature and magic, and I won’t let you.”

 

Julia was about to say something when she saw all that Stiles was; and she shrank back in fear.  It wouldn’t save her but Stiles wasn’t going to actively kill her.  He was letting nature and karma take its course by simply restricting her access to magic. It was killing her slowly, in fact before their very eyes’ she was disappearing as her skin desiccated and she turned to ash.

  
It was a tad anti-climatic to see as you wouldn’t know that Stiles had literally had to demand and wield the power of the Earth to make sure the Darach died.

  *  _Stiles didn’t care about the clean up as he embraced his Dad, or even as the Puppy’s caused a Puppy pile. Clean up and mope up was tomorrow’s problem, for now, they would just celebrate all of their pack being alive and well._




	15. Epilogue

  
  


Epilogue

  * _A happy home is one full of laughter._



 

Stiles had that thought filter through his head. It was a weird year but the pack was settled - everyone was happy. It was hard to get used to but it was the summer and his Dad had decided to give into the inevitable and let him move in with Derek full time. It may be a little unorthodox as he wasn’t eighteen for a few more months but when your Dad is the Sheriff and he gives parental permission no one says anything.  He loved living at the pack house with Derek, as the light filtered through the bedroom window - he was overcome with an overwhelming sense of contentment.

Of course, he was disgruntled to realise that he still hadn’t shook off his stomach bug. He ran to the toilet to empty the content of his stomach - _again_. He felt Derek’s concern and bless his mate;  he was there with a washcloth soothing his brow. It was so very domestic that if Stiles wasn’t feeling so sick he would be making a comment about it.

 

“This sucks.” Was the only obvious thing he could come up with.

 

Derek was concerned a bug lasted twenty four maybe forty eight hours not ninety six hours. “You should see someone.”

 

Stiles just sighed, “Let’s discuss this on the sofa where I can at least be comfortable while you mother hen me.”

 

Derek pouted but got his own back by gently picking up Stiles and carrying him bridal style to the living room. He needed to be firm though as he couldn’t handle anything happening to his mate, “No you are going to talk to someone even if it is Deaton.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Der I just ate some bad food. It’s not your fault.”

 

Peter who was on the other sofa reading a book snapped it shut. “Actually you can blame my nephew.”

 

Brian was following in behind the Alpha couple, and Peter had clued him the evening before when Brian asked him a question.  So of course Brian was very careful to conceal his mirth. He and Peter had taken bets on how long it would take the Alpha couple to realise, and then subsequently how they would take the news.  

 

Derek got defensive, “How I don’t cook?”

 

Peter shook his head and he had to try and remember that his nephew had not been raised to be Alpha. “True but you’re an Alpha with a mage partner.”

 

Stiles froze, and his hand drifted to his stomach. In one of his major research sessions, he came across a story where an Alpha male, mated to a strong mage had managed to have a child together. The mage had been strong enough to magically carry and have a child. “You’re telling me he has knocked me up with his Alpha super sperm.”

 

Peter offered a deadpan, “Congratulations!”

 

Peter and Brian actually collapsed into each other in a fit of giggles - this was better than they had imagined.  Derek had fainted much to the amusement of everyone including Stiles.  It was for the best as Stiles could focus on his wimpy mate than the fact that he was knocked up.

 

“Oh my God! He can suggest I cut off his arm but a child! A child has him fainting!” He yelled in annoyance, and really if anyone is fainting it should be him. He was the one who was knocked up!

 

Brian decided to be more sympathetic, and came up to hug a rapidly freaking out Stiles. “Cheer up. You’ve had great practice with the betas ... And you can hold this over Derek’s head forever.”

 

“Too right I will.” Stiles was firm, and knew that he already loved the pups. He wasn’t very sympathetic to his mate he kept kicking his side, “Derek wake the fuck up you SourWolf. If anyone should faint it’s me.”

 

At the word ‘faint’ Derek roused looking concerned and protective. Stiles just knew right there that this was going to be a long pregnancy.  And Derek was pouting, looking disgruntled at his Uncle - needing to have the last word, “Well least my kid will have a little cousin to play with.”

 

The look of shock was comical, but the looks of joy, happiness and overwhelming love were all too familiar. The best bit was where his uncle’s brain caught up and he fainted. Brian just rolled his eyes and shared a look with Stiles as if to say, ‘Hales what can you do?’

 

Stiles snickered, enjoying being in his mate’s arms, “It’s fucking genetic I tell you.”

 

Brian wondered how they would break the news to their untraditional pack. Truth be told, people were telling stories about the restored Hale Pack. The stories of the Young Alpha and mage partner; the beta couple where the one had risen from the dead; the fact that an Alpha mated couple were not even the Beta couple of the pack; the fact that they had humans and banshees in the pack hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

 

 

  * _This was family, and the pack would help but the questions that remained was simple: Was the world ready for a half ADHD Stilinksi / hyperactive Hale Werewolf? Probably not but at least they had the whole pack that could keep an eye on him - it wouldn’t take a village to raise a child but rather a pack._



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. Hoped you enjoyed and their is tentative plans for a prequel, a sequel (Pups :) ) AND a ficlet collection. Let me know if this sounds like a good thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I confess this is already at ten thousand words of scenes written. If you want more let me know - or even if there is something you desperately want to see. Teen Wolf is a new fandom for me so ...


End file.
